The Single Life
by chronos-girl
Summary: He's a single father with a very curious, very mischievous son. She's a mother working on a divorce and taking care of her very outgoing, very head-strong son.
1. Prologue

OK it's been a while since i've even posted a story. My last story was a Danny Phantom story that I just left alone because I was in my last year of high school.

So i'm still fairly new to writing stories so bare with me on this one. I really love the stories with Inuyasha being a the father/ father figure because you hardly see that in the shows, but that's just me. he's so cute when he's doing the daddy thing. :D Anyway, here's the prologue and i pray and hope that you guys like this and the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, though i wish i did.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as his son slept peacefully in his crib. A small smile made its way onto his face as he listened to the babe snore lightly.

'My son. Ryusuke Haku Kizuma'. He ran his hand through Ryu's silver and black hair, a mixture of his genes and his mothers. A head full of silver hair like his father with the tips being jet black like his mothers, and two tiny puppy ears on top of his head. The most adorable baby anyone has ever seen, even if he is a hanyou. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to give up a wonderful gift from the heavens, but apparently someone could.

Inuyasha sighed as he pulled the blanket over the baby and left the nursery going into his own room. It's been a month since his son was born and was brought home from the hospital. A month since she left them both at the hospital, one confused and angry, the other hungry. Inuyasha sighed again. He would be sleeping alone tonight, yet again, and possibly for many more nights after this one.

He was in the middle of a divorce, his wife making sure he got the envelope the day after Ryu was born. Everything in the house belonged to Inuyasha, and after the final court date, he would have full custody over Ryu. She made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with a hanyou, not him and not his child.

With a shake of his head, Inuyasha got into bed and just as he closed his eyes a small cry came from the other room and he was up again. He went to the nursery and picked Ryu up, rocking him gently. He wondered is he would make it being a single father, but he knew he would never give up either. He looked down at the now sleeping child.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. I'll never abandon you Ryu."


	2. Today is going to be a lovely day

First chapter. I'm not a particular fan of short chapters, but i know this is a short chapter. I'm going to try to make my chapter's longer as I go along with the story. Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter, and if not... well we'll get there when we get there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Daddy can I stay home today please?"

Inuyasha looked up from the morning dishes towards his son in the doorway. "Now why would you want to do something like that Ryu?"

"I don't feel so good. I think I'm sick so I need to stay home today."

"Really?" Inuyasha put the last dish in the drain and dried his hand.

He reached into the cabinet above the microwave and pulled out a bottle with orange liquid. Ryu made a face and stepped back.

"Daddy I don't need that."

"You said you was sick and sick children need to take their medicine." Inuyasha shook the bottle a little.

Ryu's eyes widened and shook his head vigorously. "I think I'm better now!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he watched his son run up the stairs to his room. Already in the third grade and he's using the ' I'm not feeling well' excuse. After making sure all of the tvs and the stove was off Inuyasha stood by the front door.

"Ryu let's go! You're going to be late."

"I'm coming dad, and aren't you going to be late too if I'm late?" Ryu questioned as he walked out the house.

"I'm the co-owner of Kizuma Law and Justice. The most I'll get is a glare and a growl from your uncle." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he got in the car and started the engine.

Ryu looked at the house again and sighed. He had a reason for wanting to stay home from school. His homework wasn't done, yet again, and his teacher was checking the class's workbooks today. If his teacher called his dad he'd be in trouble for not doing the work and for lying. His dad was going to kill him.

The car ride was mostly silent except for the low sound of music playing from the speakers. As soon as Inuyasha pulled up in front of the school Ryu hopped out the car. Inuyasha followed making sure his son got to his classroom safely.

"Listen Ryu, your mom is going to pick you up after school today."

"Ok." Ryu replied his head hanging low. He hated visiting his mother.

"It's only until tomorrow night. You'll be back home before you know it." Inuyasha said ruffling the young hanyou's hair.

"I know."

The bell rang and all the late students hurried into their classrooms. Inuyasha softly rubbed the small triangle ears on his son's head and gave him a hug. "That's your que kid. Behave yourself alright."

"I will. I love you daddy." Ryu hugged his father back and went into his classroom.

Inuyasha smiled and left the building getting back into his car. His phone rang as he started the engine.

"Hello…dammit Sesshomaru I'm on my way! Stop yelling!" He pressed the end button to stop the ranting of his older brother.

He just knew today was going to be a lovely day.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, teacher of class 3-A, was about to lose her mind and her temper. Normally her students didn't annoy her and were extremely well behaved, but today they were on the verge of pushing her last button. Talking back, talking while she was teaching, throwing paper balls across the room. Everything the brats could think of doing they did. Kagome couldn't wait until her break.

Speaking of her break, it should be time for lunch and recess. Kagome looked at her watch then addressed the class.

"Alright guys it's time for your lunch break, but before I let you leave, I want your homework from Wednesday."

The children all groaned but got their workbooks out anyway, all except one of course.

"I'm going to call you up by rows and you can leave once you hand me your workbook."

Ryu squirmed in his seat as his teacher called up the first row. He couldn't get out of this today. It was the third time he didn't do his homework and to make matters worse, he had two days to do it. He was toast.

"Second Row."

His row was next. Ryu thought through a bunch of excuses, but none of them were good enough. He was dead. His dad was going to kill him.

'_Ryu, this is the last time I'm going to talk to you about your homework. Next time I get a phone call from school your butt is mine.' _

Ryu's ears flattened on his head as Kagome called his row up.

Kagome watched the reactions of her students and knew immediately who didn't do their work. When she called up the third row, she saw Ryu's ears fall to his head. One by one the third row gave up their books, except Ryu.

"Ryu where's your workbook?" Kagome asked the small hanyou.

Ryu took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I um… I left it at home." Man that was LAME!

Kagome raised one eyebrow as she looked at her student. "You left it at home huh?"

"Um… yes ma'am. I forgot it, but I can bring it tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. Fourth row come up please. Ryu bring me your bag."

"What? Why?" Ryu began to panic. Ms. Higurashi's never done this before.

"Because I said so Ryu. Don't argue with me." Kagome took the fourth row's books and called up the last row.

Defeated, Ryu went to his desk and got his bag. He handed it to his teacher and left for lunch when she dismissed him.

This was going to be a lovely day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kagome isn't a mean person, just dealing with kids all day can make anyone cranky. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. Oh, and if anyone can tell me how to make my own borders instead of having to use that long line i'd much greatly appreciate it. :D

chronos-girl ^.~


	3. Trouble, Trouble, and more Trouble

You guys asked for it and here it is! I'm so happy about the reviews I received and the story alerts as well. So I want to thank all of those who did review and didn't just add the story to their favorites or just add it to story alerts! Thank you! Now lets get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, I'd be rich.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not picking Ryu up today Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled into the phone.

"Just what it sounds like Inuyasha I have more important things to do this weekend and I don't need your child interfering with them."

"Ryu is your child as well Kikyo."

"Don't remind me. Giving birth to a hanyou was the worse thing I could have done. I should have-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence you bitch." Inuyasha was seething now.

"Whatever. Bye Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slammed the phone down and dropped his head into his hands. He was so sick of that woman putting Ryu off and putting him down. At least Ryu would get his wish and stay home for the weekend. The mentally exhausted hanyou rubbed his hands over his face and picked up the recent folder on his desk, then growled in frustration.

Slamming the door to his office open, Inuyasha stomped over to his secretary's desk. "Sango what the hell is this?" he asked holding up the folder.

The dark haired woman sitting at her desk glanced at the folder then went back to typing. Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl and Sango sighed.

"It's a folder Inuyasha." she said simply.

"I can see that it's a folder. What is it doing on my desk? This is a divorce case and I'm not a divorce attorney."

"Oh that folder." Sango started typing again ignoring her boss. Inuyasha closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to calm down enough to not shred his secretary and friend of ten years into pieces.

After hearing the annoying tap-tap of the keyboard, he reached over and turned off the monitor.

"Okay look. I have a friend who's in dire need of a lawyer and I was just hoping that you would be her lawyer for this case." Sango finally looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha scoffed and tossed the folder on the desk. "I'm not a divorce attorney. I prosecute criminals and defend the victims of said criminal's crime against them. I don't deal with stupid marriage issues."

"Inuyasha please. The situation she's in is really bad and she needs the best attorney in the city."

"Her situation is not my problem." Inuyasha turned and started to walk back to his office.

"Please." Inuyasha stopped when he heard the soft plea.

He could never stand it when a woman cried. He sighed in defeat and picked up the folder again. "I'll take a look at it, but I'm not taking the case." He said knowing he would most likely take the case if it were a good one.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I knew you wouldn't let me down." Sango said with a big smile.

"Yeah yeah. Now get back to work."

Inuyasha went back into his office and collapsed in his chair. His mind wandered back to his conversation with Kikyo. That wench was nothing more than a whore and he was positive that she would be at the same place that she's always at every weekend. Stupid bitch was selling her body even before she gave birth. Just thinking about it had Inuyasha growling loudly. The sound of the phone ringing on Sango's desk brought him back to reality.

"Inuyasha, Ryu's school principal is on line 2."

"I got it, thank you. Inuyasha Kizuma speaking."

"Yes, this is his father."

"HE DID WHAT?" Inuyasha's voice turned heads all throughout the upper building, even reaching as far as his brother's office.

Sesshomaru just shook his head. His nephew always seemed to find trouble, or trouble just finds him.

* * *

Kagome closed the last workbook with a sigh and sat back in her chair. Most of her students did their work. The ones who didn't she was very disappointed in, but she knew they wouldn't do the work. It just upset her that the younger generation was so lazy. She gave them two days for heaven's sake. She took out her lunch and thought about the seafood lunch she packed for the day.

"Kagome!" someone shouted from across the teacher's lounge.

'Damn' Kagome said to herself.

"Eri, I'm right across the room from you. Must you yell so loudly?" Kagome asked the brown haired teacher who was walking up to her.

"Hehe, sorry Kagome, I'm just so excited! Hojo's coming home today from America and I can't wait!" Eri squealed again, making Kagome flinch.

Eri and Hojo hooked up in their senior year of high school then got married right after graduation. Eri was also the only friend from their group to join Kagome in the teaching career, while the other two went on to do their own things. One followed her singing career, and the other was just distant. The group separated after the marriage, only hearing from Yuki (Yuka?) in the tabloids or on the news.

"That's great Eri. So are you guys going to celebrate?" Kagome asked shoving some rice into her mouth.

"Oh maybe just go out to eat. Maybe a movie."

"Maybe something else after dinner and a movie that consists of silk sheets and roses?"

Both women turned at the voice and Eri blushed. "Mr. Ai, I can't believe you would say that!"

"What? I'm just calling it how I see it." The man said.

Kagome giggled. "And how do you see it Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged. "All I'm saying is that a woman, who's husband has been has been away for a month on business, is not going to settle for just dinner and a movie. Mr. businessman is definitely not going to bed without some lovin." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mr. Ai!" Eri blushed even more and Kagome laughed harder,

"I'm going to get my lesson plans together. I'll call you later Kagome." Eri said as she made a mad dash for the door.

Kagome was still giggling as she watched her friend leave. Miroku, her friend and co-worker of 8 years, and godfather to her son Souske, watched as Kagome laughed at the embarrassed teacher. He liked seeing her laugh, especially since it was rare for her to do so. Sadly he was going to have to make that smile turn into a very angry frown.

"Hey Kags, I have a message to relay to you." Miroku started.

"Miroku you know that wasn't nice doing that to Eri." Kagome said through her giggles.

"Yes well, I don't think Eri's situation matters…"

"I can't stop laughing. She's so funny when she's embarrassed."

"I will admit it's a little cute, but Kagome…"

"Oh, how's Sango by the way Miroku? I haven't talked to her in so-"

"Souske's been suspended." Miroku blurted out.

"WHAT?" Kagome stood up knocking her chair over.

Miroku just stood his head.

* **With the boys before the parents found out***

Two young boys sat outside the principal's office sulking and bruised. One had a bloddy nose, a black eye, and quite a few bite marks on his arms. The other boy had a swollen cheek, a black eye, a couple of scratches on his face and a ripped shirt. Both boys sighed.

A man with short black hair tied back walked into the office with some papers and stopped short when he saw the two bruised children.

"Ryu? Souske what the hell are you two doing in here and why are you both bruised up?"

"Hi Uncle Roku." Ryu said timidly.

Souske glanced at Miroku then quickly put his head back down.

Miroku put the papers on the desk. "I'm waiting for an answer from either of you."

The secretary spoke up as she picked up the phone. "Obviously Mr. Ai the boy have been fighting, hence the bloody nose and the bruises."

Miroku glared at the woman who shrugged.

"Instead of glaring at me Mr. Ai would you mind going to get Ms. Higurashi and let her know that Souske is suspended?"

"No! Please don't tell my mom Uncle Roku please!" Souske cried out.

Miroku shook his head. "I'm telling your mother, but I really don't think she's the one you need to be worried about." He said as he left the office.

Ryu flinched as he heard the familiar sound of his father's voice over the phone just as Miroku left and he whimpered a little. Both boys looked at each other and sighed.

'Why does this always happen to me?' they both thought at the same time.

As they sat in silence they both thought about the event that got them into this situation.

~**Flashback**~

"Hey kid, you're in our spot." A boy said as he walked up to the jungle gym.

Ryu continued to hang upside down on the jungle gym playing the game he bought with him.

"Hey you stupid half breed! I'm talking to you." The boy said walking closer to the gym.

Ryu continued to ignore the boy. The young child was getting frustrated and raised his hand to punch Ryu but stopped when he saw the look the small hanyou gave him.

"What's wrong Sai? Can't move a single kid from our spot?" Souske walked up to the group of boys.

"Higurashi this retarded ass hanyou refuses to move and I'm tired of reasoning with him."

Souske smirked and walked past his friends up to Ryu who continued to play the game and ignore the ones talking about him. He snatched the game out of Ryu's hands and snapped it in half. Ryu stared at Souske as he continued to hand upside down.

"Now, are you going to be a good little half-breed and leave our spot, or do I need to make you leave?" Souske said getting into the other boy's face.

Ryu grinned, showing off his fangs. "I'd like to see you try."

That was all Souske needed. He reached back and punched Ryu. Ryu flipped off the jungle gym and landed on Souske. A crowd formed around the two fighting boys, some cheering on Souske, and some cheering on Ryu. Both boys continued pummeling each other until two teachers broke them apart.

~ **End Flashback**~

"My dad is going to kill me." Ryu said quietly.

'Mom's gonna freak.' Souske said to himself.

Ryu glared at Souske. 'This is all his fault.'

Souske glared at Ryu. "Stupid hanyou. I'll make you pay for this after we get back."

Ryu growled loudly, ready to take the boy on again but stopped abruptly when the door to the office slammed open. Souske jumped at the sound and Ryu whimpered.

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into the office ready to kill. Inuyasha just stared at his son. (we all know the look our parents give us)

"Souske Higurashi, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kagome asked with her hand on her hips.

"That filthy stupid hanyou was in my spot at lunch mom. He needed to be taught a lesson."

"Who's the one with a bloody nose?" Ryu said

"Shut up you-"

"ENOUGH! Ryusuke you're in enough trouble for not doing your homework so I'd stay quiet."

Ryu started playing with his hands as Inuyasha's stare hardened. His dad didn't have to say anything. He knew he was in for it when they got home.

"Souske, I don't want to hear those words out of your mouth again, do you hear me? Now if you're talking about that jungle gym I've told you before that it is not yours."

"It's my spot mom." Souske protested harder trying to get his mom to understand.

"I don't want to hear it Souske. We'll discuss this more at home. Mr. Kizuma I assume?" Kagome said addressing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome handed him Ryu's bookbag and continued. "I'm sorry about Ryusuke being suspended. I already know that my son started the fight. He's so head-strong it's a shame."

" I am not mom!"

"Souske go to my classroom, now, before I take you there."

Three sets of eyes watched as Souske huffed and stomped out the office. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I'm really sorry about my son Mr. Kizuma. He's not like that at all. I don't even know where he heard those words or why he would-"

"Not to sound rude and not to cut you off, Ms. Higurashi, but I don't care about the behavior of your ignorant hanyou son. If he doesn't know of his heritage, then that's you and his father's fault, not his. As to our sons fighting, Ryu knows better than to engage in any fight unless his life is in danger, so he's at as much fault as you boy is. Hopefully this week of suspension will clear their heads. Now if you'll excuse us."

Inuyasha motioned to Ryu, who bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha did the same before leaving the building and driving off.

Kagome stood there stunned with only one thought going through her mind. 'That bastard.'

* * *

The ride home was unbearably silent, and now standing in front of his father's desk in the study was even more unbearable. His dad was sitting at his desk with his hands folded and he had the calmest look on his face. Ryu though that his dad would be yelling. Screaming at the top of his lungs or would have had him over his knee as soon as they walked through the door, but instead, they were in the study in silence. Silence so strong that Ryu started to cry thinking about what might happen.

Seeing his son break down Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't know what to do with you Ryu." He said picking up the suspension paper.

"I…I'm sor…sorry daddy." Ryu said between sobs.

Inuyasha looked up from the paper. "What are you crying for Ryusuke?"

Inuyasha saying Ryu's full name made him cry harder, which in turn made the older hanyou agitated.

"Ryusuke, once again, what are you crying for? I haven't hit you and I haven't yelled at you."

"But you will!" Ryu wailed.

"You don't know what I'm going to do Ryu. Even I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'm sor…sorry…daddy."

Inuyasha sighed again. This was going nowhere. "Ryu, I'm going to start dinner. When I get back you had better stopped crying." He said as he left the study.

Ryu stood where his dad left him, trying to calm himself down. Inuyasha's heart ached for his son, but he put the feeling to the back of his mind and started dinner.

~**At the Higurashi's**~

"I am so done with your behavior Souske. I'm tired of hearing the complaints and I'm tired of the fighting." Kagome said pacing in front of her son.

Souske held his head down. He didn't like upsetting his mom at all. "I'm sorry mommy."

"You're always sorry, but you never mean it. If you did you wouldn't continue to do these things. I'm so angry with you Souske! Your mouth is another thing. How you acted in that office and what you said about Ryusuke was unacceptable Souske! I didn't raise you to be prodigious of half demons, demons, or humans. My son will not talk that way. I've never laid a hand on you before Souske but if I ever find out you've been talking like that or act out like that again…"

Souske broke down. His mother's never been this upset with him before and he didn't like it. She didn't have to finish her sentence for him to get her meaning.

Kagome watched as her son cried. She hated seeing her baby cry and walked up and held him in her arms rubbing his back until he calmed down.

He started talking again after a few minutes, his sobs turning into hiccups. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

Kagome was silent for a while, concentrating on keeping her own tears in check. It broke her heart that her son would be scared of that bastard. Maybe that's why Souske has such hatred towards demons.

"No sweetie. I won't tell him," Kagome said hugging her son tighter. "But you're still grounded for your behavior and for being suspended."

Souske groaned. "But mommy…"

"No buts Souske. Now go get the writing pad. You're going to write 'I will not start fights' until dinner is ready and then continue afterward until bedtime."

Souske sighed but did as he was told. At least she didn't make him write 300 times like last time.

"By the way, you're grounded for 2 weeks."

"Yes mommy."

"I love you Souske."

"I love you too."

~**At the Kizuma's**~

"Now that you've stopped crying, we can talk. You know you're in a lot of trouble right?" Inuyasha asked leaning on his desk.

"Yes sir."

"Now, I'm debating on whether I should just ground you for a month, or if I should wear your butt out right now and send you to bed early."

Ryu swallowed the lump in his throat. If he started crying again he was sure to his punishment would be the latter or the two.

Inuyasha started to pace. "You tried to get out of going to school today because you didn't do your homework, homework given to you two days ago. Can you explain to me why you didn't do your work?"

Ryu started to play with his hands. "I was playing my game. I wanted to finish it."

"So you chose to play games instead of doing your work." Inuyasha smirked. "Well there goes your TV and game privileges, but let's get back on subject. You lied to me and your teacher about the work, so that's strike 2, and she left a note on your book bag so that's how I know about your little lie in school. Then you got into a fight during recess. That's three." He started to pace again.

When he stopped he looked out the window. "I'm really disappointed in you Ryu. You know better than to do any of this." Ryu's ears fell a little. (the cute puppy way)

"As for your punishment, you're grounded for a month. No TV, no games, no outside. Your best friend is going to be a book or a drawing pad. You also have extra chores for lying. If you are doing something you are not suppose to do, like watch TV, the other punishment is going to be added onto this one. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes daddy." Ryu said with a nod.

"Good. Go get your game. I want to make sure you're not tempted to play it."

"Um…" Ryu started.

"Um? What's um?"

The young hanyou took a deep breath." He broke it. I took it to school and he broke it because I was ignoring him. I'm sorry daddy. I know I wasn't suppose to take it."

Inuyasha blinked, shook his head and smiled. "Alright then. Go wash up for dinner."

"Yes daddy. I love you daddy." Ryu hugged his father and Inuyasha hugged him back.

"I love you too kid. Go on now."

Ryu ran out the study and Inuyasha smiled once more.

"That kid is a handful, but I guess this is payback for me giving my parents hell growing up." He said to himself as he went to set the table for dinner.

* * *

I'm not evil guys. The parents aren't either, though I will admit I made Inuyasha kind of strict, but easy going strict. Anyway, it's 1:47 a.m. and I need to get to bed. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and yes, Ryu and Souske will have better parts and won't always be in trouble. Review Please!


	4. To play and burn

**A/N: **I am sooooooo sorry for delays. Have I ever mentioned that I hated college? I don't actually, just wish I had more time. I was going to update the story in March, but FFN had that issue about allowing people into their stories on their accounts so I couldn't update then. I'm really sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it and yes I already have the next one written up I just need to type it out and post it. Also, I realized that I use a lot of dialogue and I'm trying to work around that so that I can explain the story better. So I'll work on that. :D Thanks for the reviews guys!

* * *

"Don't you think that you're being a little hard on him Inuyasha? I mean he's only eight" Sango asked as she sipped on her coffee at the kitchen table.

"Maybe, but if I relent a little he'll start to believe that he can do what he's not suppose to do and get away with it." Inuyasha said handing a cup of coffee to Miroku.

Inuyasha took a cup for himself and sat down. It was only Sunday morning and he already had a massive headache growing. He still hadn't looked over that divorce case yet.

"I actually agree with Inuyasha." Miroku said sipping on his own coffee.

"I never said that I didn't agree with him, I just think some of the punishment is a little harsh for an eight year old. I mean, look at Ryu guys. He looks so sad." Sango gestured out towards the back door.

Indeed Ryu was sitting in front of the glass door with his ears lowered watching his god-siblings play whatever game they were playing. Inuyasha felt like a wolf as he watched his son look outside with longing. Sango gave him a look and he sighed.

"Ryu, come here please." Inuyasha called.

The young half demon walked up to his father with his ears still down, but alert. "Did you finish the work from your teacher?"

"Yes daddy"

"Did you finish the work I gave you in the workbook?"

"No not yet." Ryu answered as he looked to the back door.

"Alright, you'll work on that tomorrow. Go get your sweater and go play with your cousins."

Ryu turned to his father with a confused look. "Is this a test? I'm grounded. You said I couldn't go outside."

"I know what I said. Do you want to go outside? If you don't I can always give you some work to do." Inuyasha smiled as he drank his coffee.

Ryu didn't reply as he ran to get his sweater and shoes and ran outside to play. The three adults laughed at the boy's antics.

"Children do the cutest things." Sango commented.

"Indeed, and speaking of children, Rin's birthday is in two weeks. Sesshomaru called me and told me to ask if you guys wouldn't mind letting Suki and Seiji come to the party.

Sango frowned. "I wonder why he didn't just ask me at the office."

"Most likely he didn't even remember you until Rin asked for the twins. Besides he wanted to ensure that I was going to be there." Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku smirked. "I take it that you have to go no matter what huh?"

"Of course I do. Between getting death glares and threats from my brother and having Rin crying in my ear about not showing up you know I must go."

Sango giggled. "That and a whiny son. The twins can go. I'm sure Rin would enjoy Suki's company."

The trio sat drinking their coffee in silence. It was real quiet around the house. A little too quiet. The kids were quiet too, which is never a good sign.

"It's kind of quiet don't you think?" Miroku said putting his cup down.

A shrill cry sounded all over the property and Inuyasha was the first out the back door. Suki and Seiji stood around a wailing hanyou who was holding his bloody hand. Ryu continued to scream even after Inuyasha carried him into the house and took him to the bathroom.

Miroku turned to his twins. "What happened?"

Suki stayed silent and put her face to her mother's stomach. Seiji took this time to speak up. "Ryu got hurt."

"We know Ryu is hurt Seiji. Now tell us what happened." Sango said.

"We were just playing, and then we saw Uncle Yash's shed. Ryu said he could open it, so he did and we went inide and saw bows, arrows, swords and a glowing smallish sword and-"

"A what?" Miroku asked catching only that little bit of the explanation.

"A glowing smallish sword." Seiji repeated.

"What color was it glowing Seiji?"

"I don't remember. It wasn't glowing until Suki touched it, and then Ryu wanted to hold it, and then he screamed and started bleeding." Seiji finished.

"So he was purified, but we don't have miko blood in any of our family lines." Sango said to herself.

"No, but with my ancestors being monks, I'm sure our kids have some kind of spiritual power." Miroku walked up to Suki who was still clinging onto her mother.

"You're not in any trouble little one."

Suki sniffled and held her mother tighter. Inuyasha came back down with a sniffling Ryu whose hand was wrapped in gauze. "Sango, remind me to call that old man to set up a security system tomorrow."

"Which one, Myoga or Totosai?"

"The latter."

Suki ran up to Ryu with her brother close behind her, hugging the boy and repeatedly apologizing. The three adults watched as their children ran back outside to continue their little game. Miroku picked up the phone to order pizza seeing that his family wasn't going to be home in time to cook dinner then sat down with his wife waiting for Inuyasha to explain what happened. The hanyou sighed.

"Kikyou was here, and she purified that dagger most likely to hurt me."

"Are you sure Inuyasha? What would she be doing here anyway?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure and I don't know why she was here. Most likely to purify me."

"But for what reason?"

"I don't know Sango. Maybe she wants my burnt remains for some wacky ritual. The woman is crazy. Ryu said that he smelled her all over the shed. The security system should either catch her or scare her off if anything."

The three adults sat in silence once again until the pizza arrived. Sango and Miroku left with their twins shortly after eating leaving the two hanyous to ready themselves for bed. Inuyasha sat on his bed with the divorce case open in his lap, finally taking the tie to look through it. He looked through the papers trying to find a picture of his client, only to turn up empty. Mumbling about secretaries not fully doing their jobs and wanting favors, he continued to go through the file.

Kagome Higurashi

Age: 28

Height: 5'6

Blood Type: B

Children: 1

Name: Souske Higurashi

Height: 3'8

Blood Type: A

The rest of the folder was just your standard divorce case papers. He wouldn't be able to find out the reason for this divorce unless he took the case. Damn it all, he hated these things. That's why he only dealt with criminals.

Inuyasha laid back in defeat. He was going to take the case, he knew it, but only because he was curious as to what this woman looked like and what her story was. Growling, he picked up the phone, dialed a number, and grumbled three words before hanging up. He hated this. Divorce cases had a 50-50 chance of ending well, and he hated being around the ones that didn't end well.

"Dad, I'm ready for bed." Ryu stood in the doorway of his father's room.

Inuyasha smiled as he got up and ushered his son to his room and into his bed. Ryu could always make him feel better. Just seeing his son made him happy.

"You want me to read to you tonight?"

Ryu shook his head. "I'm too old o have stories read to me daddy."

"Oh, well excuse me," Inuyasha teased. "I didn't know you were such an old man."

"I'm not an old man daddy!" Ryu laughed.

"No, I suppose you're not." Inuyasha smiled down at his child, secretly praying he would never get older.

Father and son sat for a while on the bed embracing the content silence they were sharing, until Ryu started to become uncomfortable. "Dad, what's a hanyou?" he asked.

Inuyasha flinched at the word coming from his child's mouth. "Why do you want to know?"

Ryu shrugged. "I keep hearing it. I want to know what it means because I keep hearing it. Souske and his friends called me one, and then Seiji called me a dumb puppy hanyou while we were playing. It hurt my feelings even though I didn't show it. The word doesn't sound nice."

Inuyasha growled low enough so that his son couldn't hear it. He was going to give Seiji and earful the next time he saw the boy. "It isn't a nice word. I'm sorry that you had to hear it said in that manner." He replied trying to avoid explaining the meaning of the word.

Ryu looked to his father patiently. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hanyou means half-breed. It could mean that a human and a demon had a baby which would make the child half human, half demon, or it could mean that two different breeds of demon had a baby, like a raccoon demon and a fox demon. Normally you wouldn't hear someone saying that word anymore, especially not to a child. If anything, you would hear it as a joke among friends."

"We're hanyous right daddy? Because our moms are human?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"So is Souske a hanyou too because Ms. Higurashi is a human?"

Inuyasha was taken aback at his son's comment. He wouldn't have guessed that Ryu would know about that boy's heritage…wait, Higurashi? That's the same name on the folder. His divorce case couldn't be Ryu's teacher, could it?"

"Daddy?" Ryu waved his hand in front of his father's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Dad is Souske hanyou too?"

"Yes he is, how did you know though?"

Ryu shrugged again. "I can smell wolf demon on him, but he looks human."

'Most likely a charm I bet.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ryu, your classmate doesn't know he's a half-demon, at least I'm sure he doesn't know, so I don't want you going around calling him a hanyou, alright?"

Ryu nodded, which didn't make Inuyasha feel secure that his son wouldn't slip with the word.

"Actually don't say that word anymore, ever." He said pulling the comforter up to cover Ryu.

"Why?"

"As I said before, it's not a nice word, and just like how it hurt your feelings, it will hurt someone else's."

"Okay…"

Inuyasha smiled as he kissed his son's forehead and said goodnight. That last 'okay' wasn't a definite 'yes' and with Ryu's curious nature, he knew he would have to be corrected about calling someone a half-breed. Inuyasha walked to his bed and put the folder on his nightstand, then proceeded to collapse on his bed, exhaustion taking its' toll on his body. Before he passed out, the woman from his case went through his mind.

'It can't be the same woman.'


	5. To Meet Again

**A/N: **So I just tried the LibreOffice thing, and it's a lot more convenient than having to wait until I can buy Microsoft Office for this crazy laptop that doesn't like to stay charged. So i tried to write less dialogue, seems to work, but that's up to you guys to help me out with. So here is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Souske stood outside of his parents bedroom, listening to his father yell at his mother. He could just imagine it: his mother sitting on the bed, her hands in her lap as his father paced in front of her yelling. His father was always yelling, and this time he was yelling about some papers. He silently prayed it wasn't his suspension papers. He's be in serious trouble. Souske growled when he heard the dull sound of skin hitting skin, knowing then that his father just struck his mother. When he noticed the sound, he looked around, slightly scared.

'What the heck was that?'

The poor boy didn't realize that he was making the sound and ran downstairs to check it out.

* * *

"What the fuck is this about? You don't pay the fucking bills here bitch so why the hell is electric bill and this water bill so damn high?"

Kagome sat on the bed, her head down and her hands in her lap. As much as she wanted to tell her husband that she was leaving him, she couldn't. He would either kill her, or kick her out and keep Souske with him. Something she never wanted to happen.

"Answer me bitch!"

Kagome looked up. "Everything that is plugged into an outlet whether inside or outside will pull electricity. The only thing I have plugged in is the lamp on my night table. Other than that I have no clue as to why the electric bill is so high. Maybe you should start unplugging some of your things Kouga."

The man Kouga glared at his wife, then punched her in her face. Kagome didn't cry out. She didn't want Souske to run into the room and have to see them fighting again.

"You better remember who you're talking to wench, or you'll get yourself hurt." with that, Kouga left room.

Kagome stayed where she was on the bed, not moving. A single tear ran down her face and only one thought went through her mind as she stared at her hands.

'You'll get yours one day Kouga. I vow it.'

* * *

"Mom do I have to go with you? Can't I stay with uncle Souta?" Souske whined from the backseat.

"Yes you have to come with me. No you can't stay with you're uncle. He has to work today."

Souske crossed his arms and huffed in the backseat and Kagome sighed. This whole week Souske was being a brat, whining when Kagome would tell him no or when he didn't get to do what he wanted. It was worse when they went to see Miroku, Sango, and their children after so many weeks. Souske and Seiji started fighting because Souske couldn't win at some game they were playing, which made the young boy break the game. That didn't sit well with the adults and after the two boys were separated, Miroku took them outside to have a little "talk". Souske was a little less whiny after that incident, but now that Kagome was taking the trip to the law firm, his attitude was coming back in full force.

"I don't want to go to the lawyer office." Souske mumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned the radio up to tune him out. She was glad it was Friday, and she was ecstatic that she was getting this divorce started. That bastard always got violent and always got angry over the smallest things, blaming Souske or herself, but she truly wanted to get this divorce to protect her child. Every time Kouga "disciplined" Souske, the young child ends up with a bruised body or a broken bone. The last time Kouga hit her son, Souske was in a coma for three days. Kagome had to lie to the doctors and explain that he fell out of the tree in their backyard. Most days Kagome wished she was a demon herself, just so she could put up more of a fight with that wolf, but sadly she wasn't. She needed this divorce. They needed this divorce.

"Can I go to Uncle Roku's house then mommy?" Souske asked, having to yell because of the loud music.

Kagome turned the radio down. "Souske, I'm not going to say it again. Sit quietly back there or take a nap. You're staying with me and that's final."

Souske sucked his teeth and Kagome has to refrain from reaching in the back to give the boy something to suck his teeth about. She seriously couldn't wait for this day to be over. Kagome finally pulled up outside the office. She waited for Souske to finish stomping his way up to her before she knelt down to his height.

"Souske look at me." Reluctantly Souske me his mother's stern eyes.

"Souske, this whole week i've had to deal with your rotten behavior and i've had just about enough of it. Now we're going to see the lawyer and you will be on your best behavior, do I make myself clear? No whining, no stomping your feet, and no attitude, understand me?"

Souske pouted and nodded his head.

"I don't want a nod of your head young man. Open your mouth and speak."

"Yes mommy." the young child said quietly.

Kagome stood up and walked into the building with Souske right behind her. The young boy has never been in a building this big before. Souske stood in the foyer and stared up at the high glass ceiling in awe. Murmuring a small 'cool' he turned his attention to the large fish tank imbedded in the wall. 'Ooh! Fish!'

"Good morning. I'm here to see a friend about an appointment." Kagome greeted the secretary at the front desk.

The man behind the desk barely looked up from his magazine to acknowledge the woman standing in from of him. "Name?"

"Sango Ai." Kagome replied.

The man rolled his eyes. "Your name lady. What's your name?"

"Higurashi."

The man clicked on the mouse, typed in a few letters, then finally looked at Kagome. He smiled broadly and bowed. "I apologize for my rudeness Ms. Higurashi. Your scheduled appointment is upstairs on the twenty-second floor. Elevators are to your right and down the hall." the man said with a smile.

Kagome blinked at the brown haired, green eyed man before her. He was a cute guy, but obviously had some serious mood swings. She thanked him with a smile and a small bow and gathered Souske up, ushering him to the elevators.

"Mommy! This place is ginormous! It even has giant fish mommy! Did you see them? Can I press the button?"

Kagome nodded at her son, happy that his mood changed to a better one. She picked him up so that he could press the button to the twenty-second floor and waited as the elevator rose to their destination.

"Wow! Mom look at it! It's another giant fish tank! It even has a ginormous glass sucker! They eat the green nasty stuff off the glass! WOW!"

Souske ran ahead of his mother after the elevator stopped chasing a giant goldfish down the hall. He's never seen fish this big and was amazed by their sizes. 'I'm going to ask mom to buy me one!' The little boy was so excited that he didn't see the small body standing in the hall and collided with him sending them both to the floor.

"Ow. That hurt." Souske said rubbing his sore backside.

He stood up and turned to help the other boy off the floor but stopped when he saw who it was that he bumped. "You!" both boys said at the same time.

Ryu stood and brushed himself off while glaring at Souske.

Souske glared back and clenched his hands. "Why don't you watch where you're going stupid."

"You're the one who ran into me stupid."

"Maybe if you didn't step in my way I wouldn't have ran into you, you stupid hanyou."

Ryu growled and crouched low. He was getting tired of this kid calling him that. Just as he was about to pounce, Kagome walked around the corner.

"Oh hello Ryu. What are you doing here?" she asked oblivious to the fight that was about to happen.

Ryu stood up again and bowed to his teacher, then with one last glare at Souske, he turned and ran through a door at the end of the hallway. Kagome watched the door slam and looked to her son, but pushed the question out of her head. She patted Souske on his head and walked through the door that Ryu just ran into. Two doors on either end of the large room greeted her along with two desks. One was empty and barren, almost as if no one has occupied that side of the hall for a while, the other desk was also empty, but had stacks of papers on it along with a computer that was turned on.

'Maybe I'm in the wrong room.' Kagome thought as she turned back towards the entrance.

"Kagome?" a voice called.

Kagome turned towards the voice with a smile on her face. "Hey Sango."

"Hey! You finally made it." Sango said closing the door she just exited.

"Yes, I had a slight delay this morning." Kagome replied looking at her son.

Sango nodded knowingly and walked to her desk. She took out a bad and held it out to her godson who didn't hesitate to reach in and take a treat.

"Thank you Auntie Sango." Souske said as he sat at the desk.

"I'm real sorry for being so late Sango. Is your boss still here? I'll pay extra for-"

"Damn it all Sango! Where the hell is this friend of yours? I have other shit I need to do today and I don't need to sit here twiddling my thumbs waiting..." Inuyasha stopped his ranting the minute he walked out of his office.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at each other, just staring. Ryu came out of the office behind his father, saw Souske and glared.

"You!" Inuyasha and Ryu said.

"Not you!" Kagome and Souske said.

"Oh good, you all know each other." Sango said with a smile.


	6. It Begins

Hello again! I know it's been like 2 months. I'm sorry for that. It was at the end of my semester and i needed to study. I'm extremely excited about the reviews I received and even more excited about the people who put this on story alert, but to those people who did put this on story alert, I would like to know what you think about the story :) It would help me improve the story for the rest of you and it would help me out to become a better writer and what-not. Thank you all for reading my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within; The product of Advil.

* * *

Sango looked between Kagome and Inuyasha, oblivious to the tension the two parents had with one another. Kagome was seething. How could Sango do this to her? Didn't she know... actually, she didn't know. She never told her best friend about her encounter at work, but still! Why him? They only met once and her first impression of this man was shot and irreparable. How dare he say that she was irresponsible as a parent?

Inuyasha stared at the woman before him with a thousand and one things running through his mind, like for instance, why was this woman in his office area allowing her emotions to show across her face. His other thoughts all revolved around the fact that, and this is after he took a good look at her, that she was very attractive. Brown eyes, raven colored hair, fair skin, and her voice... her voice... well he never really paid attention to her voice the first time they met. He was more preoccupied on how to not murder his son.

"Is there something on my mom's face han... sir? You're staring at her." Souske spoke up stepping in front of his mother.

Kagome looked at her child and softly but sternly called his name. The boy looked away with a pout. Kagome turned to address the man standing in front of her who was now glaring angrily at Sango.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kizuma. It must be an extremely small world for us to meet again so soon." Kagome said holding out her hand.

Inuyasha took hold of the hand that was in front of him and shook it gently, replying with a similar sentence as the woman before him. Her voice... ah her voice. It was so soft, like the wind on a spring day (oh gosh that's sappy). He was so entranced by this woman's voice that he didn't notice Ryu tugging on his arm.

"Dad, wake up."

Sango smiled as Inuyasha came back from his daydream. "I'm going to take the boys downstairs so that they're not bored waiting for you two."

Ryu cheered as Souske looked curious. '_What was downstairs that had that kid so excited?_'

The two parents nodded at their friend and looked at their sons. "Behave," was the only word uttered out of their mouths and the trio were on their way. Inuyasha cleared his throat and stepped aside to allow the woman, who's name he couldn't seem to remember, access to his office. He went over to his desk and quickly flipped through the folder to gain knowledge of this woman's name, then cleared his throat again, but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. Was he nervous? Why was he nervous? This is just another client, just another case. He shouldn't be nervous to speak just because she was gorgeous, but he honestly couldn't utter a word.

"I honestly didn't think that divorce cases were this easy. If I had known that all I had to do was have a staring contest with an attorney I would have done this years ago." Kagome said from her seat in front of Inuyasha's desk.

'_My goodness, the man is infuriating but damn it all he's freaking hot as hell_.' Kagome said to herself as she stared at her attorney.

Those eyes... they're golden, and his silver colored hair. That's an odd combination even if he is a demon. She ignored the glares that was burning a hole into her head and proceeded to imagine how many abs this guy had hidden under his shirt and... did he just flex? Kagome looked up to see a smirking Inuyasha looking straight at her.

"Who's starting now, Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome blushed and turned away. "I... I wasn't staring. Can... can we just get started please?"

Inuyasha sat down behind his desk and opened the folder. "Ok well I know why you're here, but what I want to know is why do you want to get this divorce?"

"What do you mean 'why do I want this divorce?' I want to get out of this marriage." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not good enough Ms. Higurashi. I need specifics. Has he cheated on you? Is he refusing to have sex with you? Has he stolen from you... though if you two share an account I can't help you out with that due to..."

"Yes, he has cheated on me. He's probably stolen from me but I can't prove it."

Inuyasha's gaze bore into Kagome's and she started to squirm in her seat. "There is something you're not telling me Ms. Higurashi. There is a much larger reason as to why you want to divorce your husband and in order for me to help you, you need to give me that reason."

'_Besides the fact that I honestly want to make sure that this man rots in a cell if he does what I think you are divorcing him for._' Inuyasha inwardly mentioned.

Kagome looked away. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to release that information with this man that she's only met once, but she knew that if she didn't, then she would have just wasted her time and his, and she needed this divorce, for her and for Souske.

"Does he beat you, Ms. Higurashi?" Inuyasha question.

Kagome looked up. "What?"

"Does your husband hit you?"

Kagome looked away once more and nodded, and for some reason that small piece of information made Inuyasha want to find this bastard and re-arrange his internal organs.

"That is a definite reason to divorce that fu... husband of yours. It's also a start to land his ass in jail." Inuyasha said as he stood and walked over to the little portable refrigerator.

"He... he hits my son as well." Kagome quietly mentioned.

Inuyasha came back with two sodas and handed one to Kagome. "You have a problem with him disciplining your son? I mean no offense, but even I want to punt your kid somewhere."

Kagome glared at the man across from her. " I'm not talking about a little spanking or a smack upside his head Mr. Kizuma. I'm talking about a full grown man beating. Kouga beats Souske like he's another man out on the street, hitting him with blunt objects that leave horrible bruising. Whipping him with wires, belts, or ropes that leave angry welts all over his body,"

Kagome stood up from her seat and walked to the other side of the room. "He... he pushed my baby down the stairs, just because he spilled his cereal on the floor. Souske had a broken arm and a fractured leg and we're lucky that was all that he suffered. Souske was five, Mr. Kizuma. Five years old... he didn't deserve that,"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. "He doesn't deserve a life like that... no child does Mr. Kizuma. I thought I was going to lose my son that night. He was only... oh god..."

Inuyasha sat back in his chair as he watched his client cry, trying to calm his own emotions. He couldn't imagine abusing Ryu at all, and he knew that is anyone had ever tried to attack or abuse his son, he would lose his mind. Just listening about how her son was abused made him see red. This Kouga has better watch himself... wait a minute...

"Your husband's name is Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, his gaze hardening.

Kagome sniffled and nodded.

"As in Kouga Sukimoto?"

Kagome wiped her eyes. "Yes, but how do you know his last name? Do you know him?"

Inuyasha growled and stood abruptly from his desk. "Yeah I know him. I know him, know of him and quite frankly can't stand the fucker. We went to the same schools, from elementary through college. Who would have guessed that someone who pretty much lived in a juvenile detention center would want and even make his way to become a defense attorney." he said as he paced from his desk to his window.

Kagome scoffed, "Yeah well, he made sure to pick a certain crowd to defend when he became one. Have you been in court with him?"

Inuyasha leaned against his officer window. "I've prosecuted a few of his cases and defended against him in others."

"I thought you were a divorce attorney?"

"You forget, Ms. Higurashi, that I am a youkai. I've lived long enough to get degrees in all of the fields in this line of work. I'm a divorce attorney last, defense attorney first, and prosecutor second. Pretty much, whatever is needed is what I am."

Kagome did actually forget that this man was a half demon. If it weren't for those ears on his head, he could pass for a human. Kagome watched as Inuyasha pushed off from the window and walk over to her.

"In all honesty Ms. Higurashi, I hate divorce cases. That bastard husband of yours always gets the client I'm fighting against and 75% of the time I don't win the cases, but because he's going to be the one who will not only be convicted with domestic abuse, but child abuse as well, I am going to go through with it. I will see to it that you and your son will never have to deal with that fool ever again."

Kagome smiled broadly and jumped up to hug Inuyasha.

'Oh god, she's hugging me...and she smells good...like flowers."

"Thank you Mr. Kizuma. Thank you a million times over."

Inuyasha wished to every being in the universe that he could hug this woman back, but he couldn't move his limbs.

"Um...You're welcome."

Kagome released her hold and was about to open her mouth to repeat another sting of 'thank yous' when the door opened to reveal a stressed out looking Sango hold Ryu by his arm and a security guard holding a very angry Souske by the shoulder.

Though Ryu was angry with the boy next to him, he couldn't help but shudder under his father's gaze. Souske felt ashamed in front of his mother but was too proud to show any emotions.

"Never, in my life, have I seen two children behave the way these two have nor have I ever heard such language. The two of you need to talk to your sons and while you do that, I'm going to get some Advil and a coffee. Excuse me." Sango said as she left the room.

The two parents stared at their bruised sons. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against his desk and Kagome put her hand on her hip. She looked between the two boys with a look between anger and disappointment. Inuyasha was the first of the four to speak up.

"Well, the two of you just ran my secretary out of my office. Good job. Now, how about explaining to us why the two of you were fighting, yet again."

"I don't have to answer to you, you stupid hanyou!" Souske said with venom.

Ryu lunged for the other boy just as Kagome raised her voice to reprimand her son for his rude comment. The two adults watched as the boys tumbled all over the floor knocking into the wall and chairs with fists flying and kicks soaring. When Kagome saw a kick land close to Ryu's temple she turned to Inuyasha.

"Mr. Kizuma stop them! They're going to kill one another!"

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and she sucked in a sharp breath at the man's expression. '_Sexy and scary_' she thought.

"Apparently you've never seen two males fight before. Me breaking them up is not going to do anything to solve this problem that they have." he replied.

Kagome stepped in front of him. "Please. Stop them."

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's brown eyes and could not resist the pleading look that swam in them. With a sigh he walked up to the two boys and easily pulled them apart. "Enough! This fight is over now both of you calm the hell down!"

Ryu ran out of his father's grasp and ran to the farthest corner in the room to get away from his father as fast as possible. He saw the look on his face before he got kicked in the head and he knew he was in massive trouble.

Souske struggled in Inuyasha's grip on his arm until his mother told him to relax and stand still. He wasn't sure what that look on her face meant, but he didn't like it.

"Alright, not that you two have stopped acting like barbarians, will you both explain to us why you were fighting?" Kagome asked placing her hands on her hips once more.

Ryu and Souske looked at one another and then looked away. "Well? We're waiting." Kagome prompted.

Ryu looked at his father and the expression he saw made his ears drop. '_I'm dead_'

"Ryusuke, answer the question." Inuyasha said releasing the other boy's arm.

Ryu stared at his father as tears collected in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Souske watched as the boy he loved to fight falter and cower under his dad's gaze and strangely felt bad for him. He knew he shouldn't care about what happened to this kid, but for some reason he really didn't want to see him in trouble. He turned his gaze to his mother's stern look and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"He-" Souske began.

"Yes Souske?"

Souske swallowed. Looking at the two adults, he suddenly became nervous. He heard Ryu whisper something, then heard his father growl in response. He knew he shouldn't have, but he clearly understood the small whine and growl clear as day, but the response the man gave Ryu scared him. He knew that he didn't want to get that into trouble with his dad.

"I called him a stupid hanyou again, so he hit me for it and then we started fighting. I'm sorry mommy. I know that I wasn't suppose to say that word again, and I won't say it anymore."

Kagome stared at her son for a minute then picked up her purse from the chair. "We'll discuss this at home Souske."

She turned to Inuyasha and bowed, then held her hand out. "Mr. Kizuma, I thank you for what little time we had to discuss my problem. I look forward to our next meeting."

Inuyasha shook Kagome's hand and ushered her to the door. "It's none of my business on how you raise your son Ms. Higurashi, but I honestly believe that you should explain to your son that he too is a half-demon before he finds out for himself the hard way." he whispered in her ear.

Kagome stared at the man before her for a while, wondering why this man who couldn't control his own son's actions of lying and fighting was trying to tell her how to raise her son again, but a small prick at the back of her mind was saying that he was right. Of course her pride stood in the way of common sense.

"You're right Mr. Kizuma, it is none of your business your business on how I raise my son, and if I choose to save his innocence then so be it. Come Souske, we're going home."

Ryu watched as his rival and teacher left his father's office. He stared at his dad who was still facing the closed door. Inuyasha released a huge sigh and returned to his desk. He cleaned up his desk, wrote a note for Sango, then grabbed his blazer. He turned to his son with a smile. "Let's go Ryu. I'll get you some ice cream on the way home."

Ryu looked surprised. "Really? But..."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't worry about today. I'll let you slide this time." he said as he placed his hand on Ryu's head.

"Okay!" Ryu smiled.

Inuyasha watched as his son ran down the hall to the elevator. He placed the note for Sango on her desk then walked down the hall and into the elevator with Ryu. His attention turned to his bouncing son as they rode the elevator down.

'My son, your curiosity is going to land you in serious trouble one day. I know that you called that boy a hanyou to see how he would react. I just hope you won't get carried away next time.' Inuyasha thought to himself as they got into his car and drove off.

* * *

(Note to non-parents or to people who have never taken care of children: Father and Mothers always know what their children are up to, and what wrongs their children have done. :D)

You know, writing this in my notebook, this chapter seemed a lot longer. :P oh well, hope you guys enjoyed it. See I'm not cruel. Neither boy got yelled at or in major trouble today.


	7. A Special Present

**A/N: I re-edited this chapter a bit at the end and don't remember what I typed here -_-. But I do appreciate the four reviews I received and I thank everyone who has reviewed and who put my story on their favorite list. Review and Read on Everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters within. I do not own ToysRUs or Legos**

* * *

The next week came and went by quickly. Ryu and Souske were back in school and had behaved themselves in each other's presence during the week surprising all of the adults. Inuyasha expected a phone call at least once during the week, but his phone never rang nor did he receive a letter home. He was also surprised that Ryu did all of his chores and more without being asked to do so. Inuyasha was so thrilled at the change of behavior that he lifted Ryu's punishment.

Kagome also has a wonderful week. Kouga was off doing whatever he did when he left Kagome and Souske alone, so he wasn't home the entire week. She also met with Mr. Kizuma over the week to discuss the divorce and the date was settled for when the day would come. Kouga just needed to be served his papers. Unfortunately, she had to rely on someone from the law firm to serve him, so she wasn't sure when he would get the papers. Other than worrying about that, Kagome felt that nothing could ruin the rest of her perfect week. Plus it was Friday so she could spend the rest of the afternoon with Souske.

She was putting the supplies from her class's earlier art lesson when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down, she saw one of her students standing there with wide eyes and an envelope.

"Rin-chan, what are you doing up here? You should be outside with everyone else at recess." Kagome said kneeling down to the girl's height.

The light brown haired girl just smiled brightly. "I know Ms. Higurashi. I just wanted to ask you if Souske could come to my birthday party tomorrow. Here's the invitation." Rin handed the envelope to her teacher. "I invited the whole third grade, but Souske never told me if he was coming or not. I hope you and Souske can make it. Thank you for your time Ms. Higurashi." Rin bowed before her teacher and ran out of the classroom, leaving Kagome to stare after her.

"The whole third grade huh? That girl is a strange one." she mumbled to herself.

Kagome stood and opened the envelope.

YOU'RE INVITED!

You're invited to Rin Kizuma's ninth birthday party!

Address: 924 Riverbank Road

Time: 3:00 p.m.- 7:00 p.m.

Please be prepared to have a great time and enjoy yourselves!

Sincerely,

The Kizuma Family

Kagome read the invitation once more before she placed it on her desk. She wondered why Souske never mentioned the party to her, but she pushed the thoughts from her mind. She heard Miroku and Sango talking about the twins going to a party over the weekend as well. It would be good for Souske to hang out with his friends again after school so she knew she would take him. With a smile Kagome sat at her desk waiting for the bell to ring so she could begin her afternoon lessons.

* * *

"It's a great idea Kaede. Ryu needs to see his cousins and family anyway." Inuyasha said into his headset.

Inuyasha leaned against his car in front of the school waiting for the bell to ring. Usually he would pick Ryu up from Miroku and Sango's house after work, but since he and Ms. Higurashi weren't going to discuss the case today, he took the day off. His phone rang as he was driving to the school and was completely shocked to see his ex-wife's sister's number. Kaede had called to schedule a trip for the family and had wanted the two of them to join. It's been a few centuries since Inuyasha stepped foot outside of the city. He would never forget where he came from, but he had to admit, he was spoiled from city life and was considered a city boy. He wouldn't mind roughing it outside again.

"What? Oh yeah. So during the summer break you want to head out?" Inuyasha answered.

"Yes. Perhaps we will leave the day after the children get out for the month."

"Perhaps? You know, for a young woman of this century you really talk like an old bat Kaede. All you have to do is start adding 'ye' to your sentences." Inuyasha teased with a chuckle.

"Oh shush before I purify you the next time I see you."

"Ha ha! You couldn't purify a moth demon even if you wanted to."

Inuyasha laughed as he imagined the glare that Kaede was throwing at him through the phone. He always had a good time messing with the younger woman. She was like a baby sister to him and even after he and Kikyo got divorced, he talked to her from time to time. Kaede never agreed to her sister's decision to abandon Ryu and rarely speaks to her older sister because of it.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. As usual, the children were released by grade level, so it didn't take long before Inuyasha was grunting from having the wind knocked out of him by his energetic son.

"Hi daddy!" Ryu said as he hugged his father.

"Hey squirt. I see you had a good day today."

Ryu nodded and smiled. Inuyasha said something into his headset then reached for his phone. "Ryu, someone wants to speak with you." he said switching off the headset.

Ryu took the phone. " Hello... Hi auntie Kaede!"

Inuyasha ushered his chatty child into the car and drove off once he was seated in the driver side. He wanted to go straight home today, and was going to but remembered that the next day was Rin's birthday. His brother was nagging him all week about picking up this present for his daughter and Inuyasha just continued to put it off. Now he needed to go and pick it up from the store in the next town over. Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. This wasn't a safe area for Ryu to be in, but it needed to get done now before tomorrow.

Before he drove off the exit ramp, Inuyasha reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a ring and a chain.

"Ryu, put the chain on. We're going into an area where demons aren't welcomed." Inuyasha said handing his son the chain.

"Why are we here then if we are not welcomed?" Ryu asked taking the chain and returning his father's phone.

"There's a special present your uncle and I wanted to get Rin for her birthday, so I'm picking it up."

"Why can't Uncle Sess just come and pick it up then? I want to go home."

"Because he's busy Ryu. Now put the chain on." Inuyasha said pulling over into a parking spot.

"But Rin is his kid. Why can't we just go home or to the park? I don't want to run errands dad."

"Dammit Ryu. Stop arguing with me and do as I say!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated with the whining already.

Ryu frowned as he put his chain on and Inuyasha put on his ring. Instantly their hair turned as dark as midnight and their ears disappeared to the side of their heads, turning into human ones. Their fangs became dull and their eyes turned to a chocolate brown. It was a good thing that he had these charms made and Ryu was born and they lived closer to this area. He made a mental note as he checked on Ryu's transformation to thank Kaede and small, but useful miko powers.

This particular area still held onto their views that demons were evil creatures who should be exterminated or enslaved. Usually the weaker demons were enslaved, the stronger ones who put up a fight were exterminated. Sango's ancestors founded this town, but her parents moved her to Tokyo before she was a year old for a better life. Inuyasha hated coming to this town, but as he said before, a special present was here and only one woman was able to make it with her sorcery.

Inuyasha took hold of Ryu's hand once they parked and got out of the car. The last thing he needed was for his son's curiosity to get the better of him and he goes wandering off somewhere. They walked through the shopping area, Inuyasha taking special care to avoid any of the toy stores because he knew that Ryu would want to stop and get something, though that didn't stop the young boy from eying every store they past. Ryu saw one in particular that caught his attention and he tugged on his father's hand.

"Daddy, can we go into that one?" he asked pointing.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. we're here to pickup this gift and then go back home. I really don't want to spend any more time here than I need to."

"But dad, please?" Ryu whined.

"Ryusuke, I said no."

Ryu pouted as he walked along with his father. That store looked so cool too, but instead of going to the store he wanted to go in, his dad dragged him into another one that had blue glowing orbs on the shelves, pots that had smoke coming out of them, and some animal parts that should have been attached to said animals. Ryu's eyes widened at the dead animal parts and moved in closer to his father.

Inuyasha glanced down. "Don't touch anything in here alright?"

Ryu just nodded. He didn't want to touch anything anyway. It might come alive and eat him or something. He stood close to Inuyasha as they came upon a young woman. She looked scary too and Ryu hid behind Inuyasha.

"What can I help you with sir?" the woman asked as she put some objects on the shelf behind her.

Inuyasha took a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I'm here to pick up this order."

The young woman looked at the paper, then back to Inuyasha. "My grandmother deals with the orbs. You can follow me to the back. I'm sure it's back there somewhere anyway."

Inuyasha followed behind the woman. Ryu saw this as an opportunity to go check out that store that they past earlier. As he stepped outside, he bumped into standing right in front of the door to the creepy store.

"Excuse me, sir." he said politely.

"Next time watch where you're going brat." the man sneered.

Ryu stepped back a bit and went around the angry man. When he cleared that area, he looked around to see which way the store was. He started to walk towards the left.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." he said to himself.

He turned down an alley that opened up into a clearing where a giant circle of adults and children were gathered up around another man. Driven by curiosity (go figure), Ryu walked over to the crowd.

"Alright folks, what would you like to see next? You wanna see this little shit jump through a burning hoop? Or shall we put him against one of these other abominations?" the man in the center questioned.

Ryu squeezed his way through the screaming crowd to the front and was appalled by what he saw. A small demon was battered and bloody in the center of the circle. Next to him lay a bloody dagger. He had a collar around his neck like he was some pet and the man attached a leash onto it. The demon was shaking and Ryu could see the dry streak of tears on his face.

"I guess our little friend here will fight against one of these other brutes!" the man announced.

The crowd cheered. Ryu clenched his fists. Just as the man picked the demon up by his collar to throw him into the giant cage with the other demon, Ryu jumped into the circle. The crowd grew quiet, wondering why a child would step into the ring. Ryu walked over to the man with a glare on his face and the crowd started to hiss and yell at the boy.

"Young man, you're messing with my show here." the man said returning the glare Ryu gave him.

"This isn't a show. This is humiliating and it's torture! You're torturing that kid!" Ryu yelled addressing the man and the crowd.

"Shut up brat! If you don't clear out of this area i'll make you fight this demon instead." the man retorted.

Ryu smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

The man, who was now red in the face from anger, reached for the boy in front of him. Ryu ducked under the man's arm and kicked him from behind. As the man fell, Ryu saw that he still held onto the leash that was tied to the other kid's collar, who was watching this whole ordeal with wide frightened eyes. Ryu grabbed the man's arm and bit down hard, resulting in the man to let go of the leash. Ryu turned to run for the kid, but the man grabbed at his shirt collar. As Ryu pulled forward, the man pulled back and all Ryu felt was the sudden release of weight from his neck. The crowd gasped at the sight before them, the man opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and Ryu stared at them all through his now golden amber eyes.

The chain was broken.

"Shit." Ryu mumbled.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she hugged her eager and energetic son. After work she took Souske with her to the mall to get him some new clothes, which the boy dreaded, but his mood picked up once she stopped outside of ToysRUs. Souske screamed with delight as they got out of the car.

"Mommy can I get two toys? No wait, three? Please?" he pleaded.

Kagome chuckled and smiled once more. "Yes baby, go pick out whatever you want. I'm going to be in the girl's section."

"Okay!" Souske said running off.

Kagome watched as Souske turned down an aisle then proceeded to go down one of the other ones herself. She looked through each isle, but nothing came to her mind as to what her student would like. She knew of course that presents weren't a requirement, but it would be nice if she could get the girl something. She just wish she knew what little girls liked, or at least what Rin liked. After a while Kagome just decided to get her student a gift card so her parents could bring her back when they wanted to.

"Mommy! Can I get a game too? Please?" Souske asked coming up to his mother with a giant box.

Kagome blinked at the giant Lego box next to her son. "Honey, I thought you wanted toys?"

"I did, but then I saw this and it's looks so cool and the price on this toy was the same as getting three small toys. Plus I can build and destroy it all I want!" Souske replied with a giant smile.

Kagome looked between the box and Souske. "Sweetie, I really don't think-"

"Please, please, please mom? I promise that I will only stay in my room and father won't know about it. I promise." the young boy pleaded.

With a defeated sigh, Kagome agreed to the giant Lego kit. Souske cheered and picked up the Lego box with ease. As he turned to go to the video game section, Kagome noticed that his hair was growing longer.

'Oh no'

"Souske, wait a minute" she called.

Souske turned around and sure enough, his eyes were a bright blue, just like his fathers.

'Shit' she said to herself.

The concealment spell she had placed on Souske as a baby was wearing off, but she would need help from the sorceress from the next town to renew and put a longer enchant on the bracelet he wore. Well, maybe she could put a small one on until the party was over tomorrow, then head over to the next town on Sunday. She rarely used her miko powers, partly because she only found out about them at fifteen and didn't know how to control them, but also because she was afraid of hurting her baby. A small concealment spell was needed now however so she closed her eyes and muttered under her breath a small incantation.

"Mommy are you coming?" Souske questioned from the game section.

Kagome opened her eyes and was relieved to see that Souske's eyes turned back to her chocolate brown and his hair was shorter. "Yes sweetie. I'm on my way." she replied as she walked over to her eager son.

* * *

"Souske, how come you never told me about Rin's birthday party?" Kagome asked at dinner.

Souske shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I forgot about it."

"Well I think it would be nice of us to go tomorrow. Plus you get to see your friends again."

Another shrug. "Mkay. Is that why we went to the toy store? To get Rin a present?" Souske asked around his food.

"Swallow your food before you talk Souske and yes, that was part of the reason. I also took you today because you was so well behaved all week that I thought you deserved a treat."

Souske smiled at the praise. He loved making his mom happy. He was excited about the birthday party too. He never told his mom or his friends, but he liked Rin a lot. Also a party meant that he would get cake and candy, and since his father never allowed sweets in the house, he was jumping with joy on the inside. His happy mood eased away a bit as a nagging thought plagued his mind.

'You're a hanyou just like me. Anything you say about me you're saying about yourself stupid.'

The comment that Ryu kid said to him last Friday still bothered him. He couldn't be a half-demon. They were abominations. His father said that they were so it had to be true. Plus, both of his parents were human and so was he...right? Everyone he knew was human right? So he was too.

'That kid was wrong.' Souske said to himself. He grabbed at some more bread and went on to tell his mother about what happened at recess that day.

'Ryu is dead wrong.'

* * *

**Bang Bang Bang**

'I'm going to murder whoever thought that knocking on my door at 2:00 in the morning was a good idea.' Kouga thought to himself as he untangled himself from the girl sleeping next to him.

The banging continued as he stumbled through his condo to the front door.

"WHAT?" he growled at the man standing in front of him.

The messenger smiled. "Here you go Mr. Sukimoto." he said cheerfully handing off the envelope.

Kouga snatched the bright folder and glared at the man. "Are you fucking serious? You come to my house at 2 in the morning, bang on my door and wake my ass up for some fucking papers? I should fucking kill you, you stupid human shit!"

The man smiled brighter. "Good day to you sir. I wish you the best of luck in the upcoming days." the young man who had a death sentence said as he turned and walked down the hall.

Kouga slammed his door after the man. He growled and grumbled about inconsiderate people as he ripped open the envelope. Through the pale moonlight shining through his window, he saw in big bold letters:

**DIVORCE COURT**

Reading the front page again and again, Kouga leaned against his bar. The lights flashed on and the woman he was laying with walked up to him.

"What is it babe?" she asked.

Kouga didn't answer her. He just continued to stare at the paper. Finally he looked up with murder in his eyes.

"That fucking bitch."

* * *

**A/N: You know, when I wrote this chapter out, it seemed a lot longer, but hey, seven pages is good in my opinion. I hope you all liked the chapter. Now, the flashback sentence that Souske had is a comment that Ryu had said to him that day in the office, which is the last chapter. I didn't put in the whole fight scene between the boys because it was redundant. **

**The reason why I left Ryu and Inuyasha's part of the story the way I did is because I want you guys to tell me if you think that Ryu should be punished if his father finds him, or if he should be let off. Just a reminder though, this eight year old child was talking back, whining, disobeyed his father by running off and fought with some random stranger because he didn't mind his business. I only ask your opinion because there are some people who do not believe that children should be disciplined :P. So it is up to you, my lovely readers. REVIEW! **


	8. Saved

**Yeeeeeah... I apologize for the long wait. I don't even remember when I last updated. I am sorry. Please don't hurt me. Also, I can't really tell if this is a long chapter or not sooooooooo... I will update again. i have ch 9 written out. Just need to type it. Doing it tonight. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

Inuyasha's heart thundered in his chest as he raced through the streets and alleyways of the shopping district. He was mentally kicking himself for being so careless, so stupid. He should have grabbed Ryu's hand. He knew that the boy would take any slip-up on his part to get away and go explore. He was a mini him after all.

'Damn it all, why wasn't I paying attention?'

He couldn't find him, and what's worse is that his demon senses were dull from the concealment charm. He had to get Kaede to make one where he could still use his damn senses.

"Excuse me, have either of you seen a small boy? Looks just like me?" Inuyasha asked two women standing by a flower shop.

One woman shook her head. The other studied Inuyasha for a bit. "I remember you. You're the father with the whiny brat." she said.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. The woman continued. "The last time I saw your son you were entering that crazy old woman's shop."

Inuyasha grudgingly thanked the woman and took off once again. He ran out of the district to where he parked the car, but Ryu wasn't there either. Inuyasha leaned against the car trying to catch his breath. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered breathlessly.

"Did you pick up the present?"

"Yeah I got it, but I have a bigger problem right now Sesshomaru."

"Why are you out of breath little brother?"

"Ryu ran off while I was in the store. I've been running around town with this fucking charm on my hand for most of the afternoon looking for him and we both know I can't take this shit off in case some stupid human sees me."

Inuyasha heard a deep sigh on the other end. "I told you to do something about his behavior Inuyasha. Look, I'm in my car now I'll head over there and meet you."

"Fine." Inuyasha replied as he hung up.

He glanced around the parking area. Deserted. He was becoming even more worried. The sun had about another hour before nightfall. Inuyasha's heat beat faster in his chest from worry as he started the search once again. He didn't get very far before he heard a group of people talking ahead of him.

"I can't believe that demon brat had the balls to attack Mr. Yumichi like that." one said.

"I know! What nerve." another said.

"They all should be exterminated."

"Well we get to see an execution tomorrow morning. That kid's a goner."

"I've never seen such a combination of demon before though. Silver hair and gold eyes? I know he's a hanyou but that's a funky combo."

'Ryu!' Inuyasha rushed to the man.

"Excuse me, where did you see the boy with silver hair and gold eyes?" he asked.

The man turned. "What's it to you?"

Inuyasha thought for a second. "The boy, he's my... slave." 'This is the only way I can save you Ryu.'

The man scoffed. "Your slave? Where is the boy's collar then?"

"I left it."

"Left it? More like you never had one. Why was he wearing a charm to conceal his true self? If he's your slave, why were you hiding him?"

"I didn't want someone to snatch him up from me since I forgot his collar." 'Why am I answering this bastard?'

The man didn't seem convinced. "Why wasn't he with you all day?"

"Oh give the man a break George." a woman next to the man said. "The boy is most likely tied up with Mr. Yumichi in the clearing right outside the district. I'd hurry if I were you sir. I believe he's leaving soon." the woman who spoke smiled gently at Inuyasha who thanked her for the information and took off again.

'Two alleys down. Outside the district. Fuck, you better be alive and well Ryu.'

Inuyasha ran as hard as he could to reach the clearing, then, nothing. No one was there. He was too late. Just when he thought his world was lost forever, he heard them.

"Let me go you fucking bastard! My dad will tear you to shreds when he finds me!" he heard Ryu yell from the other side of the clearing.

Racing up the hill, Inuyasha looked over the edge and saw a man smoking on a cigar, a fox kit with orange hair, and Ryu. He was safe, and from this distance, seemed unharmed as well. Inuyasha let go of the breath he was holding in, then made his dissent to the pit. As he started at Ryu, all of his worry turned to relief and then relief turned to anger. He was going to end up in jail tonight. He just knew it. Right now, Inuyasha wanted to strangle his son.

Yumichi looked up when he heard the footsteps come closer. "Show's over son. Go on and head on home." he said.

Ryu saw his father approach them and was about to call out but closed his mouth when he saw the look on his face. That was a look saying 'stay quiet and I'll deal with you later.'

Inuyasha walked over to the man before him. "I'm not here for your show. I'm here to retrieve what is mine."

"What's yours, huh? Well sorry son, I don't have anything that belongs to you."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed a bit, angry that this man was playing with him and at the situation in general.

"I'm afraid that you do. You see that sliver haired demon over there?" Inuyasha inclined his head over to the two boys. "That's my slave. He disobeyed my orders and ran off."

"Yeah no shit. Little bastard stole a concealment charm to make him look human. He attacked me, my guess trying to save the little shit kitsune I got."

Inuyasha glanced over at Ryu. "My apologies for his insolence."

Yumichi blew out some smoke. "Yeah, he did a number on my arm here. I'm sure you won't mind paying a small fee for the medical bill. I mean, he is your slave isn't he?"

Inuyasha glanced at the man, but took out his wallet. He pulled out 500 yen and handed that money over. " That should cover your medical bills and more."

Yumichi counted out the money and smiled. "That'll do my boy." he said.

He walked over to where he tied Ryu up against a tree and cut him loose. "Seems your master cares a great deal for you demon. I would have just left min to die."

Ryu's eyes widened at the thought of death and ran to his father. Yumichi turned to face them once more.

"If I were you, I'd teach that boy some respect for his superiors. He may not get off so easily next time. A firm hand or belt never steered anyone wrong, though you may want a whip for that one. Got a mouth on him too."

Inuyasha ignored the man even though he heard every word that was said. His attention was mainly focused on the battered and bloody kitsune pup who stared at him the whole time he was getting Ryu back. Those green eyes pleaded with him. Inuyasha couldn't hold back his growl of anger, but was glad that it was low enough so the human couldn't hear him.

"Mr. Yumichi, correct?

Yumichi nodded. "That's my name."

"I want to make a deal with you." Inuyasha stated taking his wallet out again.

"What's that son?"

"How about I double that 500 I just gave you for that kitsune? I'm sure you have plenty of other slaves to cart around."

Yumichi pondered the request a bit. The kitsune's eyes widened as he looked between his master and the man a few feet from him.

"Double huh? Hmm... I think I'll pass on that offer. I kinda like using the runt for entertainment purposes, if you know what I mean." Yumichi said touching his belt.

Inuyasha glared, then put a smile on his face, a smile that never reached his eyes. He reached for his ring and pulled it off.

"I don't think you understand. I'm not taking 'no' for and answer. Now you can either take the money and give me the pup, or I can take him myself and make sure your remains are lost in the Pacific Ocean. It's your choice."

Yumichi fell on his backside and stumbled over his works as he watched the man before him change into a demon. Inuyasha held out the wad of money and he took it without a fuss. Ryu ran over to the kitsune and broke the collar off, then grabbed his hand to run back to his father.

Once the two boys were settled next to him, Inuyasha put the ring back on, turned and walked away. He was still angry. He honestly wanted to punch something to release some of this pent up anger. How could Ryu do this?

The young boy in question noticed and felt his father's emotions. He let go of the other boy's hand and walked up to him.

"Dad?"

No answer.

Ryu sighed. "Daddy, don't be mad. I'm sorry that I ran off earlier."

Still no answer.

Frustrated, Ryu stepped in front of his father. "I'm sorry! Okay? I shouldn't have ran off like I did, but I did it! It's in the past now alright? So let's forget that any of this happened! It's your fault anyway! You should have taken me to the fucking store I wanted to go to!"

Ryu covered his mouth after his little tantrum, realizing too late that he not only yelled at his father, but he cursed at him too. He knew he was in for it, at least he thought he was. With his hand still over his mouth he watched as his father walked around him and head for his car. The kitsune pup followed after him, jogging to stay by his side.

'I have to remember to look up how many years a parent gets in jail for ripping out their kid's tongue.' Inuyasha thought as he walked to his car.

It was dark now, so it was safe to take off the ring and allow his senses to pick up again. As they came back, he picked up the distinct scent of his older brother.

"I see you found him." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "And he's still in one piece."

"For now." was all Inuyasha muttered. He handed the bag that had the present in it to Sesshomaru and opened the door to his car.

"You're a fool to not correct your son's behavior Inuyasha. One day he will push you to a breaking point and you may not be able to control yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind, brother."

Inuyasha joined the two boys in the car and started the engine. Before he pulled off, he looked in the rear view mirror.

"Hey runt," he called.

Both boys looked up, but Inuyasha pointed at the kitsune. "You have a name?"

The little boy was scared, be he timidly answered. "My last master never gave me a name, master."

"I'm not your master. What is the name that your parents gave you?"

"... Shippo. My name is Shippo, sir."

"Shippo... hmm."

Inuyasha put the car into gear and finally drove out of that town. The two boys went to sleep just as he got on the interstate and Inuyasha's mind was reeling as he thought about Ryu and how he has changed for the worse over the last few days.

'Maybe I am being soft on him. I just can't stand to see him cry, but after today I think I'm done. Starting today, there are no second chances. I have to be the parent, not his friend. I have to guide him, even if it hurts him.'

* * *

"Woooooooah! I didn't know Rin lived in a place like this! It's gigantic!" Souske said staring at the mansion before him.

Kagome could only nod as she drove up to the first gate in awe. She couldn't believe that one of her students actually lived this luxuriously. She wondered why her parents decided to send her to a rinky-dink school instead of one of those prestigious private ones.

"Name?" a voice over the intercom requested.

Kagome stuck her head out her window. "Higurashi Kagome."

"Your reason for visiting?"

"I'm here for the birthday party."

"Please place your invitation on the tray."

A small metal tray slid out from the intercom. Still in awe, Kagome placed her invitation on the tray and watched the tray slide back into its place. A bell sounded and the gate opened, allowing access onto the premises. The valet, a short pudgy looking man, scrunched up his nose at Kagome's beat up Ford. He daintily got in and drove it to the farthest part of the lawn after the occupants got out.

"Why did he put our car way down there mom?" Souske asked.

Kagome sighed. "Some people just think that they're better than other I guess."

Souske looked up at his mom and patted her hand, then ran up to the mansion and rang the doorbell.

"Are you serious? You didn't do anything about Ryu's actions yesterday?"

Inuyasha shook his head and continued sipping on his drink. The men, mostly demons, all piled into the den to play pool and talk about the recent game that was on T.V while the woman stayed in the kitchen and living room areas. The party was going on with music blasting, games, and a bouncing castle that all of the children were currently enjoying while the parents stayed indoors. Everything was going well for the hanyou, until his brother spoke up about what all occurred yesterday afternoon. After recalling everything that happened, the father of the group reprimanded Inuyasha for not handling his son's behavior.

"Damn man. You're good. If that were any of my kids, they wouldn't be vertical right now." Hiten, one of the fathers stated as he hit one of the pool balls.

"My kids wouldn't have teeth in their mouths. Curse at me, I dare you." another father put in.

"I'd probably be needing one of you brothers to be my lawyer if my kid pulled any of that shit."

Inuyasha's ears twitched with agitation as he listened to the other fathers say what they would have done. He finished off the cup he had in one gulp and slammed the glass on the bar. Miroku, the wise one out of the bunch, saw the frustration in his friend's face and decided to change the subject.

"So, Inuyasha, what are you going to do with the kid you picked up?" he asked sipping on his watered down drink.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a grateful glance and shrugged. "Guess I'll go through the process of legally adopting him."

"Why? You own the runt, just make him work for you. He won't be useful to you anyway." one of the human parents said.

All eyes fell on the human man. Every man glared at him and the man gulped, knowing he said the wrong thing. Inuyasha stood up from the bar and walked out muttering something about gutting big mouthed humans. He finally heard the sounds of the other men speaking harshly and berating the human for his comment as he headed down the hall to the other wing of the mansion to see the kids. The doorbell rang as he turned a corner, but the thought of which guest just arrived was pushed to the back of his mind when he saw Shippo kneeling on the floor with a rag in his hand scrubbing the marble with all of his might.

"Shippo, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked kneeing in front of the child.

Shippo, who was still afraid to look at anyone in the eye, started to tremble. "I... I spilled the... the juice. I'm sorry master, I'll clean up the whole hallway until it shines master. I promise. Just... please don't whip me."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and released a frustrated sigh. Every bone in his body wanted to go and find that bastard who held this kid in slavery and rip him apart.

"I'm not going to hit you kid, especially not for spilling a cup of juice, but I'll knock you in your head if you call me master again."

"But...you bought me. That... that means that I'm your slave now. I... belong to you." Shippo replied meekly.

With a frustrated growl, Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck. "Listen to me right now, and listen very very carefully. I am not, nor will I ever be your master, got it? You want to call me something, then you call me Mr. Kizuma or Inuyasha. Got it?" Inuyasha said.

Shippo just nodded with wide eyes. Inuyasha continued. "I bought you from the fucker to save your life, not so that you could work for me."

"... but, ma..."

"Say it and you'll regret it kid." Inuyasha said glaring at the small kitsune.

Shippo looked down at his feet deciding not to say anything. Inuyasha sighed and set the boy back onto the floor.

"Listen Shippo, you have nothing to be afraid of anymore, okay? I will protect you from anyone and anything alright? You're free from all of that slavery stuff and I promise that with my life, you will not go back to that form of living."

The young kitsune started to tremble again, but this time it wasn't from fear. Inuyasha smelled the tears before they fell out of the child's eyes. He patted his head and pushed the boy gently to the room where the other kids decided to play at. As he turned around, he felt a small weight on the back of his leg. Looking down, he saw that Shippo latched onto him.

"Shippo, go play with the other kids."

The boy shook his head. "They... they said...they s...said...I...was too... small. They... won't...let me play."

Inuyasha sighed once again. Reaching behind him, he pulled the small boy around to face his front and picked him up. Shippo held onto Inuyasha like a vise as he sobbed his eyes out.

"Daddy? What's wrong with him?" Ryu asked coming out of the room.

Inuyasha tensed a bit, but didn't turn around. "Nothing Ryusuke. Go finish playing."

With that, Inuyasha walked off down the hall going towards the front of the mansion, leaving Ryu to look after him with sad, hurt eyes.

'Daddy...'


	9. Make up

**See, I told you guys I wouldn't leave you hanging for long. I thought I had finished writing the chapter but I guess I didn't, but it's done now :D. I also notice that chapters always seem longer when you write them out, but when you type them out they're shorter. Ah well. I hope you all enjoy! Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...for any of the past chapters either. **

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the mansion with Shippo in his arms. He was mentally kicking himself for being so cold to Ryu, but he was still angry with the pup for his stunt the day before. It didn't help that at every interval someone brought the even up again making it harder to forget about what had happened. He had to talk to his son. Soon.

"I'm so glad that you were able to join us today to celebrate Rin, Ms. Higurashi. I'm sure Rin will be estatic. You're all she talks about when she gets home."

Inuyasha walked into the parlor room that the women had occupied all day with Shippo and stopped in his tracks.

'Kagome'

It never failed. Everytime he saw this woman his throat became dry and he couldn't speak. His thoughts escaped him, and if he wasn't concious of the fact that he had a child in his arms, he probably would have collapsed. Today, Kagome just looked...gorgeous. He was still staring at his client until his sister-in-law, Kagura, cleared her throat.

"Is there something you need Inuyasha?" she asked looking past Kagome to him.

Kagome turned and smiled as she faced the silver haired hanyou. "Hello Mr. Kizuma. I didn't know that Rin invited Ryu here as well."

Inuyasha swallowed the lump preventing him from speaking as he looked at all of the mothers in the room. "They're um...cousins." he stammered.

Kagome giggled at the hanyou's shyness. 'He always gets like this when he sees me. Even at his office I have to mention Kouga or the divorce before he can function. It's kind of cute though.'

The women in the room looked between the two people staring at each other. Sango, sitting by the windo, looked with a knowing smile at her two friends.

'Cupid, we have attraction.' she thought to herself.

Though she would enjoy watching Inuyasha struggle with his new found shyness, she also knew that if he became embarrassed, he would withdraw into himself, so she decided to save him.

"Who do you have there Inuyasha?" she asked gesturing to the child in his arms.

Inuyasha silently send a 'thank you' to Sango for allowing him to switch his attention to the now sleeping boy in his arms.

"Um...Shippo. This is the kid I told you and Miroku about last night." he replied.

"Aww. He's taken to you already Inuyasha-sama." a female youkai said from her seat.

Inuyasha cut his eyes at the woman as the humans all cooed at Shippo. No one heard the last part of the woman's sentence, which was a relief...at least he thought everyone hadn't heard her.

"You saved him? From what?" Kagome question taking up a vacant seat.

With his shyness finally receeding, Inuyasha replied with a blatant answer. "Slavery."

Kagome's eyes softened at the thought that anyone could enslave demons, especially children. She stared across the room as Sango and Inuyasha chatted, silently losing herself in her thoughts.

"You want some company?" Inuyasha asked taking the seat next to her.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She was never one for mingling with other people or hanging out, but Inuyasha seemed to make her feel comfortable. The boy he called Shippo started to stir after Inuyasha shifted him into a different posistion. Kagome's smiled widened when he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Hello there. My name is Kagome. What's your name?" Kagome asked holding out her hand.

Shippo inched as far away as he could from Kagome and buried his head in the crook of Inuyasha's arm.

Kagome took her hand back with a smile still on her face. "I see he still is wary of humans." she said.

Inuyasha nodded and looked at the boy. 'It may take some time before he can trusts humans. I'd be scared of them too if I was in his posistion.'

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair he shared with Kagome and just listened to the multiple conversations within the room.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Dear Ri-in! Happy Birthday To You!"

A chorus of cheers rang out in the backyard as Rin made a wish and blew out the candles. All of the children crowded the table for cake and ice cream, eager to get their piece first so they could get a second one. All of the children except one.

Ryu over to the swing set that Rin had received for her last birthday. He swung his feet to put the swing motion, letting it move back and forth slowly, but never pushed his body to make it move in full force.

Kagome was helping Kagura hand out the desert when she looked up and saw the young boy sitting by himself. She excused herself after the last guest took their cake and walked over.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" she asked gesturing to the other swing.

Ryu shook his head as he continued to kick the dirt under him. Kagome sat on the swing and lightly pushed herself into a steady rhythm. She wasn't sure if she should press the boy on his silent behavior. Just when she opened her mouth, Ryu spoke up.

"Ms. Higurashi, did your dad ever hate you?" he asked kicking some more dirt with his shoe.

Kagome stopped swinging at the question and stared at Ryu, who suddenly started trembling.

"No, Ryu. My father loved both my brother and myself very dearly, and I'm sure he still does. Why would you-"

"He hates me." Ryu said softly.

"What?"

"My dad hates me. He hates everything about me I just know it."

Kagome was completely shocked at the trembling boy's outburst. Ryu was always the quiet one in her class and never seemed to have a care in the world, but now whatever happened between Inuyasha and Ryu has troubled him deeply.

"Ryu, your father does not hate you." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, he does."

"No he doesn't Ryusuke. Your father does not hate you and I wish you would stop saying that he does." Kagome said raising her voice a bit.

She checked behind them at the party goers to make sure no one saw or heard them before she continued. "I don't know all of what had happened between you and your dad yesterday Ryu but I can honestly gaurentee that your daddy loves you will all of his heart."

Ryu shook his head again. "Then why is he ignoring me? He won't talk to me or look at me either. All he is doing is taking care of that Shippo kid. He loves that kid more than me."

Kagome got up and kneeled in front of the boy. "Listen to me Ryusuke Kizuma. Your father loves you very very much. No one on this Earth can replace you in his hear. Do you think he would have come to your rescuse yesterday if he didn't love you?"

Ryu shook his head. Kagome continued. "I don't know your daddy well enough, but from my visits to his office and the few times I have seen him around you, I can tell that he loves you. So stop this 'he hates me nonsense'. Okay?"

With tears in his eyes Ryu nodded. Kagome smiled once more and held out her hand. "Let's go see what kind of presents Rin got for her birthday." she said taking his hand.

Ryu allowed his teacher to guide him back to the party where Rin was starting to open her presents. He glanced up at Kagome and couldn't help but think: 'I wish Ms. Higurashi was my mom'.

* * *

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow as she picked up the last plastic cup from the side yard. She already did the back yard and now after finishing the side, she moved on to the inside. She didn't get very far before Inuyasha stepped in her way.

"You know you're freaking the servants out with this cleaning bit right?"

"I'm only picking up a little to help out. Besides, I honestly don't think you should be worried about me or the servants." Kagome stepped around the hanyou.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome turned on him. "You've been neglecting Ryu, Mr. Kizuma. He told me how you've been avoiding him, how you've been ignoring him all day. I understand that you may be angry with Ryu but you can't ignore him. Children need attention."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to defend himself but Kagome continued. "He thinkgs that you hate him. He believes that since your'e ignoring him that you love Shippo more than him. Mr. Kizuma, you need to stop acting like a child and go talk to Ryu about how you feel."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. He stared at the woman across from him for a minute before smirking.

"Before I retaliate about you trying to tell me how to raise my son, Ms. Higurashi, let me ask you this: Have you told your son that he's half-demon?"

Kagome glared and stomped away as Inuyasha smiled triumphantly, though he knew she was right. He needed to talk to his son.

It didn't take long to find him. Ryu was sitting under one of the trees in the backyard looking at the stars. Inuyasha walked over and stood waiting for some acknowledgement from his son. When Ryu's ear swiveled to face him, he sat down.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "The stars are bright tonight, aren't they?"

Ryu just continued to stare at the sky. Inuyasha started to play at the grass. He was never good at these things. Usually the person he wronged would just yell or attempt to beat the holy hell out of him, but this whole talking thing was still new to him.

"Why do you hate me daddy?"

The question was so soft that even with his accute hearing Inuyasha nearly missed it.

"I don't hate you Ryu."

Ryu turned tear filled eyes towards his father. "Then why were you ignoring me? You didn't talk to me all day or even last night!"

"Ryu-"

"That wasn't nice! I said I was sorry and...and..."

Ryu broke off into a sob and Inuyasha felt like dirt. It's kind of hard on your heart when your own kid tells you off for being a complete jerk. He picked his sobbing son up and held him in his lap. He growled comfortly against Ryu, who's crying quieted into silent tears.

"I don't hate you Ryu. There is no excuse for why I was ignoring you and for that I apologize. I was confused and angry, and I should have talked to you instead of shut you out like I did. My behavior was... shitty."

"Daddy, you said the 's' word." Ryu sniffled.

"Mmhmm, and you've been saying quite a few 'f' words little squirt." Inuyasha replied tickling his son a bit.

"... but seriously, if you ever swear at me again, I'm ripping your tongue out. Do you understand me?"

Ryu nodded. "Yes daddy."

Silence surrounded the two hanyous once more, and again was broken with a soft question.

"Do you like that boy more than me dad?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Didn't we just go over this?"

"No. We talked about you loving me. Not like."

"It's the same thing."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Alright listen. There is no one on this Earth that is going to replace you. Do I make myself clear?"

Ryu nodded. Inuyasha continued. "Think of Shippo as your new little brother, alright? Siblings have special places in their parents hearts that is meant for only them. You have your own space, and no one can ever replace you. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now I think we should head home. Your Uncle's getting into one of his moods and I don't feel like fighting with him tonight."

Ryu laughed as he and his father walked back into the mansion.

* * *

The car was slowing down. The car was slowing down and Kagome was mentally cursing the piece of junk she drove daily.

"Come on. Don't do this to me. Come on." she muttered.

With a half tank of gas, the car sputtered, and came to a stop. Kagome stared in disbelief as he car shut off in the middle of the highway.

'This can't be...'

"Fuck!" she cried.

Souske gasped. "Mom you cursed!"

"Yes I know baby. Don't copy mommy's actions."

"Why did we stop?"

Without answering Kagome got out of the car after popping the hood. She could feel the heat before she even opened the hood. She coughed a bit as she inhaled some of the smoke, then sighed realizing that her precious car just had its last stand.

"What's wrong with the car mommy?" Souske asked getting out of the car.

Kagome sighed again. "The car died on us baby."

"So we're stuck here?"

Kagome thought for a moment. She didn't have many choices. The battery on her phone was dead and she didn't dare hitch-hike. There was a horrible story about how three girls were kidnapped and taken to a condemed house two towns over. Only one survived the event, and because there are crazy sick people in the world, Kagome refused to ever ask a stranger for a ride. No, the only option right now was to start walking home.

She reached into the car and got her purse. "Alright Souske. Looks like we're walking home tonight."

Souske sighed. "Okay...it's a good thing we wore sneakers today, right mom?"

Kagome smiled. Souske always cheered her up in his own little way. She reached for his hand and with a little encouraging squeeze, they started walking.

Inuyasha was half listening to his son trying to get Shippo to speak. His mind was more focused on the last conversation he had with his brother before he left.

***Flashback***

"Have you felt it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru question outside the mansion.

"Felt what?"

"Don't play stupid. I know you feel that there is trouble coming from father's lands."

Inuyasha sighed. "Dad's lands are your affairs Sesshomaru, not mine, but if you must know, yes I have. Honestly i've been trying to ignore the feelings."

"You can not ignore what is in your blood. Trust me, I tried for centuries and yet you're still here."

"I think we both failed at trying to ignore one another. Especially since Ka..." Inuyasha broke off.

Touchy subject to talk about his second love. The first one tried to kill him. Second one... he lost through an unfortunate accident.

"They say that most people only get one chance at finding true love, but I think fate has given you a second chance, little brother."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your client fool. She is the spitting image of Kagome 500 years ago. You can not possibly be that daft."

"She isn't my Kagome." Inuyasha muttered. "She may have the same name, but she's not my mate."

"Whatever. Anyway, we are to head for the castle at the start of summer. We need to discuss father's lands and the security of it."

"How do you figure that I'm just going to do as you say? I don't want anything to do with that political shit."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You _will_ come to the castle Inuyasha. End of discussion."

***End Flashback** *

'Fucking bastard.' he thought irritably.

Trying to run his life like he was a pup again, but he knew that he had to help defend his family's lands if it's in danger. His mind was also swarming over the possiblity hat his first mate has been reincarnated.

'Could it really be my Kagome?"

"Dad, why are there people walking on the road?" Ryu asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

Inuyasha slowed a bit. "I don't know."

He came to a stop on the side of the road and stepped out. "Excuse me. Do you need help?"

The minute she turned around he lost control of all his senses. ' I have _got_ to get better control of myself.'

"Mr. Kizuma?" Kagome asked shielding her eyes from the headlights.

"Yeah... what are you doing walking out here?"

"We're walking home. Our car broke down a little ways back. You probably passed by it."

He probably did pass by it, but he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice it. "You shouldn't be walking out here at this time of night. Especially with a child." he said.

"Yes I know, but I had no other choice. My phone is dead so I can't call anyone."

"Well then allow me to drive you and Souske home."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I couldn't do that to you. We'd be a burden."

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Get in the car." Inuyasha turned and opened the passenger door.

Kagome frowned but followed after the generous man. Souske grudingly follwed behing his mother and when he got to the car glared at the two adults.

I'm not sitting next to that mutt face kid mom." he declared crossing his arms.

Ryu glared as well. "I don't want you to sit next to me either!"

Kagome and Inuyasha groaned.

"I'm not getting into a car full of half-breeds."

"Then walk home you ignorant han-"

"Ryusuke enough." Inuyasha interrupted harshly.

Ryu looked at his father with a pout then just sat back in his seat. Kagome turned on her son.

"Souske, I'm not going to deal with this tonight. We're all tired and Mr. Kizuma is nice enough to drive us home. So you can either sit in the back with the boys quietly or you can sit in the front, but you're getting into this car. Now cooperate."

Souske huffed, but got into the car on the other side from Ryu. Kagome sat in the fronst with Inuyasha. Shippo looked between the two boys on either side of him. He sniffed at Souske discreetly then sat back. Though he was was still timid to speak, his quiet question didn't go unheared.

"Why does he hate half-demons sir? He is one too."

The question was such a shock to everyone. Inuyasha had to regain control of the car after it swerved into the other lane. Ryu looked at the smaller boy in disbelief. Kagomelooked at her son who had a mix of emotions, then watched as he settled with his most infamous one.

"I'm not a filthy half-breed you little dork. I'm human."

Shippo casted his eyes to his lap and trembled a bit. Ryu chose to open his mouth at this time.

"Don't talk to him that way! You are a half-demon just like me and daddy!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and I can prove it!" Ryu reached for the chain around Souske's neck.

"Ryusuke sit down and be quiet! Now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Ryu retracted his hand. "But dad, he-"

"I said enough. If I have to speak to you again I will pull over. Do I make myself clear?"

Ryu sat back with tears in his eyes. It wasn't fair. He always got yelled at because his teacher's son didn't know what he was.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome as he drove off the highway and came to the first light. She was brooding, and for some reason that bothered him.

"So where am I going?" he asked her softly.

"Make a left at the next light and then a right." she replied.

When the light turned green Inuyasha did as he was told, stopping at the next light. Two fire trucks flew past them with their sirens blaring making a left turn two streets down.

"A fire at this time of night?" Kagome questioned mostly to herself.

"Probably some idiot who left the stove on," Inuyasha replied, "Where am I turning after this?"

"Follow the street down two blocks and make a left."

"...Isn't that in the direction that the trucks went?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mom, there's smoke by our house." Souske said.

Kagome looked more closely in the direction and swore quietly. Inuyasha didn't wait for the light to turn green before he sped off in the direction of Kagome's home. Kagome jumped out of the car and just stood still, watching her house burn fiercely. Inuyasha told the boys to stay in the car and got out as well.

"My house..." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say though he wanted to say something. It was like when a friend's relative died and they're upset... you're stuck at how to make them feel better. Before he could think of anything to say, Kagome grabbed his hand. Without thinking he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Souske sat watching his house burn and the firemen fight the blaze. Suddenly he gasped and got out of the car running for his burning home.

"SOUSKE!" Kagome yelled as she ran after her son.

The firemen who were standng around giving orders didn't see the child run past, but grabbed Kagome before she could pass the line.

"You can't go in there lady!" the chief said.

"My son just ran in there! LET ME GO!" Kagome tried to fight off the men to get to her son. Just as she broke free another man came and grabbed her.

"SOUSKE!"

A blur of white sped past her and jumped over the group of men fighting the fire. She looked behind her and only saw Ryu and Shippo standing by the car. Fear stuck her again and she turned towards the blazing inferno.

"INUYASHA!"

Time seemed to move so slow for the next few minutes. The left side of her house collapsed. A loud 'bang' sounded though the area indicating that the fire finally reached the water heater and pilot light. Finally she saw her son. He was standing at a window banging on the glass, and then a beam fell and blocked his view. Kagome passed out.


	10. A New Home A New Problem

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned to you guys that I LOVE reviews? Well if i haven't, I LOVE REVIEWS! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and all of the chapters before! And guess what? Chapter 10 is here! YAAAAY! Though before you all read on, please allow me to let you all know, I am an American, and I do love America... for the most part. Just saying this just in case someone decides to report me to the government. lol. Oh, and I also appreciate any ideas anyone has towards the story. So long as you're not saying "Rawr rawr rawr you're horrible!" I will read and work on how to make any changes (especially if I spell something wrong or mess up my sentence structure) if it can fit in the story line. Thank you all again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha for this chapter, the story, or any other chapter I didn't put a disclaimer...**

* * *

"SOUSKE!" Inuysaha yelled searching for the boy.

There was too much smoke and he could barely see, let alone smell anything.

"Souske! Answer me!"

"I'm over here... ahh!"

Inuyasha rushed over to a side room on the half of the house that didn't collapse and saw the boy struggling to get something out of the ruble.

"What the hell are you doing? Come on!" Inuyasha growled

"I have to get my treasure! It's stuck under here!" Souske said pulling at the box again.

Inuyasha growled again and rushed over lifting up the beam. Souske grabbed what he came into the house for and Inuyasha scooped him up. He turned to leave out the door but the ceiling collapsed right in front of them. Souske started coughing hard as Inuyasha swore loudly at their only exit being blocked off. He shook Souske lightly when he started to go limp.

"Don't you pass out on me kid. I need you to stay awake, alright?"

"Okay." the small boy answered weakly.

Inuyasha sent a quick glance around the room, only to settle on the only exit available.

The window.

The only option was the window. Placing the now unconscious child on the ground, Inuyasha removed his shirt, wrapped it around Souske, and picked him up once more. Taking a few steps back and taking a deep breath, Inuyasha braced himself and crashed through the window landing on his feet. He walked a few steps before handing Souske off to the EMTs. They checked on Souske immediately who started to cough after having fresh air fill his lungs.

The paramedics tried to tend to Inuyasha as well, but he brushed them off, walking over to Kagome who was unconscious in the back of one truck. Shippo and Ryu were sitting with her and the older demon patter each of them on their heads before caressing Kagome's face. He didn't know why he needed to touch her, but he just did.

At his gentle touch, Kagome woke up. He wasn't at all hurt when she looked around and ran to her son who was now drinking a bottle of water. Souske looked up from his water with a small smile.

"Mom look! I got my-"

SLAP

The action shocked Inuyasha and Souske, but it mainly shocked Kagome. Never in her life has she ever lifted a hand to harm her son, but the anger, worry, and grief all came flooding out into one motion. Souske held the cheek that was burning him and looked at his mother with hurt teary eyes. Kagome allowed her own tears to fall as she grabbed her son and held him tightly.

"Don't you ever do something so reckless and foolish like this again Souske Higurashi. Do you understand me? I could have lost you tonight. Don't ever do something like this ever again!" she said as she hugged him for dear life.

Sniffling, Souske nodded against his mother. The fire lasted for what seemed like hours, and Inuyasha and Kagome sat and waited for the last embers to die out while the kids slept in the back seat.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for saving my son." Kagome said as the firemen searched for the source of the fire.

"Don't thank me. I'm sure that if our roles were reversed you would do the same for Ryu."

Kagome smiled and nodded. The fire chief finally came over to speak to them.

"Are you two the owners?" he asked.

Kagome stepped up. "I am."

"Well ma'am, it looked like this was a case of arson. You must have pissed someone off mighty bad for them to want to burn down your home like this."

"Arson? But I don't have any enemies."

"I can think of one." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Kagome caught what he said though and frowned. 'Kouga wouldn't burn the house down intentionally, would he?'

"We'll continue the investigation ma'am. Until then, you might want to stay at a hotel for a few days. Replace some of your lost clothes and things."

The fire chief walked away leaving the two adults alone. Kagome put her head in her hands and released a frustrated groan.

"What am I going to do? I can't stay with my mother, she lived in the next state (I'm assuming that Japan has states as well). My brother is just now starting his new career and there isn't room at Sango's house. Damn."

Inuyasha listened as Kagome counted her options and came up with nothing. He moved over to his car and started it, then walked over to the chief of police and the fire department chief. He gave each of them a piece of paper then walked back to his car opening the passenger door. Kagome watched Inuyasha as he walked back and forth and stared after he stood by his car.

"So are you getting in or you going to stay out here all morning?" he asked.

Kagome walked over. "Where are we going?"

"To my house, and before you decline I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. It's not ethical for a client to stay with the lawyer, but you need a place to stay with Souske for awhile."

Kagome opened her mouth to deny the invitation but closed it again. He was right, and he wasn't a true stranger. Plus she wouldn't have to pay for a room at a hotel either.

"Thank you again." she said.

Inuyasha blushed a bit and nodded. Kagome smiled and just enjoyed the ride to her new temporary residence.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of someone crying and running water. She was pretty tired, and the bed in the room Inuyasha had given her was extremely comfortable, but curiosity got the better of her. She walked down the hall towards the sounds that awoke her, stopping to check the rooms of the boys. Ryu was still asleep as was Souske, so the last suspect would be Shippo. She continued on down the hall wanting to get to the small timid boy but stopped when she heard a voice coming from the same direction.

"Stop crying runt. I ain't mad at you." she heard Inuyasha say.

She inched around the doorway and Inuyasha looked up.

"I'm sorry. Did we wake you?"

Kagome shook her head. She watched as Inuyasha finished washing the crying boy and put on some pajamas that were a size or two too big for him. Another pair were on the floor by the hamper in a heap with a bed sheet.

"Would you stop crying? Everyone pees the bed until they can control themselves. I'm not mad at you." Inuyasha said wiping the child's face.

"But...but...I...didn't...and you...you're going to..." Shippo broke off with a sobbing cough.

Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Kagome's heart ached for the little boy who apparently thought that everything he said and did would get him punished. She went to touch his shoulder but he rushed forward to cling onto Inuyasha's arm.

With a grunt Inuyasha pulled Shippo off his arm. "Oi, you need to get use to being around humans kid, especially Ms. Higurashi. She'll be staying here for a while."

Shippo just buried his face into the older man's chest. Kagome just smiled again. "It's quite alright. I would be scared too, and it's only been two days since you rescued him. He'll come around eventually."

Inuyasha agreed and walked over to one of the hall closets. It was filled with bedding for little boys. Sheets with pictures of sports, toys, and cartoon characters.

"Did you buy all of these sheets and comforters for Ryu?"

Inuyasha grabbed a set and closed the door again. "Yeah pretty much. Sango picked some out as well."

"Wow, that's rare." Kagome mused.

"What you think a guy can't pick out household items on his own?" Inuyasha teased with a smile.

"No, no. I just meant... you're teasing me aren't you?"

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome slapped his arm. She helped him make up the bed and then stood back as he tucked Shippo into his bed. When he was sound asleep, they both stepped out quietly and headed back to their respective rooms.

"Goodnight Ms. Higurashi. See you in the morning." Inuyasha said grabbing for his door.

"Kagome."

"Excuse me?"

Kagome smiled at the man standing two doors down. "Call me Kagome." she walked into her room and closed the door.

Inuyasha stood stunned, then smiled as he opened his door.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

* * *

"Ryu stop staring at Souske and eat your breakfast."

Ryu did as his father told him, quickly finishing up his pancakes and heading into the living room. He wasn't happy. How could his father allow that kid into his house and then let him wear his clothes? Those were his pants and shirt and he wanted them back. He also wanted Souske to know what he was. He was so sick of getting yelled at because his teacher refused to tell him what he is.

As if on que, Kagome came down the stairs. She wasn't very comfortable, having to ear the same clothes she wore yesterday, and she wasn't cheery either now that she was pretty much homeless, however she still managed to put a smile on her face as she greeted Ryu and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." she said.

" 'morning mommy." Souske said around his food.

Inuyasha also said his greeting and Shippo just waved meekly. The older man stood up to make a plate for his guest, who of course was protesting, be he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Thank you." she said as he placed the plate in front of her.

"You're welcome."

They all sat in silence finishing off their food with only the sound of the TV playing from the living room. After a while the two remaining boys ran off into the living room to watch TV with Ryu. Kagome helped Inuyasha pile the dishes into the sink then he requested that she sit down again at the table.

"Miroku called me earlier to let me know that his family was going to the mall today. Apparently Sango forced him to call me so that I would go and get some clothes for the runt."

Kagome giggled. "Well it looks like he needs some. Ryu's clothes swallow him."

"I was planning on going today anyway. Ryu is starting to outgrow some of his clothes." he said standing to pour some coffee.

"I need to buy Souske and myself new clothes as well... You didn't tell Miroku about last night did you?"

"It's not my story to tell. When we see them today you can tell them if you choose to." Inuyasha took a drink from his cup.

"We?" Kagome looked surprised.

"Yes we. Look, I know that I'm not your man or anything, but I'm not going to let you or Souske live in hotels or shelters, and while the two of you are here I'm going to take care of you."

'I'm going to protect you.'

Kagome took a sip of her coffee. She didn't say anything for a while and that scared Inuyasha a bit.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to run your life. Your husband does that enough."

Inuyasha barely dodged the bottle of salt that crashed into the wall behind him.

"What the hell was that for wench?"

"Do not call me a wench! Do not assume that I am not capable of taking care of me or my child and don't you ever compare yourself to Kouga. You are nothing like him." Kagome's eyes started to tear up.

"Hey...hey don't cry Kagome. I didn't mean-"

"Leave. Me. Alone!" a voice cried out from the living room.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked towards the room with the same question on their tongue.

"Who was that?"

They ran into the living room looking at a surprising scene. Souske was standing by the stairs by the stairs looking on at the two other boys standing toe-to-toe. Shippo had tears in his eyes, but he stood his ground against Ryu, who had a smirk on his face.

"What if I don't want to leave you alone? You took my dad away from me and now you're going to pay." Ryu said pushing the smaller boy.

Shippo tripped and fell on his butt, but kept the glare on his face. Ryu raised his arm to attack. Before he could blink Inuyasha snatched him up and dragged him to his study. (or in-home office whatever you guys want to call it :D) Kagome went up to Shippo and helped him up.

"Are you alright Shippo?" she asked.

The boy sniffled, but nodded. The action shocked Kagome because he would usually run away from her. This was improvement and she smiled. Of course, the other child in the room did not appreciate the special attention that Shippo was receiving from his mother. A soft growl came from his throat that made him jump.

'There's that sound again. Where is it coming from?'

Inuyasha came out of his office and went up the stairs. A pouty Ryu came out soon after. His little talk with his father upset him. He didn't want to apologize. In his mind Inuyasha put him on the back burner and Souske and Shippo were now his favorites, but he knew he was wrong for being a bully, even though he didn't want to say sorry.

"Sorry Shippo for being mean to you." Ryu said sadly.

Shippo sat down on the couch not saying anything. The other two boys followed suit while Kagome went upstairs to see where the other hanyou went. She found him in his room in the midst of him changing his shirt. She watched from the doorway how every muscle in his torso moved with his every movement. When he pulled the other shirt over his head she inwardly sighed with disappointment.

"Liked what you saw?" Inuyasha asked walking to his dresser.

Kagome gasped. "You knew I was here?"

Inuyasha just pointed to his nose after picking up his watch. Kagome walked up to him taking the metal object from his hand.

'Why am I doing this for him?' she thought as she placed it on his wrist.

"Um...I know that it's none of my business, but you didn't...uh..."

Inuyasha gave her a look at her paused question. "What, spank Ryu? Is that what you came up here for? To find out if I punished my son for being a bully?"

Kagome stayed silent as she fastened the watch. Inuyasha walked past her.

"It's the natural way of humans. You're all way too nosey for your own good. That's why America is always in a war. They can't seem to mind their own damn business." Inuyasha said.

Kagome bit her lip. She _was _being nosy, but she was just hoping that her pupil wasn't punished for a little children's spat.

"Question, Ms. Higurashi, what would you do if I did his my son?"

"Well...nothing I guess. I mean Ryu is your son, you punish him however you feel necessary. I just didn't think that he should have been punished for a simple argument." Kagome said messing with the hem of her shirt. That look of his was intimidating her again.

"You call pushing and punching a simple argument?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"No, but Ryu didn't hit Shippo. He pushed him yes, but they weren't fighting."

"They were heading in that direction Kagome."

"No they weren't and you hit Ryu for it!"

Inuyasha let out a short laugh. "Ah, yet another human flaw _all_ of you humans make. Always making assumptions. You do know how to spell 'assume' right? Can't spell it without making an ass out of yourself before you make an ass out of me."

Kagome gasped and then glared at the man in front of her. "How dare you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm a lawyer Kagome. We're use to making others look like asses. Can't make us look like that because we already are asses."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort but Inuyasha continued.

"How are you an ass you ask? You assumed that I hit my child because he raised his hand to another child, and then you assumed that they weren't fighting. I'm not sure what you may call it, but anytime someone puts their hands on another person it is called fighting."

He turned to leave and paused at his doorway. "If you must know though, I did not spank Ryu, even if he does deserve one. I just told him to apologize, and by the way, we're leaving in about thirty minutes.

As he headed down the hall, he smiled a bit at the small screech of anger coming from his room. Then he mentally kicked himself for talking to Kagome in that manner.

'That could have been handled differently. Damn I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to go and prosecute her like that?'

'Because she pissed you off with assumptions.' he answered himself.

'Yes but I still feel shitty...wait'

Inuyasha shook his head. He was standing there talking to himself. 'I will not pull a Totosai.'

He turned to head down the stairs but the sound of someone sniffling stopped him. He was hoping that it wasn't Kagome. He could handle a kid crying, but not her... never her. Turning towards the guest room, he opened the door to see Ryu sitting on the bed crying. With a sigh he entered and closed the door again. Ryu looked up then attempted to clean his face.

"What are you crying for Ryu?" Inuyasha asked leaning against the wall.

"I'm not crying." Ryu replied still wiping at his eyes.

"Sure you're not. You're just sweating from your eyes. Again, what are you crying for?"

"Because you like Shippo and Souske more than me."

Inuyasha rubbed at his temples trying to prevent the headache that was coming forth. "Not this again Ryu."

"But it's true!" Ryu said raising his voice.

"I'll give you two minutes to lower your voice and remember who you're talking to."

Ryu mumbled a 'sorry' and continued to wipe at his face.

Inuyasha walked over to kneel in front of his troubled son. "I told you last night that no one will ever take your place Ryu, and I meant it. If you think that just because I only talked to you this morning is because I like Shippo more than you're mistaken. I only spoke to you because you were about to do something that would have gotten you in serious trouble."

"I was mad because it looks like you do more for Shippo than for me." Ryu put his head down.

"That's understandable, but I will never treat Shippo or Souske differently than I treat you. Understand me?"

Ryu nodded. Inuyasha continued. "It's no longer just you and me anymore, okay? The same way you share your toys and games with your cousins you have to share me with Shippo, alright?"

"Yes daddy. Do I have to share you with Souske too?"

Inuyasha chuckled and put his hand on Ryu's head. "Yes you do. Though he may not need me as much as Shippo does."

Ryu scrunched up his face, but accepted that he now had to share his father. Inuyasha laughed and ushered the boy downstairs. As they headed towards the living room, Kagome appeared from the next room over. She heard the conversation between father and son and smiled as she too headed down to join the others in the living room.


	11. A Trip to the Mall

**So much tea! That's all I've been drinking for the past month. I'm in love with it now. Say goodbye to coffee! Anyway, onto business... First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, made this story their favorite, or just put it on the alert list. That gives me inspiration to continue. :) Sadly, ****I'm catching the dreaded writer's block for this story. I have this chapter and I think part of the next one, but I'm honestly stuck. I'll get to it though. Just need something to observe...probably my cousins ^.^ . Also, this may be a short chapter. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kouga sat in his office at his law firm with a frown on his face. He hated incompetent people.

"What do you mean they didn't find any bodies? You did wait until they were home to burn the place up right?" he asked attempting to keep his cool.

"You didn't tell me to wait. You said to just burn the place up." the voice on the other end said nervously.

"WITH THE BITCH INSIDE YOU FUCKING MORON!"

"I...I'm sorry sir. I promise I'll do the job correctly next time.

Kouga shook his head, even though the other man couldn't see it. "No, you won't. There won't be a next time for you." he said darkly.

"What do you me... wait, no! NO! Aaah!"

Kouga pulled out a pack of cigars and sat back in his chair, lighting one up in the process. "I'm surrounded by imbeciles." he said.

His office door opened and a woman with dark raven hair stepped in.

"Did he get the job done?" she asked.

"Fuck no. The bitch is still alive."

The woman sucked her teeth as she walked over and sat on his lap. "Don't you just love idiotic people?" she said nibbling on his ear.

Kouga growled a bit at the interaction. "Cut that out Kikyou. I have a client coming in here in an hour."

Kikyou pouted. "Hey, you put a tracking device in her phone right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell me where she's at now. I'll take care of her and your brat for you."

Kouga laughed. "You? You couldn't even kill mutt-face and you expect me to let you kill my wife?"

Kikyou frowned this time. "What are you talking about? Inuyasha's been dead for weeks now."

Kouga laughed again. "Man I love stupid humans. You guys provide so much entertainment."

Kikyou glared at the man she called lover. She tried to get off his lap but he grabbed her by her waist to hold her still.

"Your little purifying stunt did nothing, love. He still lives, and my bitch of a wife has asked him to be her lawyer against me."

Kouga picked up his phone, hit a few numbers and looked at the blinking dot on the screen.

"She's staying at this place apparently. If I have her die in a fire then no one will suspect that I had anything to do with it. It'll look like an accident. So tonight, I'll send my most reliable man to do the job. Then later we'll figure out how to get rid of that ridiculous half-breed."

Kikyou smiled and forgetting about the earlier insult, kissed her man. "I love how your mind works."

Kouga pushed her over his desk and lifted up her skirt. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Kagome looked at the phone Inuyasha just gave her in disbelief. "What's this Inuyasha?"

"Your new phone." he answered simply looking through his wallet.

"Why do I need a new phone? I have one already."

"Yes, a phone that you left at the house, and if my assumptions are correct, you left your phone charger at your house."

Kagome grumbled about how this man was always correct, then stared stunned at the black Visa card he held out to her.

"I'm not taking your money Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just shrugged and handed the card to Souske. "Here. Make sure your mom uses this, okay."

Souske took the card and nodded. Kagome glared at the man before her. "I'm not going to use the card."

Inuyasha pulled her to the side so that the kids wouldn't hear them. "Did I ever tell you that I had your husband served the other day?"

"Served?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yeah, meaning the divorce papers were sent to his Friday. You told me that he pretty much has access to your bank accounts. Do you honestly believe that he wouldn't clean you out and and have them cancelled?"

Kagome shook her head. "He wouldn't. He knows that I have to take care of Souske."

'Apparently this woman is in denial.' Inuyasha said to himself. He pointed to the ATM machine. "Go and check if you don't believe me."

"I will." Kagome huffed over to the machine.

Inuyasha shook his head allowing a small smile to come across his face.

"What's my mom doing Mr. Kizuma?" Souske asked.

"What's it look like? She's taking out money." Ryu said.

"Shut up! No one was talking to you."

"Hey! Ryu, do not start. You're still on thin ice with me. Souske, I'm not your father, but I don't allow Ryu to say 'shut up' so while you're with us I don't want to hear it from you either, understand?

"Yes sir." Souske said as he looked at his feet.

"Your mom is just checking on something. She'll be back."

Ryu silently cheered at the fact that Souske got told off. Souske on the other hand was upset with the other kid for talking when no one was talking to him. He may respect the kid's father but he couldn't stand Ryu. When his mom came back to the group, he ran and took her hand. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in defeat.

"You were right. He took my money." she said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He took Shippo's hand and started walking towards the clothes store with everyone following. As they entered his phone rang.

"Ryu, go with Ms. Higurashi and start picking out some clothes. I'll be over there in a minute." he said answering the call.

"Okay."

Ryu knew what he wanted shirt wise, but he didn't know what size he was so he just picked up whatever shirt he liked and held onto it. He had about fifteen different shirts weighing him down by the time his dad came over.

"Daddy, can you help me please?"

Inuyasha grabbed the shirts and draped them over his arm. "Ryu, we're not getting all of these shirts."

"Aww, how come?"

"You still have shirts that fit you at home Ryu. You don't need all of these shirts."

Ryu grabbed his father's free hand. "Please, please, please dad?"

Inuyasha looked at his son who was trying his hardest to give him the puppy dog eyes. Well, technically he was a pup so it would just be sad eyes. With a defeated sigh, he nodded. Ryu cheered happily and waited patiently as his dad started to pick out some of them same shirts for Shippo in a smaller size.

"Do you like this shirt Shippo?" Inuyasha held a blue and yellow shirt up to the boy.

Shippo nodded, then shrugged and put his chin to his chest. Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly.

"I can't understand you if you don't speak up kid."

Shippo looked at all of the colorful shirts around him. He's never been in one of these stores. The scents and colors were all new to him. Then he spotted it. It was a green pair of overalls and blue shirt. He ran over to it and pointed at the mannequin wearing it. Inuyasha walked over with a smile.

"You like this one Shippo?" Ryu asked.

"Uh-huh. I likes these ones." the younger boy replied.

The sentence stunned Inuyasha. Again, this kid spoke a full sentence without stuttering or sobbing. Of course it wasn't perfect, a little broken, but he was still young and his speech would improve once he was in school, but this was a major improvement. Before the boys tried to kill themselves trying to get the clothes off the plastic doll, Inuyasha picked up a pair in Shippo's size. The two younger boys went around picking up more shirts in various colors while Inuyasha went over to the pants area where Kagome and Souske had moved on to as well. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at how little Souske's clothes pile was on her arm and it looked like she tried to go for the cheapest items on the rack too.

"Kagome, seriously, what are you doing?" he asked walking over to her.

Her eyes widened at the pile that was in his arms. She tried to pull away from Inuyasha when he reached for her pile, but he was much quicker.

"Hey!"

"Souske, do you like these clothes you picked out?" Inuyasha asked the boy before him.

"Well...some of them, but mommy said that we can't spend all of your money." Souske said looking down.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome. "What's his pants size?"

"I'm not telling you. I am more than capable of shopping for my own son Inuyasha." Kagome crossed her arms.

Again, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm positive that you are as well, but today, you're not going to shop for him. He's old enough to pick out what he wants."

"Yes, but I would like to monitor what my child wears."

"Guys stop fighting!" Souske interrupted.

Kagome glared at the man in front of her before kneeling in front of her son. "We're not fighting baby, just having a discussion."

"Well it was getting loud. I didn't want Mr. Kizuma to get mad and hit you like father does." Souske said sadly.

Inuyasha and Kagome both stiffened, then Inuyasha also kneeled down in front of Souske. "Listen kid, your father was wrong... actually he is wrong for ever hitting your mom, and you know that it is wrong to hit girls too right?"

"Yes." Souske answered.

"Alright, well I want you to know and never forget this. I will never, ever, his your mommy. Okay? I promise on everything I own and love I will never harm your mom."

"Okay. You promise, promise?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I promise, promise. Now go over with Shippo and Ryu and go pick out some more clothes... without getting into a fight."

"Okay!"

Souske bounded off to where the other two boys were looking at something with some display 3D glasses. The parents stood up and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's free hand.

"Kagome?" he looked at the woman next to him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why are you being so nice and courteous to me and Souske? Why are you being so generous."

"This isn't the place to discuss this, but I told you earlier at breakfast. I'm going to take care of the both of you while you're with me."

Kagome started to tear up and Inuyasha sighed.

"Don't start crying woman. Just go on and get you some new clothes. I'll make sure Souske is presentable enough to walk the streets with you."

Kagome laughed for the first time he's known her, and that made his chest swell with pride. Knowing that he made that wonderful sound come out of her mouth just made his day.

"And don't be lenient on what you want. Think of this as a shopping spree."

Kagome smiled. "I've never had one of those before." she said before walking off.

"I think I'm about to create a monster." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

* * *

By the time they met up with Miroku, Sango, and their children and sat down to eat, Inuyasha and Kagome were pretty much wiped out. Between Shippo and Souske's new clothes, new shoes, and school uniforms, (because Inuyasha damn sure wasn't paying for daycare), and Kagome's new ward robe, he was beat, physically and slightly financially. At least with this centuries' money. He was still wealthy in other currencies.

Even though she was tired, Kagome allowed Sango to drag her to another shoe store to look at some more heels.

"I don't think I'll ever understand the impulse to buy shoe like women do." Miroku said leaning over to grab some left over pizza.

"Yeah I know, but I guess they can say the same about men and their power tools."

The men shared a laugh, and then Miroku became serious. "Are you sure that Kagome is your mate from the past?"

"I'm not sure of anything. Sesshomaru made this assumption. I still have my doubts."

"Doubts about what? You said that Sango and myself are reincarnations of our ancestors right?"

"Descendants. If you were reincarnations you would probably have different names." Inuyasha glanced over to the play area where the children were in.

"Kagome has the same name." Miroku pointed out.

"Look, I don't know okay? All I know is that my first mate is not the Kagome of this time. She's...different."

Miroku being dramatic, leaned in. "Different...how?"

Inuyasha caught the look in Miroku's eye and growled. "You damn pervert."

"What? I didn't do anything." Miroku whined and pouted.

"Oh gosh you're acting like the twins."

"Meh, more like they act like me. Another question for you my friend."

Inuyasha waved him on as he took a drink from his soda.

"If Kikyou's past self tried to kill you centuries ago, why on Earth would you marry her and have a kid?"

Inuyasha put the cup down with a haunted look in his eyes. "I thought she would have changed honestly. I thought she would have been different.

Miroku sympathized with his friend. He wouldn't know what he would do either if he lived for a long time and met Sango again. Seeing the saddened look on Inuyasha''s face, Miroku changed the subject, asking about who he was going to root for on tonight's game. Inuyasha smiled and indulged in the change of conversation.

* * *

**Is it just me, or do demons have such potty mouths? :3 Review please! **


	12. And Trouble Begins Anew

**So, I've actually had trouble with this chapter. And 's Document manager is acting up again, unless it's just my account, but anyways...Thank you all who reviewed my story and who all favorited/added this to your alerts. :D It is greatly appreciated, even though I would love to hear your opinions. ^.^ Let's Get on with the show!**

* * *

****"Are you going to do it?" Seiji whispered to Ryu.

"Yes. I'm tired of always getting yelled at because he doesn't know he's like me."

Seiji looked over to where his other god-brother, sister, and Shippo were now playing at in his backyard. They had left the mall two hours ago and Ryu, yet again got yelled at for trying to reveal Souske's secret. This time, however, he was reprimanded by Sango, who he always thought of as his favorite aunt, and the fact that she yelled at him on Souske's behalf was the last straw.

"You'll only get into more trouble Ryu. Don't do it." Seiji warned.

"No I won't. Once that stupid chain is off his neck, he'll realize that I was right. Then he won't get mad at me for calling him a half-demon and the grown-ups won't yell at me anymore for trying to tell him that he is one." Ryu explained.

"I don't know about this Ryu."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Ryu assured his cousin.

With a defeated sigh, Seiji watched as Ryu walked lightly over to the trio who were playing 'Marco Polo'. Souske was 'it' so he had his eyes closed and his arms out, searching for Shippo and Suki.

"Marco!" he called.

"Polo!" the other two called from different directions.

Souske went to the voice that was closest to him. Ryu took this as an opportunity to sneak up behind the blinded boy. He reached for the chain and got a hold on it.

"What are you doing Ryu?" Suki asked.

"No Ryu!" Seiji cried.

Souske opened his eyes and pulled forward to get away from Ryu. The force of Ryu pulling back and Souske pulling forward strained the metal on the chain, breaking it in half. Immediately Souske felt a change in his body. His canines became sharper, his nails grew longer. His hair grew from being short as his mother cut it, to being long like his fathers. His eyes went from his mother's chocolate brown to cerulean blue.

The young half-demon stared at his hands, then felt his hair and teeth. "What... what is this? What did you do to me?"

Ryu was shocked at the transformation as well. Souske reached and grabbed Ryu by his shirt. "Answer me! What did you do you fucking-"

"Souske! Watch your..." Kagome broke off as she looked at her son.

All of the adults had appeared as the back door after Shippo ran inside and started tugging on Inuyasha's arm. Kagome stood shocked. Her son did not look the same as he had this morning at the mall. He looked like he did when he was born. He looked like his father.

Inuyasha took in the scene, looking at the four kids staring at one another. Then he caught something hanging from Ryu's hand and growled low enough for his son to hear. Ryu heard his father, and his ears flattened to his head in fear and in shame.

"What did you do you stupid half-breed?" Souske yelled.

Ryu, finally upset with the accusations, threw Souske's chain at him. "I didn't do anything to you! I just took off this stupid chain to prove to you that you're just like me. You're a half-breed too!"

Souske shook his head. He couldn't be like that kid. He just couldn't. He looked at his mother, who now had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, it's not true right? Tell him that I'm human."

Kagome's tears told him the truth. Souske shook his head, backing away from the only person he trusted in his small world.

"So it's true?" he asked.

"Oh Souske. I'm so sor-"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Souske cried backing up some more.

"Souske wait. Come inside and let me talk to you." Kagome pleaded.

As tears fell from the child's eyes he turned and jumped the fence, running away from his mother. Inuyasha swore and ran after him, but was thrown back by an invisible force.

"What the fuck?" he said holding his head after hitting the ground rather hard.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Ryu asked running up to his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Miroku, what the hell is this?"

Miroku walked over to the fence. His hands went through the barrier without an issue and Inuyasha swore again.

"My guess is that with Souske's charm now removed, his miko powers are out of control along with his demon powers."

"Miroku, you and Inuyasha have to find him. If he gets scared he'll hurt someone or himself." Sango said walking up to the pair.

"I know, love. Come Inuyasha, we'll leave through the front."

Everyone walked to the back door and were able to step through without a problem, except Inuyasha once again.

"FUCK!" he yelled.

"Your language Inuyasha, seriously." Sango said. Inuyasha ignored her.

"Hmm...guess he placed a barrier around the backyard." Miroku said.

"Yeah you think?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How the hell am I going to track the runt down from here?"

"Maybe Kagome could bring it down." Sango offered.

Everyone turned to the woman in question who sat against the wall just inside the house. Inuyasha's heart tore in two as he saw the helpless look in her eyes. When Sango walked over to her she only looked at Inuyasha with sadness. With a flick of her wrist the barrier that held the hanyou hostage dispersed. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and knelt down. Putting his finger under her chin he forced her to look at him.

"I will find him. I will not come back here without Souske, I promise you." he said to her.

"You were right Inuyasha. From the very beginning you were right and I-" Inuyasha kissed her, cutting off the guilt ridden sentence. Reluctantly he pulled away, leaving Kagome and everyone else to stare in shock.

"I'll return soon with Souske." was all he said, then he left back out the door, jumping over the fence and out of sight.

Miroku grabbed his car keys, kissed his wife, and headed out the front door to look for his god-son. Sango helped Kagome up and they went into the kitchen. The twins glared at Ryu and went to play on their own, dragging Shippo along with them, leaving the young half-demon standing by the back door alone.

With his head hanging in shame and tears in his eyes from feeling alone, Ryu sat down against the wall.

"I was only trying to help him." he whispered softly.

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the city at full speed, becoming a blur to everyone he passed. He didn't realize until he was about five blocks away that he forgot his shoes at the house, and it honestly felt good to not have constraining leather constantly on his feet. He jumped up onto a near-by roof of a house and smelled the surrounding air. Living in the city was a major downfall to his senses. Too many sounds. Too many smells. It was hard to pinpoint exactly which direction Souske was running. Every time he would get a scent, it would be washed away by the smell of food, car exhaust, or garbage. It became so bad that he sent Miroku back home because he was sending him on a wild goose chase. At the moment the scent was heading north so Inuyasha continued his pursuit.

* * *

Souske continued to run. He ran as fast and hard as his legs could carry him. His heart was hurting and he was confused. Why was he like this? Why was he a half demon? Why did he have demon blood in him and why didn't his mom tell him?

'Why?' he thought as tears ran down his face.

Souske turned down an alley and stopped to catch his breath. Tears still fell from his eyes and he wiped them away. He took in his surroundings, and even though it was completely dark out, with his new heightened senses he was able to see in front of him. The alley was filled with homeless people and drug addicts. His mom had always told him not to go near them, but he also didn't want to go back to his aunt and uncle's house either. Besides, he was lost. Even if he wanted to go back he couldn't. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and started walking through.

'Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't touch me.' he chanted in his head as he walked through. As soon as he got through the alley he could get to the forest on the other side. All he had to do...

"Hey kid. It's kind of late out here for you to be wandering alone. Why don't you stay with me for the night?" a man with little to no teeth said as he reached for Souske's arm.

Souske didn't even bother glancing at the man who touched him. As scared as he was, Souske just started running. A cloud of dust was the only thing he left behind and then he was free. As least he felt free. For some reason his body seemed to enjoy these new changes. He was faster, could smell and hear things he normally wouldn't notice and he could see in the dark. When he had the charm on his neck he couldn't do any of this. This was cool, but none of this could quell the inner turmoil he was going through, and now he was even more confused.

Did he like his demon blood now, or did he still hate it? He did know that he was still mad at both his parents for never telling him what he was. He remembered Mr. Kizuma saying something about that at school. Souske stopped when he reached a clearing and sat under a tree. He pulled his knees to his chest, put his head down, and cried once more.

"Mommy..."

* * *

"No I haven't found him yet. My senses are all screwed up from this damn city." Inuyasha said into his phone.

"Hmm, you think he may have left the city? He's probably lost. Damn it." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha could practically see Miroku hitting whatever table he was near. " I don't know, but I'm not coming back-"

Inuyasha stopped as he watched a cloud of dust speed down an alley two blocks away and go towards the forest on the edge of town.

"Hey, I'll call you back. I believe I found our runaway."

Inuyasha jumped off the roof he was on and headed into the alley. The groups of homeless people and drug addicts surrounded one man who was sitting wide-eyed at the other end. He didn't need to question anyone to know that Souske ran in that direction. Jumping over the crowd, Inuyasha ran into the forest and for the first time in years, felt like his old self. The smell of trees, grass, and animals, he missed these scents, and if he could move back into the forest he would.

The scent of wolf and tears hit him as the wind blew in from the west and he followed it into a clearing. Flowers covered the open space, trying to bloom in the moonlight.

'Night flowers' Inuyasha said to himself.

He heard a sniffle and then a gasp from his right. Souske sat staring at him with fear in his eyes.

"Souske. There you are." Inuyasha said walking over to him.

Souske whined, something new to him, and inched away from the older hanyou. Inuyasha frowned. "What's wrong Souske? I'm not going to hurt you."

The little boy shook his head. "You're going to punish me for running away. Just like...father would punish me." he said timidly.

Inuyasha stopped moving closer as he started at the child. "I'm not going to hit you Souske, but if it will make you feel better, I'll stay right here."

Inuyasha sat down by a tree not far from the child and made himself comfortable. Souske wiped at his nose and waited until the older man closed his eyes. When he figured he was asleep, Souske crawled over to peer at the man's face.

'He's a hanyou, just like me...but...I don't have ears on my head.' he thought as he patted his own head.

He then looked at Inuyasha's ears. Slowly he reached out one hand and touched an ear, rubbing it between his fingers.

"It's not as bad as it seems kid. Being a half-demon." Inuyasha said scaring Souske a bit.

After composing himself, Souske sat down next to Inuyasha, bringing his knees to his chest. They sat in silence for a while before Souske opened his mouth.

"Why didn't mom tell me, Mr. Kizuma?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why didn't she tell me about me being...one of you guys?"

"You mean being a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.

Souske nodded. "Yes...why..." the boy's eyes teared up again.

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed at his neck. "I don't know why she didn't tell you, Souske. That's a question you will have to ask her when we get back to the house."

Souske glared at the open clearing. "I'm not going back. Everyone will hate me because I'm a half-demon."

"Don't be stupid. Do you honestly think that your aunt and uncle didn't know what you were this whole time?" Inuyasha asked.

Souske shrugged, then nodded. Inuyasha sighed. "I can assure you, Souske, that you're god-parents know all about who you are and what you are, and they will not love you any less now that you finally know what you are."

"Really?"

"Really and truly."

"Do you promise, promise that no one will hate me?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I promise, promise."

"Okay! I'll hold you to that." Souske held out his hand.

Inuyasha chuckled as he took the boy's hand and shook it.

"Hey, Mr. Kizuma, how come half-demons are born if no one wants us?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he remembered having this same conversation with his son, though Ryu was a bit more accepting of his heritage.

"We don't choose to be born, just like humans don't choose to be born. It just happens, but you're quite lucky to be born now Souske. Half-demons are much more accepted in this time than when I was a child."

Souske yawned and crawled into Inuyasha's lap. "Father said that half-demons were adominations and shouldn't be with normal people."

"Abominations. There are people like your father who need reality checks. Half-demons are here and we are here to stay. There are a lot more now than when I was growing up."

"Were people mean to you?" Souske asked his eyes drooping.

"Yes, but then I met someone who loved me for who I was, and that one person erased all of the bad times I had growing up."

Souske yawned again. "Mr. Kizuma?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you Mr. Kizuma. I want you to be my daddy, not father." Souske said as he drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes softened at the small child's statement. He shifted Souske onto his shoulder and stood up. As he excited the forest, his phone rang.

'Myoga?'

"What is it old man?" Inuyasha answered as he accepted the call.

"Finally! I've been trying to contact you for the last hour, my lord!"

"Okay and you got me now. What do you want?"

"My lord, your home is gone!"

"What?"

"Your house has been burned down!"

* * *

"This is just horrible." Sango said the next morning as she watched her boss/friend walk through the debris.

"Yeah, ain't that the fucking truth." Inuyasha muttered.

After the phone call, Inuyasha just went back to Miroku and Sango's house to reunite Souske with his mother. As angry as the boy seemed to be, he cried his eyes out and held onto his mother, then promptly fell asleep against her shoulder. After putting their children to bed, Inuyasha told everyone that someone tried to apparently kill him last night by burning his house down. Everyone tried to console him, but he brushed them off. He wasn't upset that his house was gone. He was pissed off at the fact that had he been home, everyone in the house would have been in danger, and when you mess with his pack, you mess with him.

"What are you looking for Inuyasha?" Sango asked walking to him.

"Nothing in particular." he said picking up what looked like the remains of a cell phone.

"Was that one of yours?"

"Nope. It was Kagome's, and now I know why my house was burned down."

"What? Why? Who would do this?"

Inuyasha held up a small chip that he received from the phone. "This is a tracking device, or GPS if you want to call it that."

"Why would Kagome have that in her phone?" Sango took the chip examining it.

"I'm sure she didn't know about it." Inuyasha started to walk back to his car. Sango followed him with the chip in her hand.

"Toss that away Sango. It could still be active and I don't want anyone following us."

Sango did what was asked of her then got into the car. As they drove back to her house, she asked the question that Inuyasha knew was coming.

"What are you going to do with Ryusuke, Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer her. He just drove off towards her house in silence. He was losing his mind. His son, who was normally gentle by nature, has now become a bully. He didn't understand why and everything that Ryu did just seemed to ride on his nerves. This last incident with him exposing Souske was the last straw. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it, and he probably wouldn't do it.

Inuyasha didn't get out of the car when they pulled up. He just told Sango to send Kagome and the kids out. The minute everyone was seated and buckled in, Inuyasha drove off. Silence filled the car until Kagome spoke up.

"Is it really gone? You're home?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "Yeah it's gone."

"Where are you going to live now? I can't pull Souske out of school."

"You're still staying with us Kagome, we just won't be at that house."

Confused, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "What do you mean 'that' house?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he made a turn onto a private road, driving past a cottage, a two-story house, and a house that sat on the edge of a lake.

"So pretty." Kagome said as they past the lake.

Inuyasha smiled at her response. He pulled up to the final house and everyone in the car let out gasped staring in awe at the house before them. Even Ryu who knew about the other three houses was surprised at the three-story house that stood in front of them.

"Daddy, is this our house?" the young boy asked in awe.

"Inuyasha do you really own this place?" Kagome asked staring at the house.

"Yes this is our house and yes I really do own this house and the other three we passed on the way." Inuyasha replied getting out of the car.

Kagome let out an audible 'oh my gosh' as Inuyasha helped Shippo out of the booster seat he bought yesterday. The house was tall with a long porch and a second floor terrace held up by pillars that connected to the porch floor. A three door garage was attached to the house that Kagome was sure housed more cars than one man could drive. A fountain that was currently off decorated the center of the driveway forcing anyone who drove up to drive around the fountain to exit the property. The front yard was completely spacious, big enough to hold a mini carnival.

This was a place Kagome always dreamed of living. A house this big with a giant yard. With a smile on her face she moved to the back of the house where a giant tree stood next to a red and white shed. She felt a slight force calling to her.

'This seems so familiar.' she thought as she reached the tree. She placed her hand on the bark and fingered the little nick that was embedded into the tree with wonder.

"Legends say that there was once a young man who was pinned to this tree."

Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. He walked up to her staring at the tree before him. His tree.

"It's called the Goshinboku Tree. It's been standing here for centuries. Never wilting. Never dying."

"Centuries huh? It's pretty old then," Kagome replied. "Why was the man pinned here?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "A whole bunch of miscommunication and demonic framing. Pretty much, it's a very long story." he said walking to the shed.

He checked the locks on the doors making sure they were secure. He didn't want anyone in there.

"What's in there Inuyasha?"

"Another long story." he replied with a smile.

Kagome frowned but let the subject drop. Inuyasha took her hand and guided her back to the front of the house. "You like the house?" he asked.

"It's gorgeous Inuyasha."

With a wider smile Inuyasha opened the front door. "Then I can't wait for you to see the inside."

Kagome fell in love with the house the minute he opened the doors. 'I think I'm going to like it here.'

The interior of the house was just as lovely as the outside. The only thing missing from the foyer was a crystal chandelier.

"The boys are upstairs picking out their rooms already." Inuyasha said taking her hand once more.

He guided her up the stairs bypassing a room that Shippo and Souske were in admiring the giant fish tank that adjourned the wall. They continued down the hall to one of the last rooms and Inuyasha placed her hand on the door knob allowing Kagome to enter the room at her own will. Kagome gasped as she entered and stared at her new living quarters.

'I really think I'm going to like it here.'

* * *

**I'm...depressed with this story. I don't know why, probably from lack of motivation, though I know that there are a lot of you waiting for updates, but after my English teacher pretty much told me that I don't know how to write, I've lost all confidence in myself as a writer. I'm still writing chapters in my notebooks, but I don't know if they'll be posted. I'm thinking about it. Again, Thank you everyone who reviewed. **


	13. Disperse the tension

**One of the shortest chapter's I've written, but I just didn't want to put this and the next one into the same chapter. Before you all ready though, I truly want to say THANK YOU ALL! Thank you for your words of inspiration. Thank you for having confidence in me and for just being here reading my story. **

**Jaylonni Love, Inume-blue, Lady Elisabeth, Sessh's Lady, fanofyours, Kag', mysterychild, yuseirulez34, InuKag inlove, maxridelover, CaseClosed621, RUHLSAR000, xXKimmyChanXx, violetdemon, InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai. All of you I thank from the bottom of my heart for helping me through that stump I was in. Thank you a thousand times! **

**Now for a little head's up: The next chapter will turn the story into a different direction, but I hope you all can continue reading and if there is any confusion I will always try my best to explain what's happening without giving away any spoilers. NOW ON WITH THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVAAAA! **

**Oh yeah: I own nothing! I know i've been slacking in my disclaimers. **

* * *

Ryu wandered through his new house feeling confused, lonely, forgotten, and angry. Ever since last night no one talked to him, and he was going to get lectured at some point from his dad, he just didn't know when. He thought that he was doing something to help everyone out, but instead everyone became angry and ignored him. Suki and Seiji didn't play with him. Shippo avoided him. His aunt and uncle refused to talk to him and Ms. Higurashi just gave him looks of disappointment. He didn't understand, but soon came to the realization that this was all Ms. Higurashi's fault. Everything. She should have told Souske. She should have taken responsibility for not telling that ungrateful kid about what he was.

Ryu clenched his fists. As he walked past the first room he saw Shippo and Souske playing near the fish tank. Just seeing them boiled his blood. As his anger grew, his features changed. His claws grew sharper and his eyes turned red. He started growling, catching the attention of the two young boys.

'It's their fault!' he cried in his head.

Shippo and Souske didn't know what to make of this new, scarier Ryu. They did know that they were in danger. Ryu let out a loud cry as he charged. He swiped at this closet target- Shippo -with his claws, just barely missing the boy's head. He couldn't make out anything else in the room, just the two faces that continue to make his life miserable. He charged once more at the two boys, once again missing his target, smashing the glass to the fish tank instead. Water and dying fish filled the room.

"Ryu stop it! Daddy will get mad!" Shippo cried out desperately.

"He's not your ducking dad! HE'S MINE!" Ryu yelled as he charged a third time.

He didn't get very far. Someone grabbed his arm, turning him away from his targets. The person said something that he couldn't hear, and he didn't care. He just wanted to get at the other two.

Souske dragged Shippo away from the corner they were stuck in and ran to his mother who just entered with Inuyasha, who was still trying to keep his hold on Ryu, who was fighting to get away. (whoa, we have owls in here.)

Ryu saw his targets move to the other end of the room. He swiped at whoever was holding him, feeling the sensation of flesh being torn by his claws. Whoever was holding him released his arm, swearing loudly in the process. Just as he reached the two boys, Ryu was lifted up from the ground. Again he fought with whoever was holding onto him. He heard the person shout something and then watched as Shippo and Souske left the room. Ryu screamed out in anger and continued to fight whoever was holding him by digging his nails into whatever flesh he could touch. Then he felt a sharp pain on his backside. On the first strike he stopped fighting. By the next two hits he realized what was happening and who was holding him. Then he started crying.

Inuyasha gently put his son down after the crying started. He wanted to kick himself. He hated seeing his son upset, especially if he was the cause of the boy's distress, but he needed to get to the bottom of Ryu's behavior. Though at the moment with Ryu sobbing and crying, there would be no way of talking with him clearly.

"Ryu go to your room until you calm down." Inuyasha said.

Ryu looked at his father and saw his bloody face and arm and cried harder. He didn't remember anything that had happened, but he guessed that he caused his father to bleed. Inuyasha took his son's hand and guided him out of the room to his own room and closed the door. He out his head against it, fighting the urge to go in and comfort Ryu.

'It's for his own good.' he said to himself as he walked to his room.

It's for his own good huh? Then why did he feel just as hurt as Ryu did? Inuyasha sat on his bed and put his head in his hands as he fought this battle within himself. He smelled Kagome coming before she entered and sat on his bed.

"You know that saying 'This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you?' I never knew how accurate that saying was until today." Inuyasha said.

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "Yes, most of those saying are pretty spot on, but Inuyasha why are you beating yourself up?"

Inuyasha sat quiet, not answering the question.

"You've spanked Ryu before haven't you?" she pressed.

"Yeah, once, but he actually knew why he was being punished then. This time... the look he gave me..."

"What happened to him that he was like that? Why would he attack the boys?"

Inuyasha stood, walking to the balcony attached to his room. "He lost control of his youkai. Most likely he was just over come with so much anger at everyone he cared about being upset with him about Souske's secret that he just lost it.

Kagome joined him on the balcony. "Has this ever happened before?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. That's probably why I didn't know how to stop him."

"Have you ever lost control like that?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, a few times when I was younger. I've learned to control it over time though."

Kagome wanted to ask what his definition of younger meant being that he was a half demon, but decided against it. "How did you control it?" she asked instead.

Inuyasha walked back into his room towards his bed. He reached under it and pulled out a sword holding it out for Kagome to see. She took it, pulling the piece of metal out of its sheath, then scrunched up her nose at it.

"It's a nice sword but...it's rusty." she said stating the obvious.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah for you it is. Only I can bring out Tetsuiga's power and it is the only thing that controls mine."

Kagome blinked. "Tetsuiga? You named your sword? I've heard of men naming their privates but you named your sword?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. "No my father did before he died." he replied.

"It helps contain my youki, helps me control it. I use to have to keep it attached to my waist when we... when I use to travel. Now I can just be in the vicinity and it helps me control it."

Kagome continued to look at the sword. There was something about this weapon that nagged at her in the recesses of her mind, but she didn't know what.

'This sword, reminds me of something.' she said to herself.

Inuyasha looked between Kagome and his sword, then cleared his throat to gain her attention again. She blushed a bit from embarrassment as she handed the sword back to its owner.

"So um... how do you plan on controlling Ryu when he gets like that?" she asked going back on subject.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Do the same thing my father did. Make a sword from my fang and give it to him."

Kagome frowned. "He can't very well take that to school Inuyasha. All of those people..."

"Those people won't have anything to do with Ryu after summer vacation is over. I'm transferring him out of there... and before you question why, I have a question for you."

Kagome waved him on.

"Have you talked to Souske?"

"I'm going to, soon." Kagome said.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, Kagome, tonight. As a matter of fact, do it now. You have plenty of time."

Kagome went to argue, but the look on the half-demon's face told her he was right and that there would be no arguing with him. She nodded and walked to the door, turning around before she went to look for her son.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha watched his client leave the room. He heart still hurt over his own son's turmoil, but he allowed a smile to grace his face. After putting his father's heirloom back in its place, Inuyasha left the room to head down stairs and start dinner.

* * *

Kagome searched for her son throughout the giant house, her mind going in different directions. She thought about what just transpired between Souske, Shippo, and Ryu. She thought about Inuyasha and how distraught he looked afterward. She thought about the conversation she had to have with her son and was praying it all would go well, but she was mainly thinking about yesterday.

'He kissed me.'

Kagome put her fingers to her lips, imagining the feeling of warmth that surged through her as her lips touched hers. She was completely stunned at the action, but what really shocked her was that it all felt familiar. It felt...right.

Kagome continued through the mansion heading to the backyard. There is where she finally found Souske staring at the fading sunlight in the sky. She took a deep breath, releasing it on a sigh, and walked forward. Souske turned hearing and smelling his mother approaching, then went back to watching the sun set behind the trees.

"Hey." Kagome said softly as she sat next to him.

"Hi mom." Souske replied.

Kagome sat in silence with Souske for a while. She didn't know how to start this conversation. She knew she needed to though.

"Souske... I'm so sorry baby." she said breaking the silence.

Souske turned his head slightly letting his mom know that he was listening.

"I should have told you Souske and Mr. Kizuma told me many times to tell you about your heritage and I just... I couldn't."

"You wanted to protect me." Souske said softly.

Kagome looked at her son and sighed again. "Yes."

"Why though? Why protect me by not telling me?" Souske asked facing his mother.

"I didn't want you to be teased or bullied as you grew up. I wanted you to live a normal human life."

"So instead of telling me what I was you kept me in the dark allowing me to hate the very people who I would connect to the most. Allowed me to hate _my_ people."

"I never allowed you to hate anyone Souske." Kagome said frowning.

"Allowing me to live a lie. You hate liars and yet I lived one for eight years." Souske continued as if his mother never spoken. "And father," the boy scoffed. "Yeah, now I know why he hates me so much. To him, I'm a disgrace."

'I just got told off by an eight year old.'

There were many times that Kagome forgot how mature her son could be, but it only showed when he was upset and scolding someone in his little childlike way.

"Souske, please understand. I never meant to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you sweetie. I will admit, I went about it the wrong way. I should have told you when you were old enough to understand."

"You shouldn't have covered my heritage up at all mom." Souske said, his voice trembling.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct. I shouldn't have covered you up, and for that I am deeply sorry."

Souske raised his eyes to meet his mother's gaze. With tears flowing down his cheeks, he walked to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome returned the embrace, whispering her apology over and over again as she rubbed Souske's back. She stood up with him still in her arms, walked to the house and closed the door.

'Things will get better Souske. Now that this is behind us, I promise everything will get better.'

* * *

**told you it was short :) Review guys! and thank you again! **


	14. The start of something

**Okay, I know some people aren't happy with what happened to Ryu in the last chapter, but honestly, I didn't know how else to snap him out of his demonic state either. Lol. As I was writing the chapter, I was thinking of the Sailor Moon movie where Chibi-Usa was under a spell and Usagi used the same method to snap her out of it. I don't know, but hey it worked. Needless to say, Ryu is fine...for the most part as you will all see in this chapter. **

**.? At 4:20 in the morning? Stupid paranoia. Anyway, Read, Review, and Enjoy :D. And thank you everyone who helped me keep the inspiration to continue with this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my Ipod since I bought it. muahahaha!**

* * *

The rest of that week went by at a steady pace. The boys went back to school, the adults back at work. Inuyasha took Shippo with him to work everyday since he couldn't start school until he was legally adopted. The still shy, but now talkative five year old was constantly asking questions of the older demon. Inuyasha had to fight the urge to give the kid medicine to put him to sleep so he could have some peace and quiet for once.

Kagome was back to teaching and was nervous and excited all at once. It was Friday, which meant that her first divorce hearing would take place tomorrow morning. She had wondered why it was on a weekend day, but didn't question it. She just wanted this divorce over and done with. Grinning, Kagome stood and moved over to the window.

Ryu was hanging on the jungle gym by himself. Souske was sitting down by the slide. A group of boys walked over to him and she could see from the look on his face that whatever was being said to her son wasn't good. She rushed out of the room walking as fast as she could to reach the playground before something drastic happened between the children.

* * *

"You're a filthy wretch. You played us for a fool, pretending to be a human when you were a filthy half-breed too." the first boy said.

"You're a disgrace." the second boy spat.

"You don't deserve to be in our school, playing on our playground. Leave. Now." the first boy spoke again.

Souske glared at the three boys who used to be his friends. "This isn't your school and this isn't your playground."

The third boy- who was a lot larger than the other boys- grabbed Souske by his shirt. "How dare you speak to your superiors you rotten hanyou."

He raised his hand back to punch Souske, but his arm was held in place.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Souske looked behind the larger kid to see Ryu holding onto the arm that was about to re-arrange his face.

"Go mind your business half-breed. Today's not your day to get beat up." the second kid said.

Ryu smirked. "Me? Get beat up by you three? Please. You guys couldn't beat up a first grader even if you tried. My little brother could beat you up and he's five." (Yes he just called Shippo his brother)

"Why you little... We'll show you! Get him!"

The three boys charged at Ryu. At the first swing Ryu moved to his right, allowing one boy to fly past him onto the ground. Another boy swung at him from his left and the third from his right. Ryu leaned back and the two boys fists collided with each other's face. The first boy charged at Ryu again who smirked once more before he jumped up and the boy tackled his two friends. Ryu landed next to Souske who was watching in amazement. The three boys groaned but stood back up with fire in their eyes.

"You're both dead!" one screamed.

The boys charged. Ryu grabbed Souske by the scruff of his shirt and jumped once more just as the boys reached the slide. All three collided with the metal play-thing and fell to the ground in a heap. Ryu landed gracefully next to the pile of children. Souske fell on his butt. The sound of footsteps reached both boys ears as Kagome rounded the corner and gasped at the scene.

"What happened? What did you two do?" she asked

"Nothing." both boys replied.

"This is nothing?" Kagome gestured to the pile of moaning boys. "Do you really expect me to believe that those three beat themselves up?"

Ryu and Souske looked at one another. "Yes." they said simply.

Kagome sucked her teeth. "I can't believe that the two of you-"

"Higurashi-sensei, they're telling the truth. They never touched those jerks." a female student from the other third grade class said glaring at the three boys.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "If you didn't touch them, how did they get like this?"

Ryu shrugged. "I did the five D's. I dodged, dipped, dived, ducked, and dodged."

Kagome looked at her student and had to suppress the urge to laugh at his usage of the movie 'Dodge Ball'. She believed the children, but she still had to take all five boys to the office. With collective sighs, Ryu and Souske followed after her while two other teachers carried the other three. Mr. Yamato- the principal- was chatting away with his secretary as they entered. He turned and inhaled sharply as his secretary gasped audibly as they looked at the three battered boys and the two fairly clean and unscathed hanyous. The secretary stood up and glared at Ryu and Souske.

"What have you two monsters done to them?" she screeched as she went over and fussed over the three boys.

Ryu and Souske said nothing to her. Mr. Yamato glared and looked down his nose at them, then fixed his gaze on Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi, I do believe that the last time your son was in my office I specifically stated that if he were to return for a disciplinary issue again that he would be expelled from my school."

Kagome raised her chin about to defend her son as best as she could, but Ryu beat her to it.

"Souske didn't do anything wrong Mr. Yamato. Those kids use to be his friends and today they tried to beat him up."

Mr. Yamato turned his heated gaze onto Ryu. "I was not speaking with you Ryusuke Kizuma and you will do well to remember to only open your mouth when spoken to."

Ryu huffed. "Well _I _was speaking to _you_, you old fart. You can't kick Souske out for something he didn't do."

"Ryu that's enough." Kagome said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Ryu looked to his teacher. "Md. Higurashi, you can't let him expel Souske. You can't."

"That's enough noise out of you. Ms. Higurashi, come. We shall discuss this matter in my office."

Mr. Yamato turned on his heel and walked into his office. Kagome patted Souske and Ryu's head as she followed her boss into his office. The boys looked at each other and went to the office door to listen, but the secretary stepped in front of them with a scowl on her face.

"Get away from this door you filthy half-breeds. You're contaminating the office as is and I won't allow it any longer."

Ryu didn't say anything to the woman, just glared at her hard. Souske looked hurt. Ryu grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room. They both sat against the wall in silence. What seemed like forever only lasted fifteen minutes, and Kagome walked out of the office. She looked defeated, but managed to put a smile on her face. Souske stood up.

"What did he say mommy?"

'Oh he said a lot.' Kagome said to herself but she didn't vocalize it to the boys. She held out her hands and each boy grabbed one, allowing her to guide them to her classroom. She went to her desk and started cleaning it out. After she had everything on her desk, she took out her phone, texted Miroku, and then called Inuyasha.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Souske asked.

With a soft smile, Kagome looked at her son. "I got fired, Souske."

* * *

**In the Principal's office**

"It's done Kouga, and you were right. She did resign in order to keep your kid in school." Mr. Yamato said.

"Yeah I figured as much. I have to know how she avoided death twice though. It's almost as if fate was helping her, but no matter. I'll break her in another way."

"And what way would that be?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Just get child services there by dismissal today."

Mr. Yamato grinned wickedly. "Oh, your mind is totally evil Kouga."

A dark chuckle was the only reply before the men hung up. Mr. Yamato pulled a black book out of his desk, shuffled through the pages, picked up his phone and started dialing a number he found inside the book. The phone rang once before a man answered on the other line.

"What Ginta? I'm kind of busy at the moment." the man growled over the phone.

"Well hello to you too Hakkaku, and whatever business you have at the moment is going to have to wait. Kouga wants your services at the school."

Hakkaku was silent for a while. "Who's kid am I suppose to be taking away this time?"

Ginta just grinned once more as he explained the plan to his long time friend.

* * *

The boys watched Kagome get into the car with Sango from a window in their classroom. Since their teacher was now driving away, they had a bit of free time and the other children were all taking advantage of it. Souske sighed and went back to his desk. Ryu went over and pulled a chair up next to him.

"Sorry about your mom getting fired Souske." the young boy said.

"It's not your fault."

They sat watching as their classmates chased each other around the room, draw on the board and throw paper balls.

"Why'd you do it?" Souske finally asked.

"Do what?"

"Protect me. Why did you defend me outside?"

Ryu shrugged. "It wasn't fair that they were picking on you. I didn't want yo see you go through what I go through everyday. It isn't fair that kids get bullied because they're different. Besides, you would have gotten in big trouble if you did fight them."

"How so? I would only be defending myself."

"You can't control your power or strength yet Souske, at least that's what our parents say. You would have mauled them had you fought."

Souske put his head down. He didn't know much about his new transformation. He could do things no normal human could do. Smell things they wouldn't be able to smell for miles and hear sounds that they couldn't hear without an amplifier. Now he was stronger than the average human adult. He could imagine the damage he would cause human children.

"If I would hurt other kids by fighting them, how come you're allowed to fight them?"

"I'm not." Ryu said. "Daddy yells and lectures me all the time when I fight. He's taught me how to reduce my strength to that of a human, but I still get in trouble."

"Oh... Hey, Ryu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for standing up for me." Souske said smiling.

Ryu nodded and stood up. He turned to face Souske. "Hey, I'm going back to the lunchroom to get some chocolate milk. Wanna go?"

"We can't leave the classroom without permission."

"Permission from whom? There's no teacher, I'm thirsty, and no one will stop us so long as they can't see us." Ryu said ticking off the points with his fingers.

Souske stayed at his desk. He still wasn't sure about leaving but changed his mind when Ryu left the classroom. He got up and followed after him, but Ryu was gone by the time he reached the hallway. He ran down the hall going towards the cafeteria but there still was no sign that Ryu was down this way either. Souske finally went inside. No one was there except the sixth graders having their lunch. Ryu was no where in sight.

Ryu was gone.

* * *

"This is all Kouga's doing Kagome, I hope you do understand this." Inuyasha said as he paced his office.

"I figured as much myself. Mr. Yamato has always disliked me from the start, but somehow Kouga convinced him to give me the job." Kagome replied as she watched the half-demon pace in front of her.

He was pissed, but whether it was because she lost her job or because he wanted to strangle her husband and couldn't she didn't know. She did know he was danger on wheels though, and was possibly on the brink of losing control of his youkai since his rusty sword was leaned up against his chair.

"Inuyasha, are you upset with me for losing my job?" she asked timidly.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. "No, why?"

"Well, you have your sword on your chair, I was just-"

Inuyasha glanced at the sword. "That's not out because of you. My prick of a brother pissed me the hell off earlier and then with this whole mess at the school... not to mention the damn case on Monday."

"Monday? I thought it was tomorrow."

"It was, but I had it pushed up. We need more information."

Kagome frowned. "More information on what? I gave you all of the paperwork."

Inuyasha scowled. "Not all of it, and I told you to give me all of it but you never did."

"I did give you everything Inuyasha."

"Nothing on Souske. You gave me nothing on the abuse on Souske Kagome."

Kagome looked at her hands. "I... I told you about what Kouga did to him."

"And that isn't enough Kagome. It's your word against his proof."

Kagome stilled. "What's going on Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kouga is charging you with neglect and child abuse on Souske. Even after the divorce is final and if we can get you everything the bastard has, he still would have a chance of taking Souske from you."

Kagome shook her head, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of her baby being taken from her. "This can't be happening."

"It is, and unless we get those charts from the hospital or possibly even get Souske to testify against Kouga, we're going to lose him."

Kagome looked completely shocked.

"That's not even the half of it. I'm being charged as well for neglect. Apparently Kikyou is with Kouga and she's gotten this idea in her head that she can take care of Ryu better than I can." Inuyasha scoffed.

"She didn't even want him when he was born and yet she wants to take him from me..."

"She can't do that. You have what it takes to keep Ryu Inuyasha. This is... this is so..."

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Miroku, Sango, and Souske standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing-"

"Ryu is missing!"

* * *

**Um...there is possible typos, grammatical, and other errors in the chapter, and if anyone points them out I'll most likely (possibly never) get to it eventually. But even with that in mind, still let me know if there are any errors because i'm sure I'll get to them... eventually. ^.^ **

**Anyway! Review! Thanks! **


	15. You don't mess with a parent's child

"My daddy is going to kick your asses you big jerks!" Ryu said pulling at his ropes.

"Shut up brat! Shit man, I can't stand kids. Kouga needs to hurry the hell up." one of the kidnappers said.

"Fuck Kouga. Hakkaku needs to get here already." another one said.

"You're right. Hakkaku does need to get here already."

The two men and Ryu turned to the voice. Kouga walked from the shadows. He looked at everyone in the room having to look at Ryu twice because he didn't recognize him.

"I wasn't aware of two jobs being done today." Kouga said turning to the two kidnappers.

"There aren't. This is the kid we were told to pick up" one goon said.

"No. I told Hakkaku ti get my son. I have no idea who this kid is."

The goons looked at each other. The shorter one spoke up. "Hakkaku said a kid with black hair and blue eyes."

Kouga looked back at a scowling Ryu then glared at the imbeciles in front of him. "You idiots! Does this kid look anything like me? He has silver tips at the end of his hair and has gold eyes!"

"The boss said black hair. That's what we saw and what we got."

Ryu watched the men in front of him argue about who's kid he was and was getting annoyed. He was hungry, tired, and just wanted to go home with his dad. He continued to watch the men argue until the large door on his right opened up. Ten other men arrived, two carrying an unconscious man, and crowded around the very loud men in the center. A man with a suit followed after an closed the door behind him.

"Ah Kouga. So nice to see you again." he said with a grin.

"Can it Hakkaku. You got some explaining to do you incompetent fool. Your men picked up the wrong kid!" Kouga said baring his teeth.

The man named Hakkaku lost his smile. "What are you talking about? Souske's sitting..."

Hakkaku looked at Ryu, then back at the two men. "You bloody imbeciles! You picked up the wrong kid!"

The men flinched. "But boss, you said a kid with black hair and blue eyes. We did as you asked."

"You fools! Does this kid look anything like him?" Hakkaku said pointing at Kouga.

"That's what I said!" Kouga said throwing his hands in the air.

Ryu watched once more as the men yelled at one another about who he was and what he looked like. It was starting to get boring and the young boy was about to tune them out until the subject changed to his teacher and Souske.

"You were suppose to pick up Souske so we could make it seem like his mother wasn't capable of taking care of him. Your goons are idiots!" Kouga said.

"Yes I know. We'll figure something out. At least it will be easier now that she's no longer teaching and watching over him every waking moment. We'll get him, Kouga." Hakkaku replied.

They wanted to take Souske away from Ms. Higurashi? Ryu couldn't let that happen.

"Don't touch Souske you bums! My dad will tear you limb from limb if you hurt him or Ms. Higurashi!" Ryu said.

The one goon who hushed Ryu Before walked over to him. "I thought I told you to shut yer trap brat!" he said as he backhanded Ryu.

Ryu tasted the blood from his busted lip and cheek. The blow stung, but he wouldn't cry in front of them. Instead he closed his eyes, wishing his father would save him.

"I don't care who's kid he is. Right now he's heard too much. Seen too much. Get rid of him and don't make this mistake again." Ryu head the man named Kouga whisper harshly before he left the building.

'I'm going to die.' Ryu thought as he started working at his binds even more.

'Dad, where are you?'

The men started to walk over to Ryu and he started to panic. Then he heard it. The call of a parent to a child only demons can make out. His father was calling him. As loud as he could Ryu started yipping, whining, and crying all at once. The louder he was the better chance he had at being saved before his untimely death.

Hakkaku along with the other men covered their ears to try and drown out the sound, but their efforts were pretty much useless. The sounds that Ryu were making were so loud that people could hear them from miles away.

"Why won't he shut up?" one good said.

"What's he doing?" another screamed.

That's when Hakkaku heard it. The distinct roar of an angry parent who was protecting their cub. He's heard that sound before. Centuries ago that stupid half-breed made that sound while looking for his mate. She was taken by Kouga (yet again) while he was away doing a job for a nearby village and when he returned, all hell broke loose. The whole country side heard his angry roar. This was just like that time, but why...oh hell.

'They stole his fucking pup!' Hakkaku said to himself.

Hakkaku wasted no time moving to the other door of the garage. If this kid belonged to Inuyasha and he was as angry as he sounded, then he didn't want to be around with shit hit the fan. There was no way he was losing his life over a mistake a couple of humans and low-life demons made. Once outside, he quickly made his way to his car, started it, and pulled off. He never looked back at the building.

Ryu continued to call for his father, his eyes closed, his voice high pitched. He never saw the man come up to him with a bat in his hand.

"I'm going to end you and your mouth once and for all brat!"

Ryu stopped crying when he heard the cry of someone else's scream. He opened his eyes and standing before him was the man who had smacked him earlier, except his arms were now on the floor severed at the forearms. He was still screaming when a sword went through his torso and was ripped out the side. The man's body fell to the floor and behind him stood Inuyasha. Ryu had never seen his father like this before. He had markings on his cheeks, almost like his uncle Sesshomaru, his pupils were still gold but there was a slight red tint in them giving them an amber look. His nails were longer and sharper than ever.

Ryu gasped and Inuyasha's head whipped to the side as he looked at him. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of his son's blood, his eyes narrowing as he took in Ryu's condition. He walked over with Tetsuiga hanging limp in his right hand and knelt in front of Ryu.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked roughly as he untied his son's hands.

"Are you?" Ryu countered.

Inuyasha growled low. He grabbed Ryu's chin turning it side to side inspecting his face. He saw the split lip as he took the first man out.

"Did they hurt you anymore than this?" he asked.

"No, but that guy on the floor and the other human over there are the ones who took me from school."

Ryu saw a bit of red fill his father's eyes before Inuyasha blinked and the color faded away. He stood up pulling Ryu out of the chair he was in and gently pushed him towards the door that was kicked in.

"Go outside and do not come back. Do not turn back no matter what you hear. Do you understand?" Inuyasha ordered.

Ryu didn't even think to protest. He did as he was told, giving the group of men huddled in a corner a quick glance, and made his way outside. Even after he heard the screams he didn't turn back. The sound of a horn honking had his attention turning towards the street. Miroku was in the driver seat waving him over. The young boy ran over to the car and launched himself into Miroku's arms as the older man got out to meet him.

"I'm so glad you're safe. Where's your dad?" Miroku said.

Ryu pointed to the garage. The screams had finally stopped and Inuyasha was making his way over to Miroku and Ryu with Tetsuiga sheathed at his side. The young boy released his grip on his god-father and ran to his father. Inuyasha picked his son up and held onto him tightly. Miroku watched the display of affection with a smile before clearing his throat.

"We should get going Inuyasha. The women are sure to worry about us."

The hanyou nodded and walked over to the car getting into the backseat with his son. Miroku took his place in the driver seat putting the car in motion and driving off towards his home as he listened to the sound of his best friend lull his son into a content sleep.

* * *

"Mom how come Mr. Kizuma wouldn't let us go with him to find Ryu?" Souske asked as they waited in the office of his pediatrician.

"I don't know sweetie." Kagome replied.

In truth Kagome knew why Inuyasha send Sango, the boys, and herself to the doctor's office instead of going to find Ryu. They needed the files of all of Souske's hospital visits and all of his x-rays of the bones that were broken over the years. Kagome fidgeted as she thought about the upcoming encounter. The doctor was most likely working for her soon to be ex-husband. Kouga had defended him on a sexual assault case at one point and the man owed him.

When Kagome found out about this man being a pedophile she tried to take Souske somewhere else, but Kouga insisted with his fists that she continue to take their son to this doctor. Needless to say the pediatrician didn't treat her like a valued customer after that. There was no way he would give her the files when she asked for them.

Sango reached over and patted Kagome's hand. The gesture caught her off guard and she jumped, but then allowed a soft smile to grace her face. She would be fine. They'll get the files one way or another . She will not lose her son.

The door opened and the doctor stepped out with a mother and daughter following behind him. He walked to his secretary, ignoring the people in the waiting room, said something making the woman giggle, and walked back into his office closing the door behind him.

"Oh hell no. He did not just ignore us." Sango said standing up.

Before Kagome could stop her, Sango had walked to the door, ignoring the complaints of the secretary, and slammed the door open. Kagome grabbed Souske and Shippo's hands and hurried over to the open door as well.

"What is the meaning of this? Who do you think you are barging into my office unannounced?" the doctor demanded standing up.

"You don't need to worry about who I am." Sango said putting her hands on her hips. "You just need to do as your told and listen to my friend here."

The doctor looked over at Kagome and scowled. "What do you want Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome stepped up. "I need Souske's files. All of them from over the years that we've been coming here."

"No. Now leave my office and never return."

Kagome bit her tongue. She wanted to say so much to this man, curse him and threaten his manhood, but she refrained from doing so. Sango on the other hand did not hold her tongue.

"What do you mean no?" she asked.

"It's exactly as it sounds. What you don't understand Japanese? Here allow me to tell you in different ways: Hell no, Nyet, N.O!"

"Sango let's just go." Kagome said moving to the door.

"No. we came to get the files and we will not leave until we do."

"Listen lady, you have three minutes to exit my office before I remove you two and these brats myself."

"Don't talk to my auntie like that!" Souske said walking up to the doctor.

Fed up with the group in his office, the doctor turned his anger towards the most vulnerable person closest to him. He backhanded Souske causing the small child to stumble back and trip. Before the man could righten himself he was lifted up off the floor. Kagome stood before him, her hair blowing from the heavy aura filling the room, her body glowing a bright pink. A mark in the crook of her neck appeared pulsing and also glowing bright pink.

The doctor's eyes widened as did everyone else's. Shippo whimpered and climbed up on Sango trying to get away from the aura that continued to fill the room. Souske and Sango watched Kagome in shock. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the man before her.

"If you ever put your hands on my son again, I will burn each and every appendage on your body off and boil every single organ within your body until they shrivel. Apologize to him. NOW!"

Gaping like a fish the doctor turned his head and whimpered an apology to Souske. Kagome smiled sweetly, then grabbed and twisted the man's manhood.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. Will you give me all of Souske's files from the hospital?" she asked innocently.

The doctor nodded furiously and pointed to the cabinet in the corner. Sango moved over to the cabinet and found the files. Souske stood up, cautiously moving closer to his mother and grabbed her hand.

"Mommy, it's okay now. He said he was sorry mommy. Let's go home and see Ryu. Please?" he said patting Kagome's hand.

Instantly Kagome stopped glowing, falling to her knees in exhaustion. The aura in the room receded allowing everyone to breath easily again.

"Mommy are you okay?" Souske asked as he watched his mother shakily stand up.

"I'm... I'm fine sweetie. Just a little shaky. What happened?"

Sango put Shippo down and quickly moved to grab her friend's arm to steady her. "You don't remember Kagome?"

"All I remember is that bastard hitting Souske. After that..." Kagome shook her head.

Sango stared at her friend wondering about the strange even that just happened and why she didn't remember doing anything. She'd bring the situation up with Inuyasha and Miroku later. Maybe they would know what just happened and why. Right now she needed and wanted to get everyone home.

"He gave up the files Kagome." Sango said.

"Really? Oh gosh Sango you didn't hurt him did you?" Kagome asked looking at the doctor who had a glazed look on his face.

"Eh, maybe a little." the woman replied. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

With one last glance at the doctor, Kagome followed Sango out of the office, unconsciously rubbing at the mark on her neck.

* * *

**Short I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get this out to you all before Finals and Christmas. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story :D **


	16. Justice and Bad Dreams

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Here is a special Christmas present from me to you! Hope you guys enjoy and I hope your holidays are filled with joy and are safe! Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

Inuyasha was watching her. Watching her too hard in her opinion. It was starting to bother her honestly and irk her nerves, and those were shot as it was already. Monday finally came and between the events on Friday, planning the trial over the weekend, and worrying about her being able to keep the custody over Souske, Kagome's nerves were a mess.

"Would you stop staring at me Inuyasha? It's freaking me out."

"I'd stop watching you if you would stop pacing. You really need to calm down Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "I know. It's just I can't believe he would do something like that. He plotted to take Souske from me. I can't ever send him back to that school."

It was true. After everyone met up at the Ai's household, Ryu told the adults everything he heard in the warehouse. He even described Kouga and Hakkaku in detail. After explaining that Kouga would try to take Souske away once again, Inuyasha made it top priority to take the boys out of that school, which was why both eight year olds were sitting in a waiting room with a TV and cartoons.

Kagome continued pacing and Inuyasha continued to watch her. Carefully. He wanted to keep an eye on her incase he had to duck for cover. After Sango told him and Miroku about their miko friend here losing control of her powers in the doctor's office and not remembering anything about it... Inuyasha just wanted to be cautious incase he needed to step in. Not that he would be of much help being half demon and all. He already called his sister-in-law for help. He arranged for her and her children to come and stay at the house with him after she agreed to help out. Having three mikos- two half mikos and a full blooded one- under one roof was definitely going to be a daily massive headache for him, not to mention the now non-shy five year old who was constantly getting into everything. It shocked the crap out of Inuyasha when the little boy ran up to his brother and said 'Hi' in the loudest pitch he could muster. He was going to need all the help he could get.

"Kagome calm down. Seriously have a seat." Inuyasha said getting a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the room and handing it to her.

Kagome reached for the bottle with a thank you. As their fingers touched, Inuyasha felt a slight twinge in his hand that soon grew into what felt like a fiery inferno. With a hiss Inuyasha jerked his hand away from Kagome.

"What? What happened Inuyasha?" she asked franticly.

Inuyasha held up his uninjured hand to keep her at bay. "Kagome, drink some water and start breathing slowing in through your nose and out through your mouth."

"Why? Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." he said turning around to face her. "I just want you to calm down before we go into the courtroom."

'I want you to calm the hell down before you fry me and any other demon in this building.' Inuyasha thought as he discreetly flexed his healing hand.

"Okay, if you're sure." Kagome replied eyeing the man before her.

Ten minutes later after Kagome's deep breathing exercise, a man came into the room to escort them to the courtroom. Before her nerves got the better of her Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. She eased out a breath of air then gently squeezed his hand. Before they left the waiting room, Inuyasha swiftly kissed Kagome's lips, then released her hand and stepped into the hallway leaving the woman standing there with a blush and a shocked expression.

Kagome smiled soon after, lightly touching her lips.

'Thank you Inuyasha.'

**x.x.x**

Ryu and Souske stood outside the courtroom where their parents were. They listened and watched through the crack in the door as their father's bickered about Kagome, the abuse Kouga put her through, and many other subjects they didn't really understand.

"My father is such a jerk. I wish your dad was my dad Ryu." Souske said glaring at the man he called father.

"My dad's scary. You really want him as your dad?" Ryu replied looking at the other boy.

"H.E. Double Hockey Sticks yes! Mr. Kizuma is scary, yeah, but he treats me like you, like I'm his own kid."

Ryu looked back through the crack at his dad and smiled. His dad was awesome. "Hey Souske, are you going to be alright with your folks getting divorced?"

"If it means that father won't hurt mommy again, then yes."

Ryu nodded in agreement. He didn't want Ms. Higurashi hurt anymore either.

The two eight year olds continued to listen to the case in the courtroom hoping that whatever Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting for was won in the end. A half hour later after some more bickering, the judge banged his gavel.

"Alright enough out of the both of you. I think I have heard enough to conclude this case. In the case of Sukimoto vs. Higurashi, Mr. Sukimoto, I will have a restraining order placed on Ms. Higurashi. You are to be no more than three hundred feet away from Ms. Higurashi. You will pay alimony each month."

Kouga scowled. The judge continued.

"I will however grant you a hearing on having sole custody of one Souske Higurashi."

"NO!" Kagome yelled standing up.

"Your honor, Mr. Sukimoto is not capable of taking care of his son." Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Silence! Order in this courtroom! Mr. Kizuma, you will control your client and yourself right now before I hold you both in contempt!"

"My apologies your honor." Inuyasha bowed and turned to Kagome to calm her.

"Inuyasha he can't. He just can't..."

"Calm down."

Outside the courtroom Souske started shaking. He didn't know what sole custody mean, but from his mother's reaction to it, it didn't sound good.

"As of right now, Souske Higurashi will love with Mr. Sukimoto and on the 18th of May-"

"NO! No no no!"

All heads in the room turned to the small hysterical voice at the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" the judge asked.

"Souske?" the other three adults said in unison.

"I don't want to live with father! I don't want to stay with him! He's mean! He hits mommy and he hits me too!" Souske said as he stood in the aisle.

Kouga's face had a mixture of emotion. Anger, concern for his own life at the moment, and disgust.

"You're honor, this child doesn't know what he speaks of. He's delusional."

"Fuck you Kouga. You know exactly what Souske is talking about!" Kagome yelled across the room.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand once he felt the surge of energy leave her body.

"Order!"

Souske ran to his mother. "I don't want to stay with father mommy." the young boy looked at the judge.

"Mr. Judge, please don't make me stay with father. I don't...i don't want to go...go to the hospital anymore. I don't want to hurt any...anymore."

"Shut up boy." Kouga growled.

The judge banged his gavel. "Let him speak. What does your father do?"

"He hits my mom. All the time. He's hit me with ropes, that metal part of his belt, his hands. He... broke my arm before and he kicked me down the stairs because I cried because he wouldn't stop hitting mommy. Mr. Judge, if I live with him he's going to hurt me. I don't want to hurt. I want to live with mommy and Mr. Kizuma. Mr. Kizuma is nicer than father. He doesn't hurt me or mommy or Ryu or Shippo. He's nice and I want to stay at his house. Please Mr. Judge? Please?"

All of the adults stared at Souske. Souske started at the judge in expectation. Finally the judge nodded.

"After this young man's tearful confession, I see it fit that he stays with his mother-"

"Your honor they have absolutely no proof of these accusations this child has imagined." Kouga said glaring at his son.

"Actually Mr. Sukimoto, we do." Inuyasha said finally speaking up.

The half demon took the very thick folder from Kagome and handed it to the bailiff who passed it on to the judge.

"That evidence is fabricated your honor!" Kouga said.

"Silence Mr. Sukimoto!" the judge countered.

He flipped through the files in the very thick folder, his frown becoming deeper with every page he skimmed through and every x-ray he came across. By the time he finished looking through everything his lips were pulled back in a disgusted snarl. (yes. Mr. judge is a demon too.)

"I've seen and heard enough. Bailiff, arrest Mr. Sukimoto for domestic violence against Ms. Higurashi and child abuse against Souske Higurashi"

The bailiff turned to do as he was told but Kouga was already gone.

"Find him! How could you allow him to leave? Find him now and arrest him!" the judge yelled.

The bailiff and security scrambled over each other to get out of the door and find the missing man. Ryu came into the room after the men left and ran over to his father. The judge watched as the two parents hugged their sons and allowed a soft smiled to grace his face.

"That your boy Mr. Kizuma?" he asked.

Ryu hid behind his father just as Inuyasha nodded and replied with a 'Yes sir'. The judge looked over the four standing before him and nodded as well.

"You do well to take care of them Mr. Kizuma. As for this case, the divorce is finalized as of right now. You are a free woman Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome could only nod, smile, and cry all at once at those words. Free. Kouga was finally out of her life. Their lives. Souske no longer had to be afraid. No more nightmares. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome who continued to hug Souske who in return wouldn't stop hugging his mother in joy.

Inuyasha reached out to touch Kagome when then the door to the judge's chamber banged open. Shippo came strolling out the room with chocolate smeared all over his face and hands. When he saw Inuyasha he smiled wide and ran to him. Inuyasha instinctively picked the tiny child up, but regretted it soon after.

'My good suit!" he whined to himself.

Shippo giggled. "Hi daddy."

The small five year old took to calling him 'daddy' and Kagome 'mommy' these past few weeks, and though it didn't bother them when they were alone with the boy, the titles made the two adults blush when they were called the names in front of each other.

"Shippo what were you doing in there? How did you get chocolate?" Inuyasha asked taking a cloth from his pocket to wipe the boy's mouth.

"I was wooking for you and then the nice lady told me to stay in that woom so she could wook for you but I got bored so I wooked for you and I founded you!" Shippo explained in once breath.

Inuyasha sighed at the boy's speech impediment. He truly needed to work on his pronunciation. "Okay, so how did you get into chocolate?"

"Most likely he found my jar of candy on my desk in the room and helped himself." the judge interrupted. "I thought you said you had only one son Mr. Kizuma."

"I do your honor. I saved Shippo from slavery in the next town over and he's been staying with me since. I've been working on his adoption for a while, but it's hard to get papers signed when you're a single parent."

"Yes, that is true." the judge looked between Inuyasha and Kagome quickly so neither would know what he was about to imply.

"If you can find a good woman to help you take care of this child, I will sign the adoption papers without a trial and all of the drama that goes along with it, but I will only grant you two months. If you can't find one, then you will have to hand him over."

Inuyasha stood stunned absorbing that was being said to him. Two months. Damn. He appreciated the reprieve but it was short.

"If you do things correctly Mr. Kizuma, you won't have to look far." the judge said standing and leaving the room.

As soon as the judge left Inuyasha was attacked by three life forms tightly embracing him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Thank you Mr. Kizuma!"

Kagome released the man before her so he could put Shippo down. As soon as the boy left his arms she pressed her lips to his and locked her arms behind his neck. Inuyasha's body responded automatically and he put his hands on her waist as he deepened the kiss.

This was how it was.

All those years ago.

This is how it was suppose to be.

A chorus of 'ews' and 'gross' filled the room along with giggling and mock gagging sounds. The two adults slowly pulled away and watched as their children make kissing noises and rolled on the floor laughing. Inuyasha smiled as he knelt down and tickled the three boys, no longer caring about his suit as they rolled around the floor and jumped on him. Kagome watched in amusement as the boys played before she clapped her hands to gain their attention.

"Inuyasha you're going to rile them up and they'll be hyper all day." she chastised softly with a smile.

Inuyasha laughed as he stood up and dusted himself off. He motioned to the three giggling boys who stood up and grabbed each hand. Shippo chose to climb into Kagome's arms. The family of five smiled at one another as they left the building, got in the car and drove away.

In the shadows of the courthouse a pair of eyes watched the sickening scene with disgust. Scoffing, Kouga turned and walked down the street in the opposite direction.

"One day soon mutt-face. You, that bitch, and those brats will beg me for mercy."

** x.x.x**

_Kagome poked at the mark on her neck and winced a bit from the slight sting of it. Looking at her reflection in the water the bruise looked like a vampire gave her a giant hickey. She poked at it again and inhaled sharply._

"_You keep poking at it and it won't heal wench." a familiar voice said behind her. _

_Kagome turned and smiled, then frowned and pouted. "You didn't have to bite me so hard ...a...ha."_

_Kagome's frown deepened. Why couldn't she finish her sentence? Moreover, why couldn't she see who was talking to her? She tried calling out to the figure in front of her but no sound came out this time. Suddenly she was no longer at the small stream but laying down on a hard slab of stone. Kagome looked around. On the left wall ropes were hung up almost as if they were prepared to hold someone. In the far corner bones were piled in a corner. _

_The sudden stench of decaying flesh assaulted Kagome's nose and upon looking to her right she saw blood, flesh, bones, pieces of everything splattered everywhere. With tears in her eyes Kagome tried to turn her body so she could relieve her stomach, but she couldn't move. She pulled at her feet, but they were strapped down. Her wrists as well were strapped down. The loss of freedom created a sudden panic inside Kagome and she started franticly moving, pulling and straining against the binds. An extremely loud roar stopped her struggles. Looking to her left once more she saw the shadowy shape of a man in a fighting stance with a sword in his hands. Another figure appeared next to her out of thin air. _

_Kagome watched as five other men, who also appeared out of nowhere, fight the single man down and restrain him. She heard a dark chuckle from beside her and turned her head to the first man. He held a sword above his head, a evil wicked grin graced his face. She knew she wouldn't survive this. Kagome turned back to the man she knew she loved, but couldn't see with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. _

"_Until next time, my love. I love you ...a...a." _

_The sword came down. _

** x.x.x.x**

***gasp* She died... awww... hmm... oh wait! there's more chapie! **

Kagome woke with a jolt. She felt her neck to make sure it was still there, then sighed in relief as she realized she was back home in her bed and safe. Kagome glanced at the clock.

4:15 a.m.

She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

'This is the third time since Friday that I have had this nightmare.' she thought to herself.

Subconsciously Kagome touched her neck once more. She winced as she felt the bruise that was forming on her neck.

Wait...a bruise?

Kagome jumped out of bed, turned on her lamp and tan to the vanity on her dresser. Pulling her hair to one side she saw the giant hickey like bruise on her neck. Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped audibly.

'It was a dream right?'

As her fear sparked, Kagome felt a surge of energy pulse through her watched in fearful fascination as the bruise on her neck glowed bright pink before the discoloration disappeared leaving behind two puncture marks in the shape of a crescent moon. Gaping like a fish, Kagome touched the mark on her neck. No pain, no discomfort. Instead she felt even more secure knowing it was there. Almost as if whoever or whatever put that mark there would watch over her forever. The mark felt right, like it belonged there. If only she could remember how it got there.

A sudden pounding in her head had Kagome swaying on her feet and she decided at that moment to go back to bed. Everything would make sense when she woke up again later.

** x.x.x.x**

Inuyasha sat outside in his tree looking up at the stars. For the third time in the last three nights he woke up in a heavy sweat, his demon crying out in anguish pain of losing its mate and markings of his demon heritage covering his face. It always started out the same.

Kagome, his beautiful Kagome, was at the pond by the little cottage he built for them after she decided to stay and live with him forever in his time poking at the mark he had given her the previous night.

His mark. A symbolization that she was his and everyone else would feel his wrath if they even thought to touch her.

She would poke, wince in pain, and then poke at it again. Inuyasha would then appear and talk to her wiping her frown off her face and replacing it with a loving smile. Then the dream turned into a nightmare, forcing him to relive that horrible tragic night. A night he tried to forget but never could. The night Kagome was killed. All for that damn jewel. They thought they destroyed it with the final wish. Instead it was cast back into Kagome's body for safe keeping...though she was never safe.

Every night he would wake up just as the sword connected with her neck, and then he would cry old tears of pain and sorrow.

'Kagome.' Inuyasha looked to the window where the present day Kagome was now sleeping. 'Have you really returned to me, Kagome?'

In the distance the sun began to rise and Inuyasha embraced the rays with a content sigh. He needed to get ready for work. It was only Tuesday and regardless of the successful case he had yesterday, his brother would still harass him about coming to work,but first he had to feed his family.

Family.

His family.

It was no longer just Ryu and him. Now they had Souske, Shippo, and Kagome. All were now a part of his family. With a smile Inuyasha jumped from his place in the tree, went into the house, and started breakfast.

* * *

**Now it's over :D Next chapter: Ryu and Souske-back to their old ways or not? You'll find out...AFTER THE NEW YEAR! :D See you all in 2012! **


	17. 3rd Quarter Moon pt 1

**Happy New Year to everyone! Hope everyone was safe and had fun with friends and family. I know I did :) **

**I wanted to clear something up and I apologize if I may have confused some people in the previous chapter. Kagome was not just kidnapped by Kouga after she and Inuyasha mated in the past. The time Hakaku was talking about when Kagome was taken by Kouga, yes, but the time in her dream it was just a made up demon that I magically created for the story with my magical powers (waves fingers in the air). That demon is no longer alive thanks to our lovable half -demon. I hope I cleared up the confusion, and if not, enable your PMs and send me one so I can try and clear them up. :) **

**For this chapter, things are going back to the way they were with our lovable 8yr olds getting into mischief. Ah, the things children do. I get most of the trouble the boys get into from watching other children with their parents either in public or with my own family members and the reactions the parents have towards the behavior, though I do edit some of it. I am not this evil. I would not do this to my own children when I have some. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ryu and Souske, Declan, and Emma.**

* * *

"Daddy I want to go home." Ryu whined as he sat in the backseat of the car.

"Once your aunt and cousins come out of the terminal we'll head that way. We also have to stop at the store before we get home." Inuyasha said as he reclined his seat and covered his eyes.

"I don't want to go to the store either." Ryu said his whining pitch getting higher.

Inuyasha ignored his son. He was mentally kicking himself for not leaving the pup at home, but he also didn't want to subject Kagome to Ryu's behavior. It was the third quarter of the month, which meant that tonight would be the third quarter moon. Ryu would be fully human starting tonight and would remain human for the whole day tomorrow. That day irked Inuyasha to no end because his son's transition from half demon to human was a two day event. The day before Ryu would be a complete brat complaining and whining about everything. The actual day of his change Ryu would act like his mother. Demanding, whiny, aggravating as all hell...everything that could possibly annoy Inuyasha. What made things worse was that Ryu was aware of his behavior and knew exactly how to push his father's buttons. He would get away with it anyway so he didn't care.

"Daddy can we please go home?"

"Ryu for the last time, re-" Inuyasha stopped short when he saw a woman and her children exit the terminal.

"There's your aunt now." he said pulling the seat up.

He started the car and drove over to the front of the terminal where cabs and families were either picking up or dropping people off. He got out of the car and was immediately tackled by the two kids.

"Uncle Yasha!"

Inuyasha laughed as he hugged his niece and nephew and then moved to hug their mother.

"Kaede it's good to see you." Inuyasha said hugging the woman tightly.

"It's good to see ye too Inuyasha."

"Oh mom, please don't start speaking like the Irish. We live in Japan now and we should start talking like we actually live here." Kaede's daughter said.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Live in Japan?"

Kaede sighed and nodded. "Yes. A very long story that I will tell once we get back to your house."

"You can-"

Inuyasha was cut off at the sound of a horn honking. He turned to his car and saw Ryu leaning on the horn with an annoyed look on his face. Inuyasha scowled as Kaede quirked her own eyebrow.

"What's up with Ryu?" she asked.

"It's that time of the month."

Kaede mouthed an 'oh'. She's witnessed two of Ryu's changes before and his behavior was never pretty. He acted just like her sister when she was a child and there were many times when Kaede wanted to knock Kikyou out for acting spoiled and rotten. She may have been the younger sister but that didn't stop her for trying to fight her older sister. The good thing about her nephew was that he had a no nonsense father who wouldn't allow that kind of behavior...for long at least. Kaede turned to her children.

"Emma, Declan, take your bags to the car and greet your cousin."

"Okay." the two kids said picking up their luggage.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I know Kaede. I've been counting to ten all day trying to ease the urge to kill my son. It's getting harder though as the day progresses."

Kaede patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine brother-in-law. Now, let us be on our way. We still have to go to the store correct?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah we do." he said as he grabbed Kaede's remaining bags and followed after the woman to his car.

* * *

Souske felt strange. He's never felt this way before but ever since he woke up his body was acting and felt like it was on fire. He was fine on the outside, so his mother couldn't tell what was wrong, but on the inside he felt...strange.

Shippo watched the older boy warily. He knew something was wrong with Souske because his scent was changing, he just didn't know what. Souske was usually nice to him. He would let him play with his toys and he would play games with him too, but today Souske was such a grouchy pants. He snapped at Shippo every time he asked to play something and when Shippo went to Kagome she just told the little one to go watch TV or go color. He couldn't wait for Inuyasha to get home. At least he would play with him.

Souske turned to look at Shippo. The younger boy swallowed audibly as he stared at the older boy. As soon as Souske turned his attention to him, Shippo felt a massive force of energy. Then Souske's eyes glowed a bright pink and he smiled at Shippo, a smile full of sharp teeth that would be in the mouth of a full blooded demon. Souske swiftly stood up, the smile still on his face, then he was in front of Shippo before the boy could blink. With the smile widening, Souske raised his glowing clawed hand.

Shippo screamed.

* * *

"Ryu you better stop acting like this. Uncle Yasha looks really angry." Emma whispered to her cousin.

"Leave me alone." Ryu replied.

"You're acting like a baby Ryu." Emma retorted.

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ryu screamed.

"Enough! Both of you will stay quiet from now on. We are in a store now act like you have some type of home training." Inuyasha whispered sternly to the two children.

Emma, being the sensitive child she was, started to tear up at being told off. Declan put his hand on his sister's shoulder to comfort her and offered a smile. Being older by two years, Declan has always looked out for his younger sister. Guiding her, protecting her, and making sure to stay out of trouble, which he knew she would get into if she continued to try and get Ryu to control his behavior.

"Let Ryu continue to behave the way he is. If he gets in trouble then it's on him. You keep trying to help him and Uncle Yasha will let you have it too." Declan whispered in Gaelic to Emma.

Emma just nodded and walked next to her brother in silence. Ryu on the other hand turned around with his hands fisted.

"Stop talking about me." he said gritting his teeth.

Declan sucked on his own teeth. "No one's talking about you Ryu." he said as he walked past.

Ryu grabbed his shoulder to turn Declan around and punched the boy once he was facing him. Declan stumbled backwards until he collided with the back of his uncle's legs. Inuyasha stumbled a bit himself but caught his balance before colliding with the display of spices.

Turning swiftly he caught Ryu around his waist before he could lunge at Declan again. He reached into his pocked, pulled out a clip of money and put both the list and money into Kaede's hands.

"Finish getting what's on the list. I'm going to go to the car." Inuyasha said as he put Ryu back down and grabbed his hand.

Ryu struggled with his father's iron grip on his wrist. He didn't want to go to the car. He knew what could happen if they were alone in the car. He also knew he went too far but he didn't think he dad would be upset enough to go back to the car.

"Daddy I don't want-"

"Be quiet Ryu. At this time I don't care about what you want, but I know what you're going to get once we get home."

Ryu's eyes widened and he tried harder to get away from his father. Inuyasha turned to the front of the store pulling his son along and snapping at the nosey shoppers who stared at them. As they reached the parking lot, Inuyasha's phone rang.

"What's up Kago-"

"Where are you Inuyasha?" Kagome question franticly.

"We're still at the store. We'll be home-"

"I need you home now! Like right now Inuyasha."

Inuyasha frowned. "What's wrong Kagome? Did something happen?"

"It's Souske. He's -Shippo hush, I can't hear- Souske's out of control. He's attacking the both of us and I barely got Shippo out of his way earlier. I don't know -Shippo stop crying- I don't what's wrong but I can't handle him. He's too strong for me."

Inuyasha heard the faint banging of someone slamming into a door and Shippo sniffling in the background. The half-demon rubbed at his temple as the headache he already had grew even larger. He didn't have the patience for this today, but he also needed to get Kagome and Shippo to safety.

"Kagome, what room are you in" he asked exasperated.

More banging could be heard through the phone before Kagome told him that they were locked in his study.

"Perfect. Go to my desk and pull out the second drawer on the left. On the upper right side of the drawer is a button. Press it and then go into the passageway that opens in the floor. Another button will be on the left wall after you clear the stairs and that will close the door behind you." Inuyasha directed.

"I can't leave Souske here alone Inuyasha." Kagome stated.

"You don't really have a choice now do you Kagome? Your son is trying to do you and Shippo some major bodily harm if I'm not mistaken." Inuyasha calmly said.

Inuyasha could imagine the woman on the other end of the line biting her lip as she contemplated on what she should do. After a few more bangs and a distinct crack of wood being split he heard Kagome curse softly.

"Alright we're in the tunnel."

'That was fast.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Follow the tunnel until it breaks into three paths. Take the left path. Once you get to the door there will be two buttons. Hit the left one first then the right one."

"What do they do?"

"You'll find out once you hit them. I'll be there in thirty minutes and don't worry about Souske. I'll deal with him."

"Don't hurt my baby Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded.

"I won't. Just follow that tunnel and relax until I get there."

Inuyasha hung up his phone just as Kaede and her kids pulled the cart to the car. Swiftly, he put the grocery's in the car and sped off driving as fast as the speed limit would allow to get back home. Kaede, Declan, and Emma looked around in confused awe at the unfamiliar surroundings as Inuyasha got off the highway and turned onto his private road. He pulled up to the lake house, jumping out of the car without shutting it off and speed walking to the front door.

"Kagome? Shippo?" he called as he barged into the house.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome warily asked as she walked into the main room.

Inuyasha let out a relieved breath as he went and hugged Kagome, kissing her after he checked her body for damage.

"Where's Shippo?" he asked after releasing her.

Kagome gestured towards a side room. "He just cried himself to sleep not too long ago."

"Are either of you hurt?"

Kagome shook her head and opened her mouth to answer but closed it when she saw a young woman walk through the front door. Inuyasha caught her glance and turned his head to see what Kagome was looking at.

"Oh, Kagome this is Kaede. Kaede, Kagome." he introduced.

The women said their 'hellos' and shook hands. The minute their hands touched Kaede felt the strong surge of power warm her hand.

"You were right Inuyasha. She does have a lot of power." Kaede said looking at her hand.

"Power? What power?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You were talking about me to a person I don't know about?"

"Um, we'll talk about that later." Inuyasha said knowing he would have his ear chewed off later.

"No we can talk about it now."

"Not really Kagome."

"Why not?" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Souske."

Immediately Kagome's arguing spirit died and she grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Oh Inuyasha please go help him. I don't know what's wrong but this is not like him at all."

"I'm going now. Don't worry, I'll find out what's wrong with him." Inuyasha gave Kagome a swift peck before heading back out of the house.

He didn't bother taking the car, just ran towards the large house that his family resided in and made his way inside.

Holy. Shit.

His house looked like three tornadoes came through with a hurricane right behind them. He knew he promised Kagome that he wouldn't hurt Souske but damn it all if he didn't want to kill the boy right now.

With his jaw clenched, Inuyasha looked around the foyer.

'The hell? How'd he get up there?'

The boy somehow managed to get on the ceiling and drop the chandelier to the floor, then proceeded to drag it as best he could through the house. Inuyasha could tell because there were crystals making a trail to the living room. Inuyasha proceeded to look through the rest of the house, his headache and anger increasing with every minute. His kitchen, the bedrooms, his study...

"SOUSKE HIGURASHI!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

He knew that what he was doing was wrong. He did. He just didn't care. For some reason he just wanted to break things and hurt people. He didn't know why he attacked Shippo, but he did know that he wanted to. The eight year old finished ransacking the attic and made his way downstairs. After chasing his mother and Shippo into Inuyasha's study and then finding out that they were gone, Souske decided to destroy everything else in sight. He was angry that they disappeared before he could get them. It wasn't fair.

"Where to next?" the boy pondered as he stood at the foot of the stairs.

"SOUSKE HIGURASHI!"

Souske jumped about ten feet in the air when he heard his name yelled out. His first thought was 'Someone I can hurt'. His second, 'Mr. Kizuma's going to slaughter me'.

He heard his name being called out again, this time it was closer and Souske yelped and took off. Part of himself was yelling at him to turn back and fight the person intruding on his destruction party. The rational part of himself was telling him to get the hell out of there before Inuyasha found him first.

'Go back there and fight you wuss!' the first side, his bad side as Souske called it, said.

'No! I like my life thank you.' Souske himself said.

Souske continued to run. He made it to the backyard a while ago and was now trying to make his way to a hiding spot in the forest behind the house. So far, the only things he saw were trees and small bushes that wouldn't even be able to conceal Shippo.

'I hope he doesn't find me. He'll kill me for destroying his house. He'll-'

"Ahh!" Souske yelped in surprise.

"Gotcha."

Souske struggled to get out of Inuyasha's grip but was failing miserably. The older hanyou had grabbed him by his waist and was apparently walking him back to the house. He was doomed.

"Please don't kill me Mr. Kizuma. I promise I won't do this again. Honest!" Souske pleaded.

"Oh I know you won't do this again. I'm going to make sure of that." Inuyasha said.

Souske paled at the implied promise the man just made and started to struggle harder. He only stopped his fighting after they past the mansion and reached the lake house. Before they even walked onto the porch the front door opened and Kagome ran out. Souske held his head down in guilt for attempting to harm his mother and continued to look at the floor even after she took him from Inuyasha and held him.

When his mother questioned the look Inuyasha was giving him Souske swallowed hard. He knew why Inuyasha has that murderous look in his eyes and he prayed that he wouldn't tell his mother. He didn't. Instead he grabbed Kagome's hand and pointed to the car. Before they got inside Inuyasha turned back to the porch to address Souske.

"One question. Were you aware of what you were doing in the house as you tore through it?" he asked.

"Tore through it?" Kagome questioned.

Souske nodded and regretted his answer immediately. He watched as Inuyasha got into his car and drive up the road with his confused mother. She didn't see the house yet and as far as she knew, only the door to Inuyasha's study was destroyed. She was going to murder him too.

'And I just added fuel to the fire by admitting that I purposely destroyed the house.'

Souske whined as he turned and went to sit on the porch swing.

'I'm so dead.'

* * *

**Review! I love reviews. I get sad when I don't get any, even if they're short. REVIEW! **


	18. 3rd Quarter Moon pt 2Memories

**OMGOSH! So I need to establish that I am EXTREMELY happy that you guys have given me over 100 reviews! TYTYTY sooo much! Honestly reviews inspire me and I really appreciate all of the reviews that I receive. I may not reply to all of you, but trust me I do take the time to read them, and then to remember that there are people who do read my story I put them in my folder for this story in my email. **

**I think this is the beginning of what many reviewers have been asking me for, but it's not fully what has been asked of me, but read and find out :D. Once again, Thank you all for your reviews and please continue writing them. Even if they are just an "update soon." ^.^**

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha walk back inside the house by the lake. The high pitched wailing coming from one of the back rooms was enough to make a hard-of-hearing person go completely deaf. With her hands covering her ears Kagome made her way to the crying child and wasn't shocked to see that it was Shippo who was wailing at the top of his lungs. Kaede was trying her best to console the boy but nothing she did seemed to work. Even her children took their turns trying to get the five year old to stop crying but their efforts were also futile.

"Shippo!" Kagome called loudly but her voice was still too low to hear over the wailing.

Inuyasha walked into the room looking ready to murder any and everything in his way. He picked Shippo up, whispered something into his ear, and then placed him back on his feet. Kagome was amazed. Whatever he said to the boy got him to quiet down instantly with only a few sniffles here and there. Now that he was calm, Kagome decided to figure out what was wrong.

"Shippo why were you crying?" she asked kneeling down to the boy's eye level.

Shippo continued to sniffle, refusing to answer the question. When Kagome asked again and received the same result, Emma stepped up to answer for him.

"After you and Uncle Yasha left Ryu started to tease Shippo because he peed the bed when he was napping. Shippo pushed Ryu just as the other boy with blue eyes came into the room and he just started to hit Shippo. Ryu pulled on Shippo's hair and when mom came into the room Shippo started crying and the other two hid somewhere."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, rubbed at his temples and counted to ten. His headache from earlier had turned into a migraine and the boys' behavior was not helping it one bit. He inhaled after counting to determine if the boys were still in the house. They were, and Inuyasha walked back into the front room.

"Ryusuke Haku! If I have to drag you out of where you are at I will embarrass you in front of everyone right here and now." Inuyasha said his hands still rubbing at this temples.

"That goes for you as well Souske. I want you out here this instant!." Kagome said standing next to Inuyasha.

At first there wasn't any movement except for the other three children moving towards the front room, then Ryu poked his head out from one of the cupboard cabinets. Kagome tilted her head wondering what was different with the boy and then saw the difference once he came out completely.

"He's human."

Inuyasha continued to stare his son down as he confirmed Kagome's comment. "It's the last quarter moon before the new moon. Ryu turns into a human but unlike me, he's human for a whole day. I only become human for one night."

"Does that mean that Souske will be human as well?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's question was answered as the boy in question came out of one of the bedrooms. Souske was different alright, except he wasn't human.

"Great. They share the same night. Only downfall is one turns human and the other into a full demon." Inuyasha said once again massaging his temples.

Kagome looked at her son more closely, getting a bit too close. "How can you tell Inuyasha?"

Kagome raised her hand. Souske's eyes followed her movements and growled low enough to escape human ears but not a demons. Inuyasha's ears picked up on the growling and he narrowed his eyes.

"You better stop that growling boy before you get into more trouble. Kagome, come here. He's not exactly stable at the moment."

Kagome jerked back her hand and turned her head to face Inuyasha, a wrong move on her part. One minute she was looking at the hanyou, the next minute she was looking at Kaede and her children. She heard struggling behind her and turned to see that Inuyasha had her son hemmed up on the wall.

"Inuyasha what are you-"

"I'll be back in a bit Kagome. I need to have a few words with the boys. Ryusuke, Shippo, come with me."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha left the house with Souske under his arms and Ryu and Shippo reluctantly following behind him. She didn't know what he planned to say to them, or why he had Souske pined like that, but she trusted him enough not to question his actions. With a sigh, Kagome stood up and turned to their guests.

"Kaede-san, would you like to help me with dinner?"

Kaede smiled, nodded and sent her kids to go watch television, then followed Kagome into the kitchen.

* * *

"So Kaede-san, where's your husband? Why didn't he travel with you and your children?"

Kaede walked over to the table where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting with a cup of water and four aspirin. The half-demon gratefully took what was offered. Kagome patted his back after he put his head back on the table with a miserable moan.

"Oh stop ye whining Inuyasha. It's only a wee headache." Kaede said rolling her eyes, her accent thick.

Inuyasha glared at the woman, mumbling about crazy old speech speaking women and something about cursing her with a painful period. He put his head back down. Kaede chuckled.

"To answer your question Ms. Higurashi, my husband left me eight years ago while I was still pregnant with Emma. I haven't looked for him ever since I divorced his sorry arse."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Oh and please, call me Kagome."

Kaede nodded. "Aye, and you can drop the honorific after mine."

"Deal." Kagome said smiling, thought after a minute it faded into a thoughtful frown.

"I'm still confused. I just don't understand what got into Souske that he would attack me and Shippo as well as destroy the house like that."

Inuyasha raised a hand in the air while keeping his head on the table. "He won't do that again, I can promise you that."

Kaede shook her head. "Those poor boys. I was tempted to ask you what exactly you 'talked' to them about but changed my mind after I saw Ryu and Souske go into the bedroom rubbing their bottoms, and it's not exactly what has gotten into your son, Kagome. It's more of what left him."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. Kaede sighed and began to explain the differences between Ryu and Souske's transformations. She mentioned how on the 3rd quarter moon Ryu will become a human just like his father does on the New Moon, but because of his mother Ryu's miko powers would be enhanced and his demon blood will be nullified, not to mention have the temper of a tempest.

Inuyasha nodded then groaned in pain at the movement. He's always known about Ryu's increase of miko powers and the decrease of his demon blood since he was a baby. He was burned quite a few times when Ryu would fuss in his crib and definitely know that his mother's heritage was dominant during the third quarter moon.

"Inuyasha you sound like you're suffering from a hangover." Kaede said smiling.

"Shut up Kaede, just tell us why Souske is the way he is."

"Don't talk to me like that Inuyasha Kizuma." Kaede said plucking the hanyou on his head.

Inuyasha glared murderously at the woman as she rolled her eyes.

"Your boy, Kagome, had a very strange reaction to the third quarter moon. Most children who have a human and demon parent usually become completely human for the night, but Souske-chan became a full blooded demon tonight."

"A... full blooded demon?" Kagome said eyes widening.

"Yes. I would have to wait until tomorrow or the day after to conclude my theory, but I believe that your miko powers override Souske-chan's demon blood every day and weakens on the night of his change."

"I've figured that much out woman, I could have told Kagome that." Inuyasha irritably said sitting up finally.

"Then why have me waste my breath fool?"

"Because it's fun." Inuyasha replied smirking.

"Inuyasha stop it. Don't take your crankiness out on Kaede." Kagome chastised.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed. Kagome smiled at his childish antics. "Kaede, thank you for explaining that to me, but I'm still confused on one thing."

"What may that be?"

"This has never happened to Souske before, not even after his concealment charm was removed. I just don't understand..." Kagome explained.

Kaede looked at the younger woman. "He's had a charm on him? For how long?"

"Since his birth."

"If you still have that charm I would like to see it."

Kagome nodded and stood up to retrieve the chain. It was a good thing that Inuyasha told her to pick it up after they went back to the mansion.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome left the room then slowly stood up after she was out of ear shot.

"Where are you going?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha reached above his head to stretch. "For a run to clear my head and to visit an old friend."

"What about this charm you wanted to know about?"

The hanyou looked at her. "I only questioned you for Kagome's sake. I have my own theory on that chain. If my assumptions are correct, and they usually are, Souske hasn't gone through this before because of Kagome's seal on his blood. I'm sure that ever after Ryu tore his chain off that some of Kagome's miko power continued to keep his demon blood at bay, but today was just the day that it decided to show itself."

Kaede looked impressed at her brother-in-law's deduction. Inuyasha scowled. "Don't give me that look. I've been around mikos and priests for so long that their knowledge has rubbed off on me. Anyway I need to go."

Kagome came back down just in time to see Inuyasha off. Slightly confused at his sudden departure at this time of night, she walked into the kitchen with the chain and handed it to Kaede. The older woman inspected it, nodded, and confirmed everything Inuyasha just told her. She repeated everything to Kagome in her own words as she handed the chain back.

"So what does this mean?" Kagome asked.

"Souske will be fine like every half-demon that goes through the change. You on the other hand," Kaede smiled. "Your training begins at dawn."

* * *

"Shippo enough! I've asked you to stop twice now and I'm not going to say it again. I swear Ryu and Souske's behavior must be rubbing off on you." Kagome scolded as she swept up some more dust from the floor.

Exhausted. Frustrated. Mentally sore...Kagome just wanted to relax and this little boy was constantly knocking things back on the floor or playing with the dust and debris in the mansion foyer. For the past five days she was waking up at dawn to follow behind Kaede for her miko training. Inuyasha apparently thought ahead and called the woman to train her. She still had no memory of losing control of her powers in the doctor's office, but from what she heard from everyone, it apparently wasn't good. She's also still having that crazy nightmare of her death every night which didn't help her sleeping pattern any either. From dawn until lunch Kagome trained, learning about different herbs, making seals, and forcing her energy into different objects. What was strange was that she felt as if she knew everything Kaede was teaching her already. These seemed like refresher courses to her, she was grateful for the practice.

Kagome stood up from the floor and stretched. She looked around the foyer of the mansion, satisfied with her work. The Saturday after Souske destroyed the house Inuyasha woke the boys up early and marched them to the mansion to start the cleaning process. They protested of course, but after a stern look from the older man their complaints were cut short. As part of whatever punishment Inuyasha gave the two boys, Kagome also gave them extra school work to do which they were both doing at this time in the newly refurbished kitchen. Much to Inuyasha's dismay, he had to replace most of the furniture. The only thing he decided not to bother with was the nice chandelier Kagome adored. How her son got up there in the first place she didn't know, but it wouldn't be replaced for a long time.

Over the weekend Inuyasha made sure that Ryu and Souske received no help from the adults as they picked up debris, but on Monday Kagome made her way to the mansion in the afternoon after her morning training and giving lessons to all of the children. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to protest about it, but Kagome just gave him her best 'don't try to stop me' look and his fight died out.

With a smile at remembering how Inuyasha huffed before leaving to where ever he went in the afternoons, Kagome bent over to pick up the dustpan. A flash of orange ran in front of her, kicking the dustpan across the floor and spilling its contents back on the newly cleaned marble.

"Shippo! What is wrong with you today?" Kagome questioned raising her voice.

Shippo just laughed the mischievous laugh little boys make when they succeeded in making a mess. Kagome gritted her teeth. What she wouldn't give to have Inuyasha at home right now. Kagome started to talk over to the little boy to give him the lecture of a lifetime. Shippo gave a short laugh and ran towards the back of the house with Kagome's voice calling after him. Just as she rounded the corner she saw Kaede carry the struggling five year old back into the main room and put him in a corner.

"Your behavior has been horrendous today Shippo-chan and what you just did to your mother wasn't nice. You'll stand in this corner until she feels that you have learned your lesson. If you move from this spot I will be sure to let your father know of your behavior." she said as she turned Shippo so that he faced the wall.

As Kaede walked away Kagome heard little sniffling and a small cry for her that tore her heart but Kaede held onto her shoulder and shook her head.

"You must be firm Kagome, otherwise these boys will walk over you."

Kagome frowned. "They don't walk over me."

Kaede gave her a knowing look. "Oh really? Ryu-chan, come here please."

Ryu scurried out of the kitchen to stand in front of the two women. Souske's head poked around the corner along with Emma's.

"Ryu-chan, why do you listen to Ms. Higurashi?" Kaede asked.

"Because daddy said so and if I don't listen to daddy i'll be in trouble." Ryu replied instantly.

Kagome stood shocked. Kaede nodded and sent Ryu back into the kitchen. "Understand now? Ryu and Shippo may not be your children biologically, but while you're staying here with them you need to learn how to be firm with them."

Kagome nodded. The front door opened just as she was going to reply revealing a very tired looking hanyou. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha who was leaning against the door exhausted. If demons had facial hair, she was sure that he would have a five o'clock shadow or a full grown beard right now.

"Nice of you to actually come home Inuyasha." Kagome said eyeing the man.

Inuyasha heard the fight coming on and he knew it was his fault, so instead of replying he moved over to Kagome and kissed her. After the boy's transformation five days ago Inuyasha was gone for most afternoons and evenings. In the mornings he had to work and now that he has a new case on his hands that he needed to deal with, he was spending even less time with his family. His afternoon rendezvous were much more productive than work though. He found a way to contain the youkai in both of the younger hanyous and the process was finally over. He made sure of that last night, which was why he didn't come home.

"Daddy! You're home!" Ryu said running out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha smiled and caught his son just as he jumped. Ryu nuzzled his father's neck, inhaling his scent. Inuyasha laughed.

"Ryu what are you doing? You're acting like I've been away for years."

Ryu pulled back with a smile. "I missed you a lot. You didn't come home last night."

"No, he didn't come home and it seems like he has his voice back as well so he could have called. What prevented you from doing so Inuyasha? Who more like whom?"

Inuyasha's smiled faded and he put Ryu back down as he eyed Kagome. Kaede sensed the tension in the air and ushered Ryu back into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Kagome, you mind following me outside?" he asked after seeing Shippo in the corner. He didn't want to have this discussion around the child.

"Why can't we talk here Inuyasha?" Kagome challenged.

"Kagome, outside. Now!"

Kagome jumped at Inuyasha's tone. She followed after him to the fountain outside, leaning on the edge when they stopped.

"What is it Kagome? For the last five days you've been sending little jabs at me and I'm getting fed up with it." Inuyasha said turning to face Kagome.

"What do you expect Inuyasha? Since Friday night you have been M.I.A. From the afternoon until late at night after the kids are asleep you've been gone."

"I told you that I had things to take care of Kagome."

"You didn't tell me shit. You haven't said one damn word to me or anyone else in this house for five damn days Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up straight and faced him.

Inuyasha didn't say anything about that because she was right. He avoided talking to anyone these past few days, but not purposely.

"Who is she?" Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"Who. Is. She?" she repeated.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she grew two heads. "Are you serious right now Kagome?"

"You've gone bak to her haven't you? To Ryu's mother."

"Are you fucking insane Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I am perfectly sane Inuyasha."

The hanyou shook his head. "You can't be." he gave a short laugh. "You really can't be sane if you think that I'm cheating on you Kagome, and with Kikyou no less. Why on earth would you think that I'd be with her?"

Kagome held her head down. "What do you expect me to think Inuyasha? You... you haven't been home. This is just like what...Kouga...would..."

Kagome kneeled in the grass hugging herself as the tears fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha stilled as the woman in front of him cried. He hated seeing her cry. Any woman actually. It just made him uneasy. Hesitantly Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and knelt down. He pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry into his shirt, then shifted her a bit so he could pick her up bridal style. Kagome didn't move her face from his shirt even when she felt the wind hit her body. When she finally pulled away they were sitting on a branch on the Goshinboku overlooking the vast forest behind the house. In the distance she could see a valley and a river that lead out into a lake separate from the one that the lake house sat next to.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I've been neglecting you recently. I'm sorry if it reminded you of that bastard, but know that I would never betray you." Inuyasha said putting his head on her head.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. Tears formed in her eyes and she began crying into the hanyou's chest once more. Inuyasha began to panic.

"Oi...oi Kagome... stop crying, I didn't mean-"

Inuyasha stopped short as something caught his eye. Something was glowing on the crook of Kagome's neck and it was pulsing. Inuyasha pulled her shirt collar back gently to get a closer look. It was a mark. The hanyou narrowed his eyes and suppressed the urge to growl at the thought that this mark could be that wolf's, but he remembered asking Kagome about that before the case and she said that he never marked her as his. So where did this come from?

Inuyasha pulled the collar back some more then brushed his fingers across the pulsing mark. Both adults inhaled sharply, their minds surging back into the past.

_ "Oi wench! Can you pull this arrow out?" _

_ "Oi Kikyou!"_

_ "My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Not wench and not Kikyou." _

_ Inuyasha sat crying with his back to the sleeping forms of Kagome and Shippo. Kagome turned _

_ her head towards the hanyou. _

_ "Inuyasha, why are you crying?"_

_ "Shut up! I'm not crying." _

_ "Inuyasha..."_

_ "I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you!" _

_ "All I'm saying is that I'll protect you!" Inuyasha said as he faced his brother's demons form. _

_ "Oi Kagome, do you sense any shards?" _

_ Kagome watched as Inuyasha's human side was trapped inside the mirror. She knew he would lost himself to his demon if she didn't do something. _

_ "Inuyasha." she said before she kissed him. _

_ "I don't care if you're a hanyou Inuyasha. I love you the way you are. I want to be with you always." _

_ "Kagome..." Inuyasha smiled. "I want to be with you always too." _

Marriage. Mating. Watching their friends have their own children and then the very last memory that haunted them both every night. The night of Kagome's death.

With a jolt both Inuyasha and Kagome pulled a part. Instinctively Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome before she fell out of the tree. They looked at each other, their looks of shock matching one another. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and Kagome ran into the house as soon as he feet touched the ground. Only one thought ran through Inuyasha's mind as he watched Kagome run from him.

'She really is my mate. My Kagome.'

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. They both finally got their memory back... well Kagome has... kinda. She just remembers what her life was like 500 years ago when she first was with Inuyasha. Would it be 500 years ago? Hmm... need to think on that. Anyway! Please Review and TY all again! **


	19. To Die, to sleep, no more

**Author's Note at the bottom. Please read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

"So I see that you have finally come to your senses about that woman of yours Inuyasha. It's about time too. I was about to hire someone to reawaken her dormant memories."

Inuyasha glared at his brother as he shot another ball into a hole. Miroku stepped up and shot at his own ball after Sesshomaru missed a shot.

"I'm still confused as to how Kagome is different than Sango and me. Why is it that Kagome regains her memories from her past now? Why not when she was born, or even when she first saw you Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"I've told you a million times. Kagome is a reincarnation. You and Sango are descendants." Inuyasha explained as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure why she just now regained her memories…though she acts like nothing happened two days ago."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"When I tried to talk to her about what happened she rushes into a completely different topic like food or training, then runs off somewhere so we don't talk about it at all."

"That's not acting like nothing happened. That's 'what the hell just happened? Wait…I don't want to know'" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at Miroku who sighed. "She's scared Inuyasha. She may have Kagome from the past's memories, scent, and mating mark, but you have to remember that she is still Kagome of this century. She probably can't take the pressure."

"Kagome wasn't weak minded. She took everything that came at her head on." Inuyasha said.

"That may be so brother, but then again she had to. Being pulled down a well and thrown 500 years into the past, a past filled with demons and an undead miko, one would have to learn how to look at everything differently. Your mate this time around was born and raised with humans and demons co-existing. She wouldn't know how to deal with her past life."

Inuyasha took in what his brother and friend said. Maybe he was taking Kagome's reaction to the extreme. It's not like she didn't want to be with him. She just needed some time to process it all.

* * *

Kagome sat in the café with Sango, Kaede, and Inuyasha's other sister-in-law and Sesshomaru's wife, Kagura, half listening to what the three other women were discussing. Her mind was on the million thoughts going on in her head… and about her hanyou.

'My hanyou…huh?'

She always claimed Inuyasha as hers. Ever since he allowed Souske and herself to stay with him. Ever since he took them in she felt some sort of connection with him. It was almost as if they were meant for one another. Now? Now Kagome knew for certain. She was his mate. Did she want to be though? She liked Inuyasha definitely, but she wasn't his mate. So what if she had a birth mark that looked similar to the mark he gave some woman she looked like 500 years ago? That didn't make her his mate…

"Earth to Kagome. You there?" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's eyes.

Kagome blinked, coming out of her thoughts and apologized. Kaede sipped at her coffee while Kagura eyed Kagome. She reached over and touched the young woman's hand comfortingly.

"Honestly Kagome, it's not bad at all to regain memories from the past."

"You talk as if you know from experience." Kagome said over her cup.

Kagura gave her a look. Kagome's eyes widened as she put her cup down. "You too?"

The older woman nodded then proceeded to explain her two past lives. "The first life that I can actually remember was my creator using me to fight against Inuyasha and his friends 500 years ago. I even had my few share fights against Sesshomaru for taking that girl that would follow him around. Of course, I didn't know it at that time that I had a thing for the cold hearted bastard then."

"You know it really isn't hard to believe that Sesshomaru was cold hearted back then." Sano said.

"If you guys use to fight, why are you together now?" Kagome asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, but like I said, I believe I may have started falling in love with him all those centuries ago. I would have told him back then, but that bastard Naraku took my heart and crushed it. At least that's my guess. He would always threaten me with crushing it when I refused to do his bidding. I was in a field watching Sesshomaru, about to run to him, when I was destroyed."

Kagome fisted her hands at the mention of Naraku. The memories she regained sent images to her mind about the crazy hanyou that tried to rule the world. "I'm glad he's dead. So damn glad Inuyasha and his friends destroyed that bastard."

"As am I." Kagura said smiling. "My second life was short. I was reborn as a guy sadly, during the time of Hitler. I was born with blonde hair and blue eyes so I could get away with almost anything, even following a cranky dog-demon who was pretending to be human around. The minute I saw him I knew who he was, but as a boy it's kind of hard to tell a grown male demon that you love him."

Kagura chuckled while the other three women smiled. "I think he may have had some sort of recognition of me as well, but being who he is of course he never said anything. He just allowed me to follow after him. Then the war came. I never participated." Kagura shuddered.

"The whole genocide thing, I never agreed with, and I voiced my opinion to my parents at that time. Their reaction to my rebellion against their leader was to sell me out. So instead of being presented with a swift death, I was thrown into a camp with the others."

Kagome shuddered this time. Kagura didn't have to explain what possibly happened to her. Kagome learned all of that in her history lessons in high school.

"Needless to say I died there, but was reborn right after Hitler died. This is the form you see now. Full blooded dog demon of an opposite, rival, secluded clan. I was cast out of my clan after I showed interest to the Lord of the West while he was visiting us. He tried to convince my people to move on into the human world, but they would hear nothing of it. After I left I was found outside Sesshomaru's office and from there it's history."

"Kagura-san, that's so awful." Kagome said.

"Truly. Two sets of parents casting away their child." Sango looked at her youngest son sleeping in his stroller. "That's unforgivable."

Kagura chuckled once more. "It is unforgivable, yes, but I have taken all if this experience and will make sure that I will never repeat it with my daughters or any future children."

'She's so strong.' Kagome thought as she watched the older woman in wonderment.

'She's been through so much and yet she's moved on to make a family. I've been bitching and moaning about this new change in my life and yet Kagura-san has accepted hers.'

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Kaede asked as the younger woman stood up. Her eyes were covered by her hair, but if they could see, the women would have noticed the unshed tears in Kagome's eyes.

'I'm such a baby. It's not fair to everyone else that I'm acting this way. Sango and Miroku can't even get their ancestor's memories. I've got mine and yet I… I…'

Kagome's thoughts paused as her breathing became shorter, choppier, and painful, each inhale feeling like she was standing in a cloud of smoke.

"She's hyperventilating!" Sango said.

"She's having a panic attack!" Kagura said.

"Kagome calm down! Kagura-san don't touch her. She'll burn you." Kaede ordered.

Kagome tried. She truly did, but the battle of her loss of oxygen was failing and darkness ebbed around her vision.

'Inuyasha…' she thought before her day turned to night.

* * *

Someone was humming. Softly, but loud enough that Kagome could make out the little nursery rhyme 'Kagome' that her classmates used to tease her with as a child. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes, then sat up swiftly when she realized her surroundings. Her bedroom. Her old bedroom at the shrine where she grew up. But how was she here? Her house was in another state. Why was she here? She was just in a café with Sango, Kaede, and Kagura.

"I see that you're finally awake."

Kagome jumped at the voice and turned to its owner. 'What the…'

Kagome gaped as she looked in the mirror…or at least it would be a mirror if her reflection was making the same facial expression as her instead of smiling.

'Is this what I look like?'

"No, but a very close second." The reflection said.

"You can read my mind?"

The reflection shrugged. "Sort of. Your thoughts are my thoughts and my thoughts are your thoughts. Or is it the other way around? Are your thoughts my thoughts and my thoughts my own thoughts? Does that even make sense?"

Kagome watched as her reflection continued to talk to herself. 'Whoever this is, she is completely mental.'

The reflection turned sharply, glaring at her. "I am not crazy!"

Kagome swallowed. She forgot that this…being could read her mind.

The reflection of Kagome sighed. "Look, this may all seem strange to you, but I'm your incarnation Kagome."

"In…incarnation? You mean I'm like your great great grandchild or something?"

"Lord please don't tell me that my reincarnation is this daft," the reflection said as she looked towards the ceiling. "No Kagome, Inuyasha and I did not have any children before my untimely death. You're my reincarnation, meaning you're me reborn…sort of."

"Confused here." Kagome said rubbing at her temple. "How am I sort of like you? I either am or not."

"It's not that simple. Hello! We look alike, except our eye color is different and you're a bit healthier looking than I am. You are me, me from the past, but you have your own mind and feelings. The only thing we have in common is that my soul resides within you, dormant and hanging out with your own personal soul."

Kagome looked at her incarnation like she grew two heads, her eye twitching as she became more confused.

Incarnation Kagome threw her hands in the air with a groan. "Forget it. Let Inuyasha or Sesshomaru-nii-san explain it to you." She grumbled crossing her arms.

Kagome stared at her incarnation and then let out a giggle. The woman in front of her was pouting like a child and honestly looked like a female older version of Souske.

"He's adorable you know, and a good kid."

Kagome perked her head up. "Who?"

"Souske-chan. I wish I could have had a child."

Kagome's eyes softened as she saw the sadness on the other woman's face. She started to walk over and comfort her when the room pulsed and Kagome felt a pressure on her chest.

"Ah looks like they're starting." Incarnation Kagome said turning around.

"Starting what?" Kagome asked as she griped her chest.

"Bringing you back to the world of the living."

"I'm…dead?"

"In a way." Incarnation Kagome shrugged. "You stopped breathing after your panic attack grew into a heart attack and you passed out."

The room pulsed again and the pain came once more in Kagome's chest. Her incarnation suddenly looked at her determined.

"Listen carefully Kagome. When you go back tell Inuyasha that history repeats itself. There is danger awaiting all of you in the very near future."

"Danger? What kind of danger? How do you know this?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not quite sure what kind of danger, just tell him to be aware. You as well Kagome need to be aware."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You have my skill lying dormant within you. Embrace them and hone them. They will help you when you face your trouble." She started to flicker along with the room.

"Wait, what do you mean about the danger? What trouble will I face?"

Incarnation Kagome just smiled. "Tell Inuyasha I said hi." She said before flickering out completely and Kagome's world turned dark once more.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter and the next will be short due to the fact that I'm putting this author's note at the end of this one. Guys listen, I will NOT give up on this story. I am putting all your worries concerning this story to rest right now. I love this story and being that I have spent so much time on the previous chapters it would seem like a waste to just stop writing it. I'm not giving this up. **

**The reason why it will take me 2 months or even half a year to update a new chapter is because I have a life outside of . It's called College and my BF. Besides the fact that I'm looking for a job and no damn place is hiring *grumbles*, I'm also looking for an apt so that I can finally move out of my dad's apt and live on my own so I can be comfortable writing my story/stories. This is the semester in school where I actually have to pay attention because these classes are towards my majors. If I fail these classes it's my ass and then I really won't be able to update this story. So I'm begging you guy, don't worry. I will not stop writing unless something drastic that is life changing happens to me. I also write the chapters up in a notebook before I type them so it takes me a bit longer than other authors. **

**On another note, and I think i have mentioned this before but if I didn't, here it is. KOUGA DID NOT KILL KAGOME! He did kidnap her a few times after she and Inuyasha got together but he never harmed her...at least the past Kagome. If how I wrote that chapter made it seem like Kouga had anything to do with Kagome's death then I apologize but he never hurt her. **

**Last but not least, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, made this story a favorite, (and me a fav author. oh i blush) and put this story on alert. THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! I appreciate every single one of them. I should have the second short chapter up tomorrow night. Thank you all once more. **


	20. Two dogs, a wolf, and a fox

**This is even shorter than last nights chapter but I did promise that I would have this up by tonight. Right now it's and hour before my next class and then I have errands to run before tonight so I doubt that I would get this up in time. The little added Cookie at the end of the chapter helped give this chapter some length but not by much. That cookie will also be incorporated into the story at some point. **

**On another note: You guys get to see the nightmare from Inuyasha's point of view. Any other questions you guys have should be answered in the chapter after this one. It has not been written yet but I will get started on it today before the class starts and once I finish my errands. Hope you all enjoy this and thank you to everyone who reviewed last night and this morning. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with him...and this goes for all and any chapters after this one. **

* * *

The sounds of beeping and the pressure of something warm holding her hand brought Kagome back to the world of the living. She opened her eyes slowly, instantly regretting the action as the fluorescent lights attacked her corneas forcing her to shut them once more. A small groan escaped her lips as she felt pain rush to her head.

"Try not to open your eyes so fast. You'll give yourself a migraine." A deep baritone voice said next to her.

'Kinda late for that.' Kagome said to herself.

Once again Kagome slowly opened her eyes, bracing herself against the lights. She looked at her surroundings, noticing the small TV hanging in the corner of the room projecting a game show towards her bed. She turned her head to the person holding her hand and though she was tired from the medications they gave her, her eyes lit up in happiness. Gold eyes stared back at her in relief.

"Hey sleepyhead. How're you feeling?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer only to close it again when no sound escaped her throat. Inuyasha reached over with a cup and a straw guiding the piece of plastic to her lips which Kagome eagerly accepted as she sucked down the cool water. She sighed in relief as the dryness in her throat ebbed away.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome looked around the room again. "How long have I been here?"

"A little over a month."

"A month?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm joking Kagome. It's only been a day."

Kagome sighed. "Don't scare me like that you jerk."

Inuyasha just laughed once more making Kagome smile for the first time in three days. Her facial expression became serious after their small bout of happiness faded. She sighed again as she turned away from Inuyasha and closed her eyes.

"Is it so bad to be with me?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome opened her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked though she already knew what he was inquiring about.

"I know…well I guess I don't know, but I'm sure it's hard to be one person one day and then find out that you're pretty much two people in one body, but…do you really want any of this to disappear? All of what we've been through, is that over now?"

Kagome closed her eyes again. She was still tired from the medications. 'Stupid drugs.'

"Inuyasha, why must you ask such a ridiculous question?" she said more than asked the man sitting next to her.

"Huh?"

With her back still facing him she smiled at the confused look she was sure he would have on his face.

"If I wanted any of what has happened between us to disappear I would have left a long time ago. If I didn't want to be with you I would have left the same night I found out I was your mate."

"Kagome…I don't… if you don't want us to end then why have you been avoiding me? Even the boys have noticed something is wrong between us."

Kagome slowly turned back around to face her hanyou. "I was scared. I still am. More so now than before. Could you imagine being born twice and dying at the hands of a demon twice? I'll never know or understand fully about what happened to the Kikyou of the past. I don't have her memories," Kagome turned on her back. "But I do have my incarnation's memories. I see them every night and…I'm scared.

"I know that you have the same nightmare Inuyasha. I've heard you call out to Kago- my incarnation a few times." She turned her head to face Inuyasha. "I can't see the face of the demon that killed me. I know it's painful to remember, but who was it?"

"Was it Kouga?"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. "No. If it were him he wouldn't be here in the present tormenting us."

With a deep sigh and a run of fingers through his hair Inuyasha allowed the memories to flood him. "If you're seeing Kouga in your nightmare it's because he was there, but he didn't kill you. It was some… demon I've never seen before. He was worse than Naraku…"

*Flashback*

_Inuyasha breathed heavily as he battled the minions of the bastard who held Kagome tied onto the rock. They weren't easy to fight at all and fatigue was slowly taking its' hold on the hanyou. As he lunged at one demon he was knocked into the far corner by another. He landed in a pile of rotting flesh which instantly activated his gag reflex. _

'_Too much blood.' Inuyasha said to himself as he slowly lifted himself up, stopping midway as something caught his attention. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he caught the small flicker of red hair. A quick look clarified his suspicions. _

_Ayame sat chained to a wall by her neck as she cradled a small bloody pup. 'Probably died in child birth' Inuyasha concluded. Another pup no older than three rested on its' mother's lap looking peaceful as if asleep, but Inuyasha knew better. _

"_Fucking monster!" the hanyou yelled as he slashed through the two demons he was fighting earlier._

_After dispatching those two, three more tackled him to the floor knocking his sword away. With his face kissing the floor and facing the corner opposite of Ayame he caught sight of Kouga, sitting against the wall looking dazed. If he saw his mate and pups die, he wouldn't be stable when he finally came to. _

_Inuyasha growled as he struggled to free himself from the bastards holding him down. At the sound of metal being moved across rock his head shot up. _

_His eyes widened. _

_The sword was raised. _

_Kagome turned to him and smiled._

_She said goodbye. _

_The sword came down. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sharply.

Inuyasha blinked as he came back to the present. Kagome was starting at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome reached up to caress the man's cheek and smiled gently.

"Don't blame yourself any longer Inuyasha. Kagome-san still loves you and she told me to make sure you no longer beat yourself up for an event that was out of your control. I am also asking you as well Inuyasha." Kagome gently pulled Inuyasha's head down, pushing herself up at bit to kiss him.

"Please forgive yourself Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at the woman across from him with gentle eyes. He kissed Kagome once more then pulled her into a hug.

"I'll try Kagome. I promise I'll try."

Kagome closed her eyes as she hugged him back, tears prickling the sides of her eyes.

'I'm in trouble…because I think I'm in love with this troubled man.' She thought as he hugged her tighter.

* * *

"Come on Shippo! Geez you're such a slow poke." Ryu complained as he stood on top of the hill.

"I'm moving as fast as I can!" Shippo said as he climbed.

"Give him a break Ryu. He's smaller than us." Souske said as he reached the top finally. It took him a bit of extra effort to reach the top as well.

"Keh." Ryu crossed his arms and turned to face the direction of his destination.

The village. For the last month he's wanted to explore what was beyond his father's land, but every time he tried to go over the hill his dad would come out of the house or suddenly appear in front of him telling him to go back into the house. It was so frustrating! He just wanted to see what or who lived in the village on the other side of the hill. Lucky for him his dad was seeing to Miss Higurashi so he wouldn't be home to disturb him.

"Nii-san I don't think this is a good idea. I feel strange being up here." Shippo said.

Ryu looked to the younger boy who he accepted as his younger brother. "That's 'cuz there's a barrier right in front of us. Souske and me will take it down so you can pass."

"If the barrier is up there Ryu then it's there for a reason. We shouldn't mess with it." Souske said looking towards the village.

Souske also wanted to explore the village and the other forbidden areas around Inuyasha's land, but he didn't want to be in trouble either.

"You guys are such babies I swear..." Ryu paused as he looked around. "Do you guys hear that?"

Ryu's ears twitched on his head as he continued to listen for the sound. Souske and Shippo both turned towards the trees beyond the house.

"We can't go in there." Souske said as the frantic sounds grew louder.

"Papa said we're not allowed to." Shippo reminded.

"She's in trouble." Ryu said as he took off back down the hill and into the trees.

"Ryu come back!" Shippo called.

"Crap. Shippo stay at the bottom of the hill. I'm going after him."

Ryu heard Shippo call after him but he just knew that if he didn't keep running whoever was in trouble would not make it. He heard the cries again and ran faster until he came to an empty area of destroyed trees.

'What happened here? The poor trees.'

The sound of a small whine brought Ryu out of his grieving. He turned to the sound and was shocked to see a puppy nudging its' dead mother. Ryu took a step towards it, snapping a twig beneath his feet and causing the pup to jump and growl in his direction.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Ryu cooed as he inched a bit closer.

The pup stopped growling but continued to move back towards a tree stump where it jumped once more in fright. It landed on its' hind leg and let out a painful yelp as it stumbled onto its' side. Ryu jumped and landed next to the small dog.

"You're hurt." He said.

The pup whined and Ryu smiled. "No, I'm not a human. Not fully anyway. I'm a half-demon like my daddy."

Another whine had Ryu frowning in confusion. "Inuyasha-sama… my dad's name is Inuyasha, and I'm sure I smell like him, but how do you know my daddy?"

"Ryu!"

"Over here Souske!"

Souske ran over to where Ryu was sitting holding the pup in his arms. "Ryu come on. We're not supposed to be in here and if Inuyasha-san-"

The pup frantically whined and yipped causing the two boys ears to ring painfully.

"Calm down! My gosh you'll make our ears bleed." Souske said.

Once again the pup whined. "How can we understand you?" Ryu translated. "I don't know. I guess I'll have to ask my dad when he comes home." He answered.

"Ryu you're not thinking what I think you're thinking right?" Souske asked.

"Come on Souske. She's hurt her leg and her mother is gone. We can't leave her out here to fend for herself."

"Ryu, if your dad finds out that we came anywhere near this forest, let alone in it _we_ are going to need someone to protect _us_! Your dad will have our butts on a platter! I want to be able to sit tomorrow!"

"Dad's not going to do anything except maybe yell at us or lecture us about how "dangerous" the forest is." Ryu said standing up with the pup in his arms.

"That's just as bad." Souske grumbled as he followed Ryu out of the forest.

Shippo jumped up when he saw the two boys were safe and bounced around once he saw the puppy in Ryu's arms. After all three boys agreed to keep this small adventure a secret from the adults they quickly made their way back to the house to help patch up their new four legged friend.


	21. I'll Protect You

**Dis: I don't own Inuyasha. Only the children. **

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the chair next to Kagome holding her hand as he slipped in and out of thought while she talked animatedly with the women they were close to. His brother and Miroku stepped out to get lunch for them all a while ago and once they returned Kagome said that she needed to speak with them all. Talk with them about what, Inuyasha didn't know, but he was positive it had something to do with Kagome from the past.

'_She wants you to stop blaming yourself for something that was out of your control.'_

Inuyasha looked towards the ceiling. It was hard for him to do that, to stop blaming himself. For five hundred years he blamed himself for not being strong enough. He couldn't save his mate and because of that he had wanted to… no he needed to get stronger. For five hundred years he honed his skills in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. Over the years he also learned to perfect many other weapons for the occasions that his sword was inaccessible. He smiled remembering all the times he succeeded in surprising Sesshomaru when the man actually decided to spar with him. A small chuckle escaped him when the memory of Inuyasha pinning his brother to a giant oak with the bow and arrows he had crafted and the pissed off look Sesshomaru gave him as he pulled himself free from the flimsy wood appeared in his head.

"Inuyasha? What's so funny?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

Inuyasha looked around the room noticing that everyone was staring at him. Miroku and Sesshomaru apparently returned while he was in his little world and each had an eyebrow raised. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Nothing Kagome. Um… well since everyone is now here why don't we get started on this meeting." He said as he took a cup of coffee from the cardboard cup holder.

Kagome blinked at the hanyou wondering what he was laughing about but brushed it off and turned to everyone. "First I want to apologize to everyone for making you all worry about me. I freaked out about something I should have just accepted and dealt with and for that I'm really sorry."

Everyone, except Sesshomaru who rarely showed emotions except annoyance or anger, smiled at Kagome. With a small smile of her own, she continued.

"I also have a message that includes all of us."

"What kind of message?" Miroku asked.

"Shut your trap and let her finish then we'll know." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha be nice." Kagome chastised. Inuyasha huffed as Miroku stuck his tongue out at the hanyou. Kagome shook her head as she continued.

"I'm not too clear on what happened after I fainted, but… I think I may have died, or maybe had an outer body experience. One minute I'm in the café, the next I'm sitting in my old bedroom looking at a woman who looks and sounds like me."

A small choking sound came from the corner of the room where Inuyasha was standing, but Kagome continued after he waved her on. "She said she was my incarnation," Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagura, "from 500 years ago. Meaning Kagome from the past. She tried explaining how I could be two people in one body but she only confused me more so she said for me to ask you guys to explain the situation. Anyway, before I was brought back to you all she told me to inform everyone, especially you Inuyasha, that history repeats itself,"

"What?" the three ancient demons said together.

"And that we're all in danger…at least in the near future." Kagome finished.

"Did she say how?" Sango asked.

"No, she said she couldn't see how, just that we will be."

"Well that's ominous." Miroku said.

Kaede and Kagura nodded, though Kagura paled a bit. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you are completely sure that you destroyed Naraku right?"

Inuyasha nodded, and then gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kagura. The cold bastard and I won't let anything happen to you." He looked at everyone in the room. "Any of you."

All heads nodded in unison, though Kagura still seemed paler than usual. Sesshomaru pulled his mate closer to him in a comforting hug.

"If what Ms. Higurashi says is true then I think it may be better if you took your pack back to your lands Inuyasha." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Pack?" Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kagome said in unison.

"Yeah I guess it would be better to keep everyone together. Good thing I have the room."

"Have the room for what? Would someone explain to us what is going on? What's this pack business?" Sango demanded.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now you and Miroku should head home and pack your essential things and head to my house. Don't ask why just go. I'll meet you there after I check Kagome out. Inuyasha said as he walked out of the room.

Sango threw her hands in the air in a huff and left as well with Miroku following after her. Sesshomaru and Kagura left after them. Kagome and Kaede were left alone for a short time before Inuyasha came back with the doctor. After scaring the man into clearing Kagome and allowing her to check out, the trio left the hospital and headed back home.

* * *

"Do you think we can keep her?"

"We're going to be in so much trouble."

"She's so cute!"

"I want to hold her."

"No it's my turn!"

"We're so dead."

"Go get her some milk Declan."

"He's going to murder us all."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? I told you my dad won't be angry!" Ryu said finally annoyed with Souske's negativity.

Souske shook his head and went to the other end of the room still muttering to himself. All of the kids turned their attention back to the little dog who was now contently lapping up the milk Declan retrieved for her. Emma and Suki –Miroku and Sango dropped the twins off before going to the hospital- constantly cooed and made baby sounds at the pup, who didn't mind all of the attention.

"Are you cure uncle Inuyasha won't ground you for going into the forest Ryu?" Seiki asked.

"Nope, but there's no point in worrying about it now. Besides, as far as my dad will know, this pup came up to the house while we were playing. He doesn't have to know we disobeyed him."

Souske came back over after picking up on what Ryu was suggesting. "You want us to lie?"

"Yup"

"Lying is your dad's number one 'Do not break this rule or I'll break you' rule Ryu! I am not lying to him." Souske stated.

"Fine don't lie then. I'll do all the talking. That way if he does catch us you and Shippo will only get lectured."

The others shook their heads while Souske went back to his mumbling. He stopped instantly once a familiar scent hit his nose, a giant smile appearing on his face as tears came to his eyes.

"Mommy's home!" he cried as he ran out the room.

Excitedly everyone followed running and rushing down the stairs just in time to see Souske hug his mother. Everyone engulfed the two in their short armed group hug. Shippo had Inuyasha pick him up and place him in Kagome's arms so that the short boy could give her a hug of his own.

"Hi guys. I didn't think I would get this type of welcome." Kagome said smiling.

"We missed you!" A chorus of squeaky voices replied.

"It's only been two days."

"Two days too long mama." Ryu said not noticing his slip-up.

Inuyasha caught his son's words though and a warm smile appeared on his face at the thought of Kagome, their three boys, and himself being one happy family. The thought was broken however at the sound of yipping coming from a room upstairs.

The distinct 'Where is everyone? I wanna come out! Ryu-sama let me out!' and the scratching at a door had Inuyasha walking up the stairs to head to his son's room. The yipping stopped once he stood in front of the door. If it weren't for the smell of Earth and pine coming from Ryu's room Inuyasha would have walked away believing he was just imagining things, but he opened the door instead and was greeted by a small pup sitting in the middle of the room with its' tail wagging. Immediately Inuyasha knew that this pup came from the forest.

'_They didn't.'_ he thought to himself as he asked "What is your name?"

The pup growled softly in answer. "Shizuru."

'_They wouldn't.'_ he thought trying to convince himself against something he knew to be true as he asked. "Where did you come from?"

Shizuru wagged her tail as she yipped loudly. "Ryu-sama and Souske-sama helped me out of the forest."

'_They did and they would.'_ Inuyasha groaned inwardly as he rubbed at his temple to stave off his oncoming headache.

"Are you Inuyasha-sama?" Shizuru asked by yipping once more.

Inuyasha growled a low 'yes' to the pup and swiftly picked her up by the scruff of her neck to take her down stairs. Shizuru yipped happily when she saw Ryu and Souske, who in turn attempted to shrink away from Inuyasha's death glare.

"Backyard. Both of you. Now." He said as he handed the pup off to Emma before walking to the back of the house.

Souske glared at Ryu in an '_I told you!'_ manner as Ryu with his ears low followed after his father.

* * *

"I told you he would find out Ryu." Souske whined.

"Yeah you did, but I told you that we wouldn't be hit for it." Ryu replied.

Though at the moment Ryu kind of wished his dad did hit them instead of yelling at them and then having them weed out the backyard as punishment.

"What I want to know is why are we all out here in trouble with you two as well? Suki asked as she pulled a rock out of the dirt.

"Seriously! We weren't the idiots who went into the forest!" Declan grumbled.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Ryu and Souske said together.

As the kids bickered outside in the sun, the adults talked about the cryptic message in the living room. Kagome elaborated what had happened during her short time with her incarnation. She couldn't explain what kind of danger would happen in the future even though everyone continued to ask her about it.

"Honestly guys, all I know is that we need to train." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Did my incarnation use a bow and arrow in the past?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah and she sucked at it." He said, then smiled innocently at Kagome's glare.

"At first. She sucked at first but as we continued on our journey to defeat Naraku her aim was awesome." He explained covering his hide from an angry miko.

Kagome kept her glare on the half-demon who continued to look at everything but her. Kagome finally sighed and continued with her train of thought. "I asked because I've always had this affinity for archery and I figured that since we need to learn how to protect ourselves and our children, I could start practicing. Besides the fact that my incarnation said I need to hone her skills, whatever that means. Do you have one here somewhere Inuyasha?"

The half-demon tensed. He had a bow of his own that he had crafted so that he could learn how to use it, and he also had _hers._ When his mate passed he carried it everywhere until he had a shed built and put it away for safe keeping, never to be used or touched ever again. It was the only thing of his mate that he had to remember her by besides the chain she gave him and his memories.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"There's one in the shed." He said softly.

Kagome noticed the inner battle in Inuyasha's eyes and reached over to touch his hand. She smiled softly as his gaze met hers. Inuyasha smiled back and held her hand. He stood brining her with him and motioned with his other hand for the other three adults to follow him to the backyard. He called for the children to follow him to the shed when they walked outside and pulled out his keys when they came to a stop.

"I haven't opened these doors in centuries." He mumbled.

Kagome gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before he opened the shed doors. Inuyasha inhaled, let his breath out on a sigh, then turned to face the group.

"It has come to my attention as well as the rest of you that a fight will soon be upon us. Starting today we will begin training to fight whatever it is that's going to be a danger to us."

"What kind of danger dad?" Ryu asked as he stepped forward.

"We're not sure Ryu, but you kids will also learn how to fight."

"We will?" Souske asked.

"Yes!" Seiji and Suki cheered.

"Don't get excited. These skills and weapons will only be used when you are in danger. And I mean only when you're in danger. Do you all understand me?" Miroku lectured after the children cheered.

All of the children answered in unison sullenly. The women shook their heads at their children. Inuyasha cleared his throat and continued.

"Miroku and Sango, though you guys aren't reincarnations like Kagome, I believe the two of you will find some things in here that seem familiar.

Miroku arched an eyebrow while Sango eyed Inuyasha warily. Inuyasha sighed. Just go in there and pick out your stuff."

Sango looked at Miroku and smiled at him. She then walked forward into the shed. Miroku followed after her. The shed was very long and had no interior lighting. The only light that was available was the light coming from the outside, making the back of the shed dark.

"Now, how are we suppose to find what he wants us to find?" Miroku asked as he tried to get his eyes to adjust.

His question was answered when he felt a strong force of energy come off a stack of sutras and a lone staff leaning against the wall. Sango felt the same energy pull from a giant boomerang in the opposite corner.

Back outside the children were getting restless.

"Where are they?" Suki asked.

"I want to pick out my weapon too." Emma whined.

"I just want to see inside." Souske said.

"Hush all of you." Kaede ordered.

Everyone grew quiet once again. A soft jingling sound came from within bringing a smile to Inuyasha's face.

'_Ah, the memories of that damn staff.'_

"I see you both found your weapons. How do they feel?" he asked turning to the couple.

Miroku stepped out of the shed first. He carried a gold staff in his right hand and the sutras in his left. He turned to Inuyasha.

"They feel…strange. I feel strange. It's like they were calling out to me." Miroku replied.

"Yes. I feel the same. Sort of…nostalgic." Sango said appearing behind Miroku.

She carried a large boomerang with a short sword attached to her back. Suki and Seiji ran to their parents to admire their weapons of choice.

"Cool! Can I have a boomerang too Uncle Yasha?" Seiji asked.

"Me too!" Suki cried.

"Calm down you two. I'm sure you both will find what you want inside." Kagome said softly.

"Oi Kaede, take Declan and Emma in the shed. Suki and Seiji will go in after them." Inuyasha said.

"What about us dad?" Ryu questioned as he watched his aunt and cousins go inside.

"Yeah da- Mr. Inuyasha. When do we go in?" Souske asked.

The four adults outside the shed caught the slight slip from the raven haired boy. Kagome looked to Inuyasha who just shrugged one shoulder.

"You both aren't going in. There's nothing inside for you." Inuyasha said as he turned to the house.

"What?" Souske cried.

"But daddy!" Ryu whined.

"Follow me boys." Inuyasha ordered as he opened the door.

Souske and Ryu pouted and were near tears as they walked past the older hanyou. Kagome followed after them with a confused expression. Inuyasha led the group to his study. The smell of fear assaulted Inuyasha's senses and he knew it came from the boys. He went to a closet on the far end of the room and disappeared inside. Kagome noticed how the boys fidgeted and placed a calming reassuring hand on their shoulders as she smiled at them. Inuyasha came back out of the closet holding two small bundles in one hand and his own sword, Tetsuiga, in the other. He placed the two bundles on his desk. Ryu watched his father warily.

"Daddy, are… are you going to cut us?" he stuttered.

"Please don't. I promise we'll never go back into the forest. I'll never destroy your house or be rude or do anything you and mama don't want us to do. Just don't kill us!" Souske pleaded.

Inuyasha blinked a few times. He looked at Kagome then back to the boys, and then broke out into a fit of laughter. The two boys watched the older hanyou clutch his stomach as he doubled over. Even Kagome was a bit confused over Inuyasha's behavior.

"The two of you are hilarious." Inuyasha said as he calmed down.

The three pairs of eyes continued to stare at him and Inuyasha cleared his throat. He looked at Kagome. "Do you remember last week how I was away from home and wouldn't speak to anyone?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "How could I forget?" she replied as she glared at him.

"Yes… well, um, there's a reason why I was away and silent. I found a way to suppress Souske's youki so now he won't have to constantly wear a charm."

"You did?" Souske asked.

"Yes."

"Cool! How did you do that?" Ryu asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "Ryu, do you know how Tetsuiga was made?"

"Um… grandfather made his three swords with his fangs and you got Tetsuiga and Uncle Sess got Tenseiga." Ryu answered.

The answer clicked in the small boy's head as he looked at the two bundles. "You made swords daddy? You used your fangs to make swords like grandfather right? That's why you couldn't talk last week?"

"Bingo. Now both of you come closer."

Ryu and Souske walked closer to the desk. Inuyasha picked up the bundles and unwrapped them. The eyes of the two young boys lit up in excitement. Two short swords sat in Inuyasha's hands, one in a blue sheath with a curled golden dragon embedded on it, the other had a red sheath with an emblem of a black dragon embedded on it. Inuyasha held the blue one out to Souske and the red one to Ryu. As their hands closed around the sheaths a strong energy pulsed through the boys making them shiver.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called softly. Inuyasha looked up to meet Kagome's troubled eyes.

"Mommy look!" Souske said before Kagome could open her mouth.

Kagome looked at the tiny sword that Souske was waving in her face. "Wow sweetie. This is so cool. Do you like it?"

"Nope. I love it! This is the best gift ever!" Souske turned and gave Inuyasha a hug.

"Thank you papa." He said into the older man's chest.

Inuyasha tensed for a second before he patted Souske on his head. "Any time Souske. Why don't you and Ryu do show you aunts, uncle, and cousins what you got?"

"Oh! Yeah let's go Souske!" Ryu said as he raced out of the room with Souske following close behind him.

Inuyasha moved to close the door after the boys and turned back around. "What was it that you wanted to say Kago-"

His sentence was cut short with a kiss from the woman in questions. Inuyasha's initial shock dwindled quickly and he placed his hands on Kagome's waist. She pulled away after a minute and stared Inuyasha in his eyes.

"Why do you do this Inuyasha? You take care of us and you don't have to and now you're giving Souske a sword and you… you're just so good to us… no not good, you're great… and I was such a bitch and I just-"

It was Inuyasha's turn to silence Kagome off with a kiss. He put his face on hers when he pulled away and gazed at her softly.

"Kagome, I've said this before and I'll say it as many times as you want me to say this. I love you Kagome Higurashi and I love Souske the same way that I love Ryu. As far as I'm concerned, Souske is my pup and I would do anything to protect him and I will die to protect you both. Everything is moving so fast right now but one day I hope that I could make you both part of me and Ryu's life permanently. You, Souske, and Shippo, you three have entered out lives, my life, and no matter what happens I will protect you all."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she pressed her lips against Inuyasha's once more. Inuyasha deepened the kiss as he lifted Kagome up to sit in his lap on one of the lounge chairs in the room. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in contentment as their kiss grew more passionate.

'_It's happened. In this short amount of time, I've opened my heart again to a demon. I have fallen in love with Inuyasha Kizuma.'_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**So uh yeah, this isn't mid May, but I actually had some free time on my hands to write. YAY! I have one more book to read and write a paper on for my writing intensive history course and I just got a new job at a movie theater so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. I've tried to make this long for you all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will explain the boy's swords more in the next one. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And once again, any confusion i will try my best to answer your questions either in replies or in the next chapter. Once again, reviewing from the past: Kouga did not kill Kagome. A different demon did that was a bit stronger than Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango are not reincarnations. Though it may seem like kissing cousins, they are descendants of both Sango and Miroku from 500 years in the past which is why the weapons are so familiar with them. **_

_**I will say this now so it doesn't become a shocker to anyone. If my plot or point with this story does not become clear within the next two chapters (or three depending on how I write when I get a chance) I will pull this story or put it on a very long Hiatus so that I can re-arrange it or re-write it. Or I'll just pull it completely and start my Spirited Away story that doesn't have any action in it. Either way if the story gets confusing I'm pulling it so... let me know guys. **_


	22. The Orphanage

**I apologize for the extremely late update. Over the summer I had a job that never gave me free time and then the semester started up once more. But enough excuses...I wanted to let you all know that this chapter was written in April in my notebook way before the Connecticut Tragedy in December. Please do not hate me or flame me. I was depressed 2 weeks after that tragedy so I really don't think I would write about something of that caliber so soon afterwards. Onto the story...This chapter will be short as will the next one because as I've mentioned, I've lost motivation, but I'm trying to finish the chapter after the next one. ANYWAY... on with the show. **

* * *

"Let's go Declan! I know you can swing that sword better than that!" Inuyasha yelled across the yard.

"I'm trying Uncle Yasha! My arms are wobbly and it's starting to get heavy!" the ten year old whined back.

"All I'm hearing are whiney excuses. Pick up the damn sword and come at me!"

Souske watched from the patio as Declan charged at Inuyasha and was thrown onto his face as the older man deflected the attack. For a minute Souske thought the older boy was really hurt until he smelled the salt from tears and saw the slight pink glow. Declan staggered to his feet and faced his uncle. He raised his sword and with a loud cry brought the blade down in front of him. Inuyasha looked at the angry ten year old with a raised eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to do something Declan? Get serious boy!"

The ground started to shake aggressively around Inuyasha and he struggled to keep his footing. The minute he fell to his knee he saw the small movement in the earth. Something popped out of the ground in front of him and latched onto his chest. Inuyasha howled in pain at the burning sensation in his chest. Declan sat on the ground in horror watching as his uncle was burning and being purified right in front of his eyes.

Souske called for his mother and ran to where Inuyasha was still kneeling, screaming, and clawing at his chest. Two more balls of light popped up and attached themselves to Inuyasha as Souske approached and the hanyou's screaming intensified. The younger boy reached and pulled the ball of light from Inuyasha's chest and tossed it. Kagome came up behind him and took the other two off and did the same as her son. Inuyasha's screaming decreased to a moan before he collapsed.

"This is enough now Inuyasha. I don't want you training the boys any longer." Kagome said as she pulled his head onto her lap.

Inuyasha shook his head and moaned. Declan fell to his knees next to his uncle.

"Uncle Yasha. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill you. Please don't die Uncle Yasha." The boy pleaded as his tears fell down his face.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. "I'm not going to die Declan. I'm just," he winced as he moved a bit. "a little sore. Stop crying. All of you."

Sure enough all of the children surrounded them with tears in their eyes. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and sat up fully. The movement caused excruciating pain to jolt through his limbs but he didn't express it. With some help from Miroku-who came out with the kids- he stood up and sent the children back to the house for their lessons with Kagome.

"Nothing like an ass whooping early in the morning. How does it feel to get your ass handed to you by a ten year old?" Miroku joked.

"Shut up. It's not as bad as Seiji. He actually had me laid out for days last week."

That was the only issue with his nieces and nephews, they all possessed some sort of spiritual power from their parents and the minute they got pissed off they channeled their anger through their weapons and he became a fried hanyou. Souske and Ryu were the only two who haven't tried to BBQ him. Every week over the last two months everyone has nearly purified him, but he was determined to make sure everyone knew how to defend themselves before they went on the camping trip in July. If they really were about to face a serious foe in the near future then he wanted to ensure that the children were able to defend themselves and each other.

"Hey Miroku, what time is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"About 8:00a.m. Why?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No reason." He said as he walked into the house.

He wandered into one of the family rooms-which was converted into a small classroom- to watch Kagome teach the children. The only person missing from the tiny makeshift classroom was Shippo. Child services came to take the small boy away at the end of last month. That was a sad and dark day for the Kizuma household. Inuyasha closed his eyes at the memory. All of the tears from the kids. His and Kagomes own mixing in with the rain as it fell in a turrent over them, and Shippo's… the wails and cries of the little boy he thought of as his own. As the boy escaped the officials once again to cling onto his leg, Inuyasha made him a promise that he would get him back.

'_Be brave for me Shippo. Your mama and I will get you back. I promise you.' _

After he was gone Kagome punched Inuyasha square in his eyes, then proceeded to pummel him, which the hanyou allowed. Miroku was finally able to get her to stop attacking and she cried as she sat on the grass besides Inuyasha while he laid there and allowed the rain to mingle with his own tears of sorrow.

Kagome was still upset with him, and rightfully so. She punched him again after he explained that he needed to marry someone in order to adopt Shippo legally. She was livid to the point that she threatened to fry him if he didn't leave the house. Needless to say Inuyasha spent the next two nights sleeping in his tree. After much begging from Ryu and Souske, Kagome finally allowed him back inside.

Inuyasha screwed up and he knew it. He opened his eyes to see Kagome glaring at him. He hesitantly beckoned her to him and walked to the kitchen hoping she would follow. Kagome assigned work to the kids and followed the man she loved and yet hated at the same time.

"If you called me here to apologize Inuyasha save it. I'm still mad with you and I don't want to hear any more of your 'I'm sorry'" she started off.

"I am sorry Kagome, but that's not why I called you away." The hanyou replied, his head down and his ears flat on his head.

"Then what is it Inuyasha? I'm busy right now."

"I just figured that you might want to see Shippo today. That's all" Inuyasha said.

"I… we can see him?" Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. You already agreed to marry me for his sake last month. Sesshomaru finally succeeded in pulling strings and we can see him at the orphanage today after the judge signs the papers. We can start the adoption process today Kagome."

Kagome's faced lit up with happiness and she kissed Inuyasha enthusiastically. She pulled away and turned towards the kitchen. "Kaede!" Kagome called in excitement.

Kaede ran into the room out of breath. "What? What happened? Who's hurt?" she asked as she looked around the room frantically.

Kagome laughed for the first time in weeks. "No one's hurt. I need you to watch Souske for me please. Inuyasha and I are heading out."

"Oh?" Kaede said looking at her brother-in-law.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to Kaede. He murmured "we'll be outside when you're ready" and walked to the front foyer. Miroku and Sango were already waiting for him outside when he walked to his car.

"Is she coming?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, she's setting the kids up with more work."

Miroku smirked. "They won't enjoy that I'm sure." He looked up at his friend in concern. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" he inquired.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I would be lying if I said yes."

Sango hugged her boss and longtime friend. "Everything will be fine Inuyasha. You'll get him back."

Inuyasha sighed softly as he hugged Sango back. "Thank you Sango."

Kagome raced outside and got into the car urging everyone to get in so that they could go. Without further prompting, the trio got in the car and Inuyasha drove off.

* * *

"I can't believe you two are married." Sango said as she looked over the marriage certificate.

'Again' both Inuyasha and Kagome said to themselves as they thought about their failed marriages to Kouga and Kikyo.

Kagome's thoughts wandered as she watched the scenery passed by. She was married to Inuyasha legally and now they were on their way to bring their baby back home. She couldn't wait to see Shippo again. Like a child eager to go into an amusement park, Kagome jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked, running to the front door of the orphanage and bursting it open.

"Shippo! Shippo we're here baby!" She called stepping into the lobby.

Inuyasha looked around the building outside. Something was off about this place. On regular days there would be children outside playing, chasing one another around the yard, playing tag or hide and seek, but today it's…dead. Where were the children?

"This doesn't feel right." Miroku said as he looked at the windows.

Inuyasha nodded as he too looked towards the windows. He narrowed his eyes when a figure appeared in the top left window.

"Come on Miroku." He said moving to the front door of the building.

Miroku followed Inuyasha inside, walking so close that he bumped into his back as the hanyou stopped short. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Blood…everywhere…" the hanyou whispered.

Miroku looked in the foyer seeing nothing but the wall paper. "There's nothing…hey, wait up!" he said once Inuyasha moved to the head master's office.

Kagome knelt next to the middle-aged man, holding his hand. There were bodies everywhere. Children, babies, the teachers. Sango stood above her friend crying silently. The man coughed as he choked on his blood. He turned his head to the door, his eyes widening as he stared at Inuyasha.

"My lord…" the man coughed once more.

"Shh. Don't exert yourself. We're going to get you all some help. Inuyasha, call an ambulance." Kagome ordered.

Inuyasha stood by the door. The man wheezed. "My lord, I'm sorry. I tried to-cough- protect the children. I tried to protect them."

Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha. His bangs covered his eyes so she couldn't see them. The man coughed again and continued.

"Some of the children, they're down below, through that door." he raised a bloody hand toward the wall where a break in the wallpaper showed a small door. "Your boy… he was so brave. He tried… to protect the children…using his fox magic…but that man –cough- he…knocked him out…and took him away. Said something about…about-"

Silence. The man went limp and spoke nothing else. Kagome gently placed his hand down next to his body. Inuyasha walked over to the small door and opened it slowly. He walked inside a little ways before he saw a group of toddlers huddled together, hanyou, youkai and human children. The oldest child, a girl around Shippo's young age of six, was in front, growling softly as he arms extended to protect the younger children.

"Kagome, Sango…" Inuyasha called softly.

Bother women turned to him. "Tend to the children. Take them to Sesshomaru's place. Miroku, come with me." He ordered as he left the room.

Kagome stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Where else? To find Shippo."

"You don't even know where to start looking Inuyasha."

"I have a nose Kagome. I'll use my senses."

"And again, you don't know where to start looking. Your nose won't be able to follow him if he's in a car Inuyasha."

"Dammit I know that Kagome! I have to start somewhere though," Inuyasha said running a hand through his hair. "I have to find our son."

Kagome moved towards her hanyou and hugged him. "You and I will find him together." She said softly.

Inuyasha looked into his woman's eyes and almost kissed her when he heard a sound from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see a young girl watching them with caution.

"Are…are you really Shippo-chan's mommy and daddy?" she asked quietly.

Kagome nodded as she replied "yes"

The girl continued to stare at the pair, her nose shuffling as she sniffed the air. "You smell like him. Oak and peaches."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back to the girl who was now hugging herself as if she were cold.

"He was so brave. He hid with us, but then said that he knew the man who attacked us. He said the man wouldn't stop unless he went out there and begged for him to stop. Shippo-chan left and then I heard him scream. I ran out after him and I jumped on the demon that held him but I was knocked back. I don't remember much after that. All I remember is seeing and hearing you people when you drove up."

"Do you remember what this man looked like?" Miroku asked.

"No sir. All I know is that he as a human who could control demons. They all had collars around their necks."

Inuyasha growled low and left the room. Kagome and Sango followed after him with Miroku tailing them after turning to thank the girl who mysteriously vanished.

"You know who it is, don't you Inuyasha?" Sango asked as they followed him to the car.

"Yeah." He replied as he took Tetsuiga out of the trunk.

"That bastard who held Shippo as a slave months ago. The one from the demon slayer village."


	23. Hostage

**Ch. 23 is up and ready. The next chapter may be a while. I haven't written that one out yet but I'm working on it. Enjoy guys and don't forget to review! :D I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he was kicked from the van onto his face. As his hands were tied behind his back he had no means to break his fall. He growled deeply as the two men who "restrained" him pulled him up to his feet roughly and shoved him forward. He swore to himself that when he got his hands on Sango that he would strangle her for putting him through this nonsense. At least, he would like to if her plan actually didn't work.

All of their plans were crushed and placed on back burners since none of them made any sense. Inuyasha, of course, insisted that they rush into the village and look for Shippo destroying everyone and everything in their paths. That was shut down due to the fact that they were trying to invade a demon slayer's village and granted Inuyasha would probably get away with a few bruises but the rest of them would be slaughtered before they even reached the first house.

Miroku suggested that they go in as demon exterminators passing through to get rid of evil demons. That idea was shot because yet again, they were invading demon slayers. They don't need a priest or priestess to help them destroy youkai. After more thinking Kagome mumbled something about a hostage. Sango heard her however and brightened up.

"That's a great idea Kagome! We'll pretend to take in a hostage!"

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at her. "And where pray tell are we supposed to get this hostage?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm looking right at him." Sango replied.

"Oh hell no!"

In the end, the grumpy hanyou became the hostage. Sango dressed up in an old demon slayer outfit her parents sent her in a fail attempt to bring their daughter back home. Kagome and Miroku hid under the back cart until they reached the outskirts of the village while Sango rode with a restrained Inuyasha into the village center. The plan was for Inuyasha to be taken to where Shippo was being held, then at nightfall he would howl (Inuyasha growled at his friend/secretary at that call.) to alert Miroku and Kagome to where they were. Sango would hold onto Tetsuiga and her own weapons as she was greeted as a hero. The idea went through as planned so far. Inuyasha was now being taken to a house on the far side of the village, a small little shelter isolated from the residential ones.

"Don't know why we can't just gut him right here and now." the man on the left said.

"Why kill him now? Since he messed with one of our villagers months ago we're going to torture him. Maybe we'll make him into a slave too." Another man on the right stated.

'These bastards. If I were obnoxious like I was in the past these bozos would be a pile of limbs right now.' Inuyasha thought exasperatedly as they came upon the hut.

"Did the chief say how we're going to break him?"

"I heard him mention something to that female taijya about slowly killing that fox brat in front of him, then we'll just toss him back in here.

Inuyasha growled which earned him a rough shove by the third man walking behind him. Honestly Inuyasha though that they needed more than three men to escort him to the little shack, but most humans weren't all that intelligent to begin with. If he wanted to he could break free and take the fools down, but he needed to see Shippo first. Inuyasha huffed as they walked into the shack, down some stairs, and down another hallway.

"You know, for fearless slayers you guys sure do take the time and effort to make sure the demons you capture have a hard time getting out." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Shut it you evil abomination!"

Inuyasha stopped short and turned his head to the man who insulted him, his eyes tinted a dark shade of red. "You guys go and murder innocent children and infants and yet _I'm_ the evil one?"

The man on the left punched Inuyasha in his face. "I said shut up!"

'When I get out of here I'll be sure to make that hand into a souvenir.' Inuyasha said to himself.

The four men finally stopped at a cell. A slight whirring sound could be heard coming from the door and Inuyasha growled again. As one man turned to punch in the access code, another clamped a collar around Inuyasha's neck. The door slid open and Inuyasha was shoved inside. Before he could turn around the door slammed shut and the soft sound of electricity humming through the bars was caught by the hanyou's ear drums.

"Shit." He said looking at the bars.

They were wired to electrocute anyone wearing a collar. They were being treated like dogs, which pissed Inuyasha off even more because of his heritage.

"Fucking bastards." He growled.

"Papa?" a small voice called from the shadows. Inuyasha turned to the voice that called to him.

"Hey fox brat, I wouldn't get too close. Dog boy might eat you for dinner." One of the men said.

The three men laughed as they walked away. Inuyasha walked closer to the shadowed corner of the cell and knelt down.

"Shippo? If that's you come out."

Movement could be heard as someone walked towards him as well as the distinct sound of something being dragged. Inuyasha almost growled as Shippo came into the light looking battered and bruised. Upon seeing the man who saved him months before, Shippo limped as fast as he could to Inuyasha with tears in his little eyes.

"Papa! I missed you so much. That man…that man who killed my family came to the orphanage with other youkai and …and he…he…he killed everyone! I...tried to save them but…but I was… wasn't strong enough!"

The small kitsune sobbed into the hanyou's chest as the older man held him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and this time he allowed the growl he was holding in to come out, only softly as to calm the boy in his arms down, letting the vibration of his chest soothe him. Shippo's sobs slowly turned into hiccups, and then died out completely as he fell asleep. Inuyasha looked upon his charge with soft, sad eyes, as memories of his own childhood came to his mind.

"You did great Shippo. Protecting some is better than protecting none at all. You're extremely brave for a kid of five years." Inuyasha chuckled sadly. "You must have been scared though. Your fox magic wore off so now you really look like a fox kit instead of a kid, but don't worry. Everyone's here and we're going to get you out of this hell hole. I promise to protect you better starting today Shippo."

Inuyasha hugged the boy closer to him and looked out the only window in the cell waiting for night to fall to complete his part of the plan.

* * *

"Argh! Why is the sun taking so long to set?" Kagome complained as she paced inside the empty house they found.

"Patience is a virtue Kagome." Miroku said as she wiped the oil off the short sword Sango gave him.

"Miroku you've known me since middle school. When there's something I want I can't sit still. I want my baby Miro."

"I know you do Kags, but rushing in there will ruin the plan, not to mention drive Inuyasha up the wall if he finds out you've been hurt by one of those bastards. We have to wait on his signal and then wait on Sango."

Kagome sighed. "Yes I know. Since neither of us have real fighting experience we have to make sure Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippo have access to the car after we free them."

"It was supposed to be a van but I guess Inuyasha's car will do fine as well." Miroku said smiling.

Kagome had mentioned that plan of having a hostage and sure she was fine with the whole no fighting part, but she really wanted in on saving Shippo as well. She expressed her opinion on that matter but all three of her friends refused to let up.

"_You're not in full control of your powers yet Kagome and you don't like seeing people being hurt either." Sango explained. _

'They say I can't hurt anyone but they must not know that a mother will do whatever is necessary to protect her child.' Kagome thought as she continued to pace.

"Kagome seriously, you're making me dizzy."

Kagome threw a glare at her best friend. "Then go to sleep."

Miroku smiled softly. "If I do that then I won't be able to hear-"

A howl sounded in the distance. Miroku and Kagome looked at each other and nodded, knowing that now was the time for their part.

"_Get the van and wait behind the lone cabin at the back of the village. We'll come out with Shippo after we knock the guards out." _

Kagome replayed Sango's words in her head. It was time to act on the plan and she was eager to get going. "Come on Miroku." She said running out the cabin with her bow.

* * *

Sango sat against the wall listening with a soft smile on her lips. She knew for a fact that Inuyasha would not howl like the common dog, not unless he was pissed off of course. She guessed that her best friend had found a stray dog and pulled its tail. She chuckled at the image.

'The poor creature.'

"What in the world is that dreadful sound?" the head of the slayer village asked as he put his tea down.

"Maybe it's a wolf?" a guard said.

Sango looked at the sorry excuse of a guard as he suggested that a wolf would make that type of howl. With a sigh at the incompetence of these people, Sango stood up. "I doubt that it's a wolf sir, not when the town is so close to the city. It's probably a stray animal. I'll go check it out." She said walking to the door.

One of the more intelligent guards (in Sango's opinion) moved to block her path. "A woman shouldn't be outside so late at night. One of us will go. You stay here and try to look…cute."

Sango's eye twitched a bit. "That's very generous of you, but seeing as how I brought down one of the most notorious demons in Japan where as you _men_ couldn't, I think I can handle one little stray animal." She said calmly. She looked towards the other man who suggested a wolf was in the village.

"Besides, you wouldn't want one of your fearless men to be bitten by this animal in case of rabies, would you?" she finished as she walked past the man.

The guard eyes the door that Sango left through. "I don't trust that woman sir. She seemed too confident about investigating that sound." He growled as he looked back to the elder.

The older man sat in thought for a minute before he nodded his head. "Yes. It is a bit suspicious and thinking back to this morning that hanyou didn't even put up a fight. He complied with her demands as if they were friends."

The guard moved to the door. "I'll follow her and check it our sir."

"Yes, do that."

On the other side of the village, Inuyasha released the tail of the stray dog that had wandered too close to his window. There was no way he was going to howl like a common dog. Now all he had to do was wait on Sango to break him and Shippo out, wait on Kagome and Miroku to get to them with the van, then make their way home. Alas, most plans never worked out like they should and Inuyasha figured that one of the villagers will try to stop them.

"Inuyasha." A voice whispered.

The hanyou shifted the sleeping kit in his arms as he looked at the cell door. How the kid slept through all of that noise that dog was making was beyond him though. Sango stood in front of him dangling the keys playfully. Inuyasha commented on slow humans to the rescue, earning a glare from the woman before him.

"I could just leave you in here you know." Sango muttered as she unlocked the door.

The sound of the door opening woke Shippo up and he instantly jumped into Sango's open arms crying once more.

"Shippo, I know you're scared and happy to see Sango but if you keep crying like this we'll never get out of here." Inuyasha said.

The tiny kit sniffled and nodded. He looked at the man who was more like a father to him than his biological one with a look of determination and jumped onto his shoulder. "Let's go dad." He said softly.

Inuyasha nodded, even though he wanted to smile in pride at the boy, and headed down the hallway leading outside.

"I knew it. You two were working together!" the guard from the chief's house said as he stood in their path with his weapon drawn and pointed towards the trio.

Inuyasha turned to Sango with a scowl. "Didn't you know you were being followed?"

"I'm not a youkai Inuyasha. If I did know he was there I would have dealt with him." She replied hotly.

"Didn't I train you better?" Inuyasha sighed then laughed as he dodged Sango's punch to his head.

Turning back to the guard, Inuyasha quickly knocked him out. Sango started to fight off some more guards who began to appear out of the other houses further down the road as Inuyasha dealt with whoever got passed her. He was starting to become irritated with this minor distraction however as he punched one man rather hard in his face.

"Where the hell is Miroku and Kagome?" he growled as he ducked under a sword.

Sango parried an attack of her own that was aimed at her neck. "I don't know but they better hurry. I'm sure these bastards already called for back-up."

Sango and Inuyasha continued to fight off the never ending villagers left and right by the cabin they agreed to meet at, waiting for their significant others to come back for them. Sango was getting tired, barely able to parry a chain scythe to her abdomen. Inuyasha had Tetsuiga on his hip, but he didn't want to use it on these humans. He wanted to save it for that bastard who killed those kids and took to his son. The thought of that man pissed the hanyou off more and he took it out on the next stupid human who came at him then turned to Sango. She was breathing hard. He saw the man on top of the building poised with his spear above her head and Inuyasha shoved her out of the way just before the weapon pierced her skull.

"If you're tired Sango then stand back with Shippo dammit!" he yelled at her.

"I'm fine Inuyasha."

"Stand back with Shippo, Sango." He growled.

Sango knew she was tired and heard the warning in her best friend's tone. She picked up the kitsune and held him as they watched Inuyasha fight off the villagers and guards.

'Where are you Miroku?'

The sound of a car engine roaring in the distance had Inuyasha's ears twitching. After knocking out his next attacker he turned to see his Jaguar speeding up towards them. The car stopped in front of the group after scattering the attacking men who ran to avoid being hit by the car. Inuyasha wasted no time opening the door and quickly ushered Sango and Shippo inside. He kicked another man in his face before jumping inside himself. Miroku stomped on the gas, made a quick U-Turn, and drove through the village at top speed, not slowing down until he breached the city limits.

"What the hell?! We agreed on a van, not my car!" Inuyasha yelled from the back seat as Shippo jumped into the front with Kagome.

"We did agree on a van, and we found one, but then we figured that your car would be faster. Plus we didn't think you would want to have to go back around there for this baby and why waste such a good car? You practically would be giving the demon slayers a ride into the city again." Miroku explained.

"We could have died you know." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Nah, not you O mighty one." Miroku teased with a chuckle.

Inuyasha didn't respond. Instead he watched as Kagome and Shippo cried in each other's arms, a small smile coming on his face. His family was complete again now that Shippo was home. His pack can now be happy once again.


	24. First day of camp

**I LIIIIIIIIIVVEEEE! I know it's been forever since I've last update. I think a year to be exact. I tried to come back before but I had massive writer's block and even this chapter isn't as long as I want it to be, but I wanted to get it up for you guys ASAP. School has also been a pain in my hide as I stressed over finals, papers, projects, and study abroad programs that I'm not eligible to take just yet, but hopefully in a year or two, I'll be in Japan for a year teaching English to Japanese children (even though I want to be a translator .). Anyway, enough of my excuses. If there are any concerns, as always, PM me and I'll do my best to reply and answer questions. (Also, if anyone can give me advice on how to put breaks in the story without using these obnoxious line breaks I would be truly grateful. Every time I put a break in it disappears when I hit the save button.)  
**

* * *

"Uncle Yasha, how much farther do we have to walk before we get there?" Emma asked as she climbed over a fallen log.

"It's just a little bit farther Emma-chan." Ryu answered for his father.

Souske tripped over a vine and scowled. "How much is a little bit? We've been walking for years!"

"Don't exagitate Souske-kun." Suki said.

"It's exaggerate sweetie." Sango corrected.

Inuyasha continued to walk ahead of the group with Miroku beside him dutifully ignoring the complaints of the younger party. He wasn't concerned about the whining from the three who have never been camping with him before; he was more concerned about Kagome and Shippo. The two of them were behind the group, slowing making their way through the trees without complaining about taking a break, which is what worried him. Shippo was still bruised up from his ordeal with the demon slayers and apparently the young kitsune picked up on Inuyasha's stubbornness because he refused to be carried by anyone, so Kagome stayed behind with him.

Miroku glanced at his friend. "Penny for your thoughts?"

The hanyou shrugged. "Nothing really, just thinking about my wife and pup."

"Uh-huh. Continue." Miroku pressed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'm still a bit pissed that the bastard who enslaved Shippo is still out there. It frustrates me that I couldn't protect him. I mean, what if I can't keep my promise to Souske? What if I can't protect him and Kagome from her ex-husband?"

Miroku looked at his friend once more before he smirked. "You will. You'll protect a;; of us when we need it and you'll keep your promise. So long as you don't bitch up like you just did and lose your manhood of course."

Inuyasha sputtered. "You ass-"

"Daddy look! We're here!" Ryu called racing past the men.

The young hanyou stopped to catch his breath at the top of the hill. The other children all gasped in awe at the view. The clreaing they were to camp at was next to a small river that flowed from a village a little ways up stream. The right side of the campsite had a field filled with all the flowers a little girl could dream of. With giant smiles on their faces the children ran down the hill going in two different directions. The boys ran to the river stripping off their clothing along the way while the girls ran to the field of flowers and immediately started to make crowns for themselves and the women. Inuyasha and Miroku headed down the hill to start setting up the tents while Sango and Kaede went to collect firewood. Kagome slowly made her way to the river with Shippo.

"Mama, can I go in the water too?" the small boy asked as he watched the older boys play.

"Not today sweetie. You're still too weak to swim against the current."

"Ryu and Souske will watch me. Please mama?"

"No Shippo. Not today."

"Let him go in the water with the boy Kagome. He should be healed up enough to splash around a bit." Inuyasha said from the camp fire.

"I said no Inuyasha. Now the both of you stop badgering me about the damn water!" Kagome said stomping off.

Inuyasha and Shippo cowered behind Miroku at Kagome's rage as they watched her walk off. Miroku chuckled as he shook his head and commented about PMSing wives. Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked to his youngest son who was looking a bit put out.

"Hey Shippo, want to learn how to hunt? We'll have to search for rabbits or a boar since your mom doesn't want you getting hurt more than you are."

Shippo instantly perked up and Inuyasha could imagine the boy's tail wagging in excitement.

"Can I really go with you? I can actually hunt rabbits?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he picked up a small bag and walked off towards the trees opposite of the women with Shippo hopping excitedly beside him. Once they were deeper into the trees, Inuyasha removed Shippo's concealment charm and pocketed it.

"You won't need this while we're camping and you'll need all of your senses to hunt." He explained.

Shippo nodded as he watched Inuyasha pull a rope out of the bag he brought along. Both demons turned their heads towards the sound of the moving bushes to their left. Inuyasha grinned as he motioned for Shippo to crouch low.

"Okay kid, your first lesson of hunting is to stay low. Second is to stay very, very quiet." Inuyasha whispered low enough so only Shippo could hear him.

The young kit nodded as he narrowed his eyes on the moving bushes. "Patience is the third lesson" he heard Inuyasha whisper. Sure enough, a rabbit hopped out of the bushes followed by two smaller ones.

"Three of them huh? Alright Shippo, the main objective you have to remember is to never take on more than you can handle. Pick the one you want and keep an eye on it."

Shippo listened carefully to Inuyasha as he crouched lower, watching the biggest rabbit. It was male and it seemed like he was watching after the other two. Shippo waited a few more minutes for his prey to come closer, and then he jumped on it. Sadly, the young pup didn't use his claws to kill the small creature so his dinner ran back into the bushes with the other two. Shippo pouted as Inuyasha came out of his hiding place.

"The first time is usually the hardest kid. Don't pout about it. You'll catch dinner next time." Inuyasha said rubbing Shippo's head.

Shippo smiled and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder as the hanyou moved further into the trees to finish the hunt.

* * *

Ryu glared over the fire at the small kitsune he called his younger brother. He was quite upset that while the rest of the camp ate the fish that he caught for dinner, Shippo got to eat rabbit. Not only was he mad about the difference in food, he was upset that the little brat got to spend time with his dad, and when they came back everyone praised Shippo for catching that runt piece of rodent. He could have caught a bigger rabbit than that one. No one even acknowledge that he caught the dinner they were all eating. It wasn't fair. Inuyasha was his daddy, not Shippo's and not Souske's. He was his dad and his alone. He was getting tired of sharing.

"What is your problem now Ryu?" Inuyasha asked his son.

He was watching the two young hanyous since they sat down for dinner and he gave Shippo the rabbit he hunted that afternoon. Souske didn't show any emotion that he cared about Shippo's hunt earlier that evening, just awe that the young kitsune caught his kill. He would make sure to give the young hanyou the chance to hunt as well. Ryu on the other hand had been glaring at Shippo and sulking about something ever since they came out of the forest. And apparently he was so enthralled with mentally maiming the kitsune that he didn't hear his question. Tossing the stick his fish was on into the fire, Inuyasha stood up and walked over to his pup.

"Oi." He said nudging Ryu with his foot to gain his attention.

Ryu turned and tossed his glare to his father, then stood and followed after the older hanyou. Inuyasha walked until he was sure they were out of hearing range of the other campers before stopping to stare out into the clearing. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he took in the fresh air, praying silently that he wouldn't lose his temper with his son as they hashed out whatever was bothering the eight year old.

"So…"Inuyasha started releasing the breath he was holding as he looked to Ryu. "What's your major malfunction this time Ryu?"

The young boy glared at his father with a snarl. "I don't have a malfunction. I'm perfectly fine. It's you who has the problem dad."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and rhythmically breathed in and out trying to control his instinct to growl and remind his son who the adult and who his alpha was. '_This is starting off lovely'_ he said to himself with sarcasm.

"Why are you always doing things with Souske and Shippo? You never do things with me anymore." Ryu continued.

"Ryu, you were playing-"

"And you're always following after Higurashi-sensei like a lost puppy." The young boy continued interrupting his father.

"Watch yourself boy." Inuyasha growled turning towards the young hanyou.

Ryu ignored his father's warning and continued his ranting. "Hunting dinner is our special thing dad, but you took Shippo with you instead. I would be fine if it was just you but you took that shrimp of a fox kit instead just because he got hurt a few weeks ago. I bet he's not even hurt! I bet he's just faking it so that you'll spoil him!"

Ryu turned back to the campsite to glower at the dark haired boy next to his teacher. "Souske is a pain too, but yet you baby him just like everyone else all because his dad beats him. I'm sick of it dad!" he said turning to glare at his father once more, who once again had his eyes closed as he did his best to reign in his demon and his temper.

"I'm sick of everything dad, but most of all, I'm sick and tired of you doing everything everyone asks and acting like a bitch in head who lifts her tail-"

"ENOUGH!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Ryu, wide eyed, backed away from his father as he took in the red tint in his eyes. The wild life scurried and flew away to a safer area while the occupants of the campsite looked to the clearing at the two hanyous wondering what pissed off the older one. Inuyasha breathed heavily as he continued to fight off his own instincts. He really was debating on strangling his son right there in the field, but knew he would only do more harm than good if he disciplined his ignorant, petty, jealous, spoiled brat of a son while he was furious with him. After calming himself down, Inuyasha faced his son once more.

"Ryusuke, at the time I am not going to discuss this conversation with you. You however, will go back to the camp, tell everyone 'goodnight', go into your tent and go to sleep. We will discuss your choice of words and your repetitive issues tomorrow. Now go!"

Ryu didn't need to be told twice before he bolted away from his father and did as he was told. He knew he went too far this time and prayed that he didn't regret it in the morning.

Inuyasha looked out to the clearing once again as he waited for the footsteps he knew were slowly approaching to stop. He inhaled deeply. "Miroku." He said roughly on an exhale.

The man in question stopped to stand next to his friend, joining him in admiring the scenery. After a few minutes in silence Miroku cleared his throat. "So…what exactly was that about?"

Inuyasha sighed as he finally reigned in his emotions. "Same thing, different day. My brat voiced his opinion about how much time I spend with the other children, then proceeded to say that I follow Kagome around like a lost puppy and act like a bitch in heat with everyone else. In that order."

"He didn't." Miroku said looking surprised.

"He did."

"And you didn't punt the runt? My two wouldn't have teeth in their mouths right now after those comments." Miroku stated crossing his arms.

Inuyasha sighed again. "Trust me, I wanted to. I almost did, but I most likely would have made the situation worse and would have done more harm than good. You should never hit kids when you're angry. You end up hitting them harder than necessary and confuse the shit out of them when you turn around to tell them that you love them. Not to mention scarring them for life."

Miroku chuckled. "Alright Mr. Child Expert. So how will you handle this situation Supernanny?"

The older man cut Miroku a look promising pain for comparing him to the British woman then shrugged. "Do what he wants me to do."

"What? You're going to reward him for cursing at you, telling you off as if you were the child and he the adult and acting like a spoiled brat?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"Never said I was rewarding his behavior. Besides, he's entitled to his opinion, however he needs to learn how to express himself better. I will take him to a field to train since I haven't gotten around to training him like the others. While we're there, I will talk to him and teach him not to question my authority and to also understand that Souske, Shippo, and Kagome are a part of this family for good."

Miroku smirked. "Demons and their ways of disciplining their children. My father would have torn that branch off that tree, wore me out tonight, and then repeated the process the next morning."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Actually we usually hit first and ask questions later. I've just been hanging around you humans for too long to actually follow my instincts and have learned more humane ways of disciplining… such as grounding the pup for the rest of the trip. Might do just that if he's not careful."

Miroku laughed as both men headed back to the camp. Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree as everyone got ready for bed, watching over his family until they finally settled down to sleep.


	25. We have to move

**OMG! I updated again! So soon! Sadly I haven't started writing the next chapter so it may be another week or two before I get it posted. ****Now, some of you have said that Ryu needs an attitude adjustment...it's not really possible to permanently change a child's behavior because..well..they're children. hehe. However, Ryu learns a little bit of respect here. Anyway, no more spoilers. ON WITH THE SHOW! Again, if anyone knows how to put nice breaks in between scenes without having to use the bar given by FFN, I would love to know how. I'm not a fan of the bars. :P  
**

* * *

Inuyasha watched his son practice swinging his sword from his seat on a fallen log. After he woke his son up early this morning and handed him his own haori to wear, he explained to Ryu that last night was to never happen again and his consequences for being rude and disrespectful was to train early that morning without a break. He had Ryu practicing a little after dawn in a small clearing away from the camp through the forest that wasn't blocked off by Kaede and Kagome's barrier without stopping for breakfast, not even for berries, so he knew his pup was tired. What made it worse was that every time Ryu would become lazy or swing his sword incorrectly, Inuyasha would tell him to start again. He knew he was being overly strict, but he was fed up with his son's behavior.

"You're swing is too wide Ryu. Start again from the beginning." He called across the small clearing.

Ryu whined and huffed before he turned to his father. "But dad I'm tired. I'm hungry too. Can I please take a break?"

"Cut the whining crap Ryu and start again. You know why you're doing this training. Now begin."

Ryu whined in his throat as he raised his arms to start the two set swinging practice his father assigned him. He knew he was doing this as a combination of training and punishment though at the moment it felt like more of a punishment than actual training. Two-hundred swings from up to down, left to right was strenuous for a kid's arms who hadn't eaten anything and they were starting to feel like jelly. The pain in his arms were enough of a reminder to not question his father again, though…his dad didn't say he was being trained this harshly for questioning him. He explained it was what he said and how he expressed himself, saying that there were much simpler and tactful ways to express his feelings. Ryu regretted his actions and jealousy towards the other kids last night when his father yelled and this morning when he saw him dressed in his haori. He knew he was in deep trouble when he held out the blue hakama he was sweating in now. If this was a normal training session, his dad would be in regular clothes. Ryu sighed as he swung his sword fast and carelessly, trying his best to get to two-hundred as soon as possible. Inuyasha noticed his son's lazy carelessness and called out for him to start again.

"Huh? What for? I'm doing it like you said!" the young hanyou whined.

"You're being lazy and careless with your swings. Begin again!" Inuyasha said.

Ryu stomped his foot and gave a frustrated cry before he threw his sword into the grass and crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at his father with tears in his eyes feeling very tired and annoyed.

"Pick up your sword Ryu." Inuyasha said calmly.

"No! You're not being fair and you're being mean daddy!" Ryu said as he backed away from his sword.

Inuyasha raised himself from his seat. "Pick. Up. Your. Sword. Ryusuke. Now." He repeated calmer and softer, yet firmer than before.

"No! I'm not practicing anymore." The boy said, his tears of frustration, tiredness, and now a bit of fear flowing freely down his cheeks.

Inuyasha looked towards the sky, trying to determine what time it was by the direction of the sun. From its position, he figured it was about noon. Lunch would be made by now and though he wasn't particularly hungry, his son was starving and he needed a nap. With a deep inhale and exhale, Inuyasha looked to where his son was now sitting on the grass, still crying and started walking towards him.

Ryu heard his father's footsteps and quickly stood up. He turned and ran towards the trees as Inuyasha bent to pick up his discarded sword and picked up speed when he heard his name called. 'I know I shouldn't be in the forest by myself, but if I can make it back to camp, mom, aunt Sango and aunt Kaede will protect me.' He thought as he sprinted under and over branches.

His thought of rescue was short lived however when he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He yelped in surprised and then cried hysterically when he was turned around and saw his father. Inuyasha took the sheath from his son's waist, sheathed the sword and took Ryu's hand as he guided the young boy back to the camp.

"Ryu, cut the damn water works and save your tears for later. Depending on how I feel you may be shedding them this evening, especially for this little stunt. You know better than to run through the forest alone. Something could have attacked you or worse." Inuyasha said with a slight irritated growl.

"Only you…would…a…attack me…cuz…you're being mean!" Ryu stuttered yelling the last part at his father.

Inuyasha had enough of his son's insolence. "You want to see mean Ryu?"

Ryu would have answered his father with a smart remark, but once he felt the five hard swats to his rear all of his fight left him as he cried once more, this time from the sting coming from this bottom.

"Your mouth, Ryusuke, will get you into a lot of trouble. I'm telling you right now you better fix whatever little issues you have within yourself because if this continues you will have a miserable and sore summer." Inuyasha said before her pulled his son from the trees towards the camp.

Ryu was still sobbing uncontrollably when they reached the three women sitting around the fire. Kagome stood up from her place on the ground and brought the small boy into her arms as she whispered soothing words in his ear. Inuyasha picked up one of the sandwiches that was made and handed it to the crying boy. Ryu took what was offered sniffling at his father's retreating back as he went into their tent before he took a small bite from the bread.

"Ryu child, what's wrong with ye?" Kaede asked a bit concerned about her crying nephew.

Kagome sat back down with Ryu in her lap. He clung onto the woman as he continued to sob. "Da…daddy hit…he…daddy spanked me!" he said on a wail.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as all three women eyed him accusingly while he shook out the sleeping bag he was about to put his son on. "Tell them why Ryu. I didn't do it for the hell of it."

Ryu hesitated before telling the women why he was punished starting from last night up until the forest. Kagome continued to rock the boy, even though she felt he deserved what he received, and sing softly to calm him down and put him to sleep after Inuyasha mentioned that Ryu needed a nap. It didn't take long for the young hanyou to fall asleep and once he did Inuyasha picked him up and gently placed him on his sleeping bag in their tent.

Coming back out he walked over to Sango. "Where's Miroku and the kids?" he asked picking up the bag of marshmallows next to the woman and popping one into his mouth.

"The kids tricked him into playing hide-and-seek by the edge of the trees over there. They should be back soon though since it's lunch time." Sango replied snatching her marshmallows back from her friend. "Those are for s'mores later Inuyasha."

The hanyou shrugged and picked up the nibbled discarded sandwich his son was eating and finished it off. "You know, I was thinking that you ladies should go to the hot springs with Suki later on this evening. I scouted late last night and it's in the boundaries of the barrier."

"There's a hot springs nearby?" Kagome asked eagerly.

Sango nodded. "Yeah and I'm glad it's within your barrier. Usually Inuyasha has to come hang out nearby somewhere to make sure Suki and I are safe since Miroku's barrier could only protect the camp site."

"That's so cool. Ah, I would love to soak in a hot-"

"Mommy!" a wail coming from the direction the children were had all of the adults turning their heads.

Souske ran out of the trees straight to his mother holding onto her for dear life as he sobbed into her abdomen. "What in the world happened to you baby? Why are you crying?" Kagome asked trying to calm the boy.

"Un…Uncle Miroku whooped me mommy!" Souske said crying louder.

Another loud cry was heard from the same direction and a collective groan from the adults could be heard along with Sango muttering something about her son coming for sympathy. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head as Seiji came running into his own mother's waiting arms. The hanyou turned towards the direction where the two boys raced from to see a very irate looking Miroku with the rest of the kids following behind him. Inuyasha noticed the smirks on Emma and Declan's faces and walked to meet the group halfway.

He stopped his niece and nephew from walking further. "You two find something funny about them being punished?" he asked in a warning tone.

The smirks quickly vanished from their faces and they shook their heads negatively. Inuyasha gave the two children pointed looks promising the same discomfort the two sniveling boys were experiencing at the moment if they dared to tease them before announcing that sandwiches were made at the camp. After the other kids ran off, Inuyasha looked to his friend who was rubbing at his temples with his eyes closed.

"Bad morning?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha through half-closed eyes before closing them completely once more. "Hard heads make for very soft bottoms. That's all I can say."

Inuyasha chuckled at the old saying. "So what was their transgression?"

Miroku released a frustrated breath as he walked into the camp. "Where do I start? Going past the barrier or trying to get away with disrespecting me? You probably already know that we were at the edge of the tree over there playing and when I went to find those two, I realized that they went further into the forest past the barrier to hide. I remember all of us strictly explaining the boundaries of the barrier and those two brats deliberately disobeyed us. Not to mention the rudeness I received from them both after I had to use my priest powers to locate them." Miroku looked at Sango who was listening to the explanation as she continued to comfort their son while softly scolding him at the same time. "Apparently the kids have gotten use to back-chatting you and Kagome without repercussions that they thought they would get away with doing so with me."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah well that shit isn't going to happen with me anymore. Had to give Ryu a piece of my mind earlier for the same shit and right now, I'm just about done with disobedient children."

"Same here." Miroku agreed as he picked up two sandwiches.

All of the kids looked between the two men in disbelief, and then turned to look at their mothers for some sympathy, however all they found are nodding heads and agreement towards the two males in the camp. Inuyasha looked at Souske. "And to think I was going to take you hunting this evening. You can't even follow one simple rule."

Souske's eyes filled with more tears and choked on the sob in his throat. "I want to go. Please dad?"

Kagome surprised the group when she spoke up. "Don't beg Souske. You disobeyed us and were rude to your uncle. You're on punishment for the rest of the day."

Those words were not what the eight year old wanted to hear and he started crying again. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was looking back at him with gentle eyes and she gave him a small smile. He wanted to kiss her for not contradicting him or trying to ease either boy's punishments by spoiling them and giving in to their tears and whining. He would have kissed her, had something in the flowered clearing near the camp not caught his attention. Looking closely he realized it was a human male from the nearby village and he was limping. The minute Inuyasha smelled the blood he jumped over the kids, jumped once in the field and landed next to the injured man in time to catch him before he fell. The man looked up at Inuyasha with distant eyes and the hanyou knew he was dying even before the sweet scent of death hit his nose.

"Inu…Yasha. The village…my family…attacked." The man forced out.

"Who did this? Who attacked your village?" Inuyasha asked as he eased the man down onto the grass.

The rest of the adults ran after Inuyasha and made it to his side just in time to hear the dying man's last words as he coughed up blood "Wolves…the wolves…they're coming."

Kagome gasped as the man died in Inuyasha's arms. Miroku took a step forward and said a prayer over the man's body. Kagome moved forward a step. "Inuyasha," she said softly. "What did he mean when he said that 'the wolves are coming'? Do you think he meant Kouga?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we need to move, now, before the barrier weakens further." Inuyasha replied.

"Weakens further?" Sango asked.

"Yes. This human shouldn't even be able to see this clearing let alone walk willingly into it with the barrier up, but he did, and he saw me which is why he came. Demons can't pass through right now but they will be able to do so soon."

"Alright, then let's go and pack our things." Kaede suggested.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Grab the kids. Grab your weapons and we're moving out now."

"Where are we going to go?" Kagome asked looking around the clearing.

Inuyasha released a frustrated breath, then sighed heavily. "To the west. To Sesshomaru's lands."

"You want to walk there?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"You won't be running or walking. Neither will your wife, Kaede, or the kids."

Sango frowned. "Then how will we get there? It's not like the western lands are right around the corner. It's about a 3 day journey."

Inuyasha looked towards the trees that lead back to his house. "You humans give the small demons little credit." He said motioning to the trees with his hand.

Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Kaede all looked to where Inuyasha gestured wondering what he was talking about. Minutes went by before the bushes rustled and the Ai's two tailed demon cat appeared followed closely by Shizuru, the young demon pup the boys found a few weeks ago. Sango made a sound of understanding upon seeing her cat, not at all surprised that the feline demon followed after her. "Kilala" she said softly. The small cat meowed once before transforming into a bigger version of her smaller form. The young pup barked once before doing the same, but being a puppy still she was a bit smaller than Kilala. Inuyasha nodded in their direction before turning to his companions.

"Let's go. We need to leave as soon as possible." He said before heading back to camp leaving everyone to follow after him.

* * *

Ryu ran behind his father next to Souske tripping every now and then due to his sleepiness. He was woken up about an hour ago by his father and was told to grab his sword and follow him. He didn't get a chance to ask what was happening or where they were going and by the way his dad's aura was feeling, not to mention how much trouble he was in earlier and probably still in, Ryu was scared to ask his dad anything. So he asked Souske. The other boy just shrugged and shook his head. He knew about as much as the other kids, which was nothing. He was told to follow after Inuyasha after the adults came back and that's just what he did.

The large group followed after Inuyasha in silence and quite frankly he was happy for the quiet. It allowed him to concentrate on his surroundings. He had Miroku, Sango, and the twins riding on Kilala while Kaede and her children rode on Shizuru along with Shippo. Nostalgically, Inuyasha knelt in front of Kagome with his back to her front. She hesitated before she climbed on, but once she did, he instructed the two boys to follow as fast as they could before he sprinted ahead. That was about an hour ago and he truly prayed that they could get to their destination without incident. He smiled slightly at the idea that he didn't want to fight considering how he constantly looked for a fight when he was still a pup himself.

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's shoulders tightly as he continued to run ahead of the group. The feeling of nostalgia had yet to leave her and it started at the camp once the hanyou under her knelt in front of her. 'This whole situation feels so familiar. Me riding on Inuyasha's back while he runs ahead with Miroku and Sango behind them on Kilala. Did we use to do this in the past?_'_ she thought as she tightened her grip on Inuyasha's shoulders as he jumped a bit higher than necessary over a fallen tree in the road. A strange feeling of foreboding his Kagome hard causing her to shiver against her hanyou.

Inuyasha slowed down a bit. "You okay Kagome?"

Kagome shivered again. "Inuyasha…I feel something. Something big and…and it's coming towards us. The aura is huge and feels…multiplied."

Inuyasha stopped immediately, causing everyone behind him to come to a stop as well. "Which direction Kagome?"

The young woman pointed to the north-west. The two young hanyous turned to the north-west as well, both shivering as their miko senses allowed them to feel the many demons coming their way. Souske stepped in front of his mother after feeling the ominous auras and growled at the coming threat.

"Inuyasha, what's happening?" Sango asked.

The hanyou cursed inwardly. He smelled the horrible scent of wolves coming towards them and was stuck on how to defeat them. Sure he could take a group of them out with this sword, but one or two might dodge and go towards the group. None of the adults knew how to fight properly yet and the children… 'Fucking hell' he said to himself as he made his decision.

"Ryu, get on Shizuru and do not argue with me. Souske, get on Kilala. Miroku, Sango, I know you both haven't had formal training, but I need you two here with me on this. Kaede, take the kids and continue going west."

"But what about you dad? What about all of you?" Ryu asked as everyone did as they were told.

Inuyasha turned to his son and knelt on one knee. He put a hand on Ryu's head. "We'll catch up. I promise all of you kids that we'll catch up with you."

Ryu stared at his father trying to calculate if his father was telling the truth. He trusted his dad. He remembered some of the battle stories of his past that he would tell him before bed and that along with whatever he saw in his father's eyes convinced him to jump onto his dog's back.

"Mom. Dad." Ryu said addressing Kagome along with his father. He took a deep breath. "Bring everyone home. Let's go Shizuru!"

Both animals roared and raced off towards the west, one in the sky and one on the ground. Inuyasha and the others watched their children go off into the distance before turning to race into a clearing to the east. "Better to fight without obstructions." He replied to the question that was asked by someone. As soon as they made it to the clearing the party was surrounded by a dozen wolf demons.

"Miroku, thankfully and unfortunately your family no longer has that blasted cursed hand, however your sutras should be enough to purify these bastards."

Miroku nodded as he pulled a stack of papers from his pocket.

"Sango, you've had history and some training fighting demons. That boomerang was your ancestor's best friend next to Kilala. Throw and catch that shit as if your life depends on it because it does."

Sango replied with a soft "hai" as she gripped the handle on her boomerang harder, watching as the wolves stepped forward a few inches.

"Kagome." Inuyasha paused and inhaled. 'We can do this. I can do this. I trust her.'

"Kagome, be our back up. If any get past us, shoot them with a purified arrow."

Kagome blanched. "A purified one? I can barely shoot a regular one Inuyasha. I don't know if I can."

"You can Kagome. I trust you and believe in you. Believe in yourself." Inuyasha replied firmly.

_You're stronger than you give yourself credit for._

Kagome nodded and with a stronger determination to return back to her son safely, she readied her bow for her first shot. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, the blade turning into a giant fang.

'I'll protect everyone'

Inuyasha got into his fighting stance and smirked at the wolf in front of him. The creature growled low before howling loud and charging forward.

"Let's do this!" Inuyasha yelled and everyone attacked in unison, just like they did five hundred years ago.


	26. A Tense Arrival

Kagome breathed heavily as she watched Inuyasha dispatch the last wolf that lunged at him. Who knew that providing backup with arrows was so tiring! There were more than a dozen wolves and it took the group half the day to clean out half of them. When the mangy canines realized that they were no match for the three humans and the hanyou they fought with, most retreated with their tails between their legs. The other foolish ones continued to attack with a determined glare, only to be cut down by Inuyasha's Tetsuiga, Sango's boomerang, Miroku's ofuda and staff, or Kagome's purified arrows. Now with the last one gone, the three humans collapsed, breathing hard as the adrenaline finally subsided. The only one who didn't show his exhaustion was Inuyasha. He instead was staring off into the distance, watching the sun set behind the mountains with a scowl on his face.

Those wolves came from the direction of the village that was under his protection, and further past that village was a mountain where he knew for a fact that a pack of wolves resided rather peacefully. They wouldn't attack the village that they lived so close to for decades randomly. For one it was too far from their dens, especially for their cubs, to travel for food. More than a three day's run if he remembered correctly. The only reason he could think of for the raid would be that they were ordered to attack by a higher ranked wolf demon, and the _only_ higher ranked wolf demon that would have control over the wolves to order them to attack not only innocents but to randomly attack him and his pack, breaking their truce, could only be Kouga.

"Inuyasha, do you…do you think Kouga was behind this?" Kagome asked after catching her breath.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He answered his woman on an exhale and turned to the group. They all fought valiantly considering that this was their first fight against youkai and Inuyasha couldn't help but bristle with pride at his pack for fighting so diligently without complaint. He was especially proud of Kagome. She amazed him by constantly shooting her arrows without stopping, rushing over to dead bodies to pick up a used arrow to re-use it when she ran out. It was more than what her incarnation would have done that's for sure and even though he wanted to strangle the reckless woman for running head first into the battle for a few arrows, he was proud nonetheless.

"I'm sure that it was, but this was just a ploy to mess with us." The hanyou replied.

"Whether it was or not, I'm positive that he wanted to take one of us out at least. Miroku said as he stood on his feet and helped his wife as well.

Inuyasha turned to help his own stand on her two feet before he turned to face the direction the children and Kaede ran to. "We should go find the others. I'm sure the kids are worried to tears thinking up the worse possible situation for us right about now."

Kagome and Sango immediately became alert at Inuyasha's statement. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand tightly. "Oh my gosh the kids! Inuyasha what if some of those wolves went after them? What if they're hurt?" she asked frantically.

"Easy there, Kagome. Take a deep breath. I'm positive that they are all completely fine and unharmed." Inuyasha reassured the woman.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "They're fine. The distress sutra I put in the twins' pockets would have alerted me otherwise."

"Seiji actually let you put an alarm in his pocket?" Sango asked incredulously.

"No, he doesn't know it's there." Miroku replied with a smirk.

"Can we go find the children now? Please?" Kagome snapped as she began walking out of the clearing.

Sango followed right behind her as she was also worried senseless about her twins. The men both shrugged with a sigh as they walked into the trees to follow their mates with Inuyasha calling ahead that he should take the lead.

* * *

Kouga sat upon the pile of bodies glowering at the pack of useless wolves cowering before him. He could understand his wolves having trouble taking down the half-breed mutt, but there were also four human adults and a bunch of kids with them! None of them had extraordinary powers to take out his pack, so there was no reason why his hunting party was dwindled to about half of what he started with. Even if his whore of an ex-wife managed to purify some of them, they should have been able to bring her or his hanyou brat back to him. Even the mutt's hanyou brat would have sufficed. Then he would have a bigger leverage over Inuyasha. Everyone knew he couldn't control himself when he let his demon take full control. With a frustrated growl Kouga hopped off the pile he was sitting on and kicked one of the wolves in front of him.

"Incompetent fools. How hard is it to capture two kids and kill three out of four humans?"

"My lord, please allow me to explain in their stead." A voice called from a tree nearby.

Kouga turned with a scowl to the occupied tree. "It better be a grand explanation Hakkaku otherwise I'm taking it out of your hide."

Hakkaku jumped from his perch in the tree and kneeled in front of his pack leader. Even after all of the centuries Hakkaku still viewed Kouga with high esteem and saw him as a valued friend. His brother Ginta, however, decided that Kouga was too far gone mentally and opted to move away to another pack after the tragic death of their queen. So now it was only the two of them left.

"Kouga, try not to be upset with these pups. According to my sources, Inuyasha has been training his humans along with their children in combat to prepare them for days such as this one so we would have had to struggle with them at some point. The children were sent ahead a head with a powerful miko and not only that, but all of the children save one kitsune pup have awakened their spiritual powers. Even Souske. Our wolves would have been purified instantly if the brats allowed their fear to guide their power. Not to mention that none of them could get passed Inuyasha, the demon slayer cast out and her husband."

Kouga scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't have to be upset with these useless pups if you had done your previous job correctly and had your idiot goons do _their _job correctly months ago. I could have gotten rid of the mutt's bitch by taking my son from her then." Kouga lowered his arm at that thought.

He advanced towards the old friend slowly. "And let's not forget how you somehow failed me yet again with the demon slayers. How you managed to do that is beyond me. They practically gave themselves to you and you still couldn't capture Kagome or kill the other three. You all have failed me countless times. You, Kikyou, and that other fool who couldn't even burn them with that fire."

Hakkaku watched the advancement warily. "Kouga, please understand. Give me another chance to fix all of this. I'll bring Souske and Inuyasha's brat back to you and then you'll get your revenge for the disgrace they've brought upon you." He said standing slowly.

The wolf demon leader grinned menacingly at his long time soon to be ex-friend. "No. Don't worry about the brats and half-breed. I'll deal with them myself."

Hakkaku didn't like the look in his friend's eyes and he shivered slightly with fear. "Wh…what do you need me to do then Kouga?"

Kouga smirked. "You've failed me so many times Hakkaku. The only thing I need you to do," he paused as he turned to the demon standing before him. "Is die!"

Hakkaku barely moved out of the way of Kouga's claws, avoiding a lethal strike by mere inches. "Kouga…why?" he asked as he held his own clawed hand to his chest where five deep gashes glistened brightly with blood.

Kouga looked at his bloody claws in admiration. "I'm tired of failure Hakkaku, and you've done so too many times. Now be a good boy and die for me."

Hakkaku jumped once more away from the claws trying to tear him apart before he took to the trees and jumped from branch to branch to get away. He heard the pounding of paws and feet behind him, both on the ground and in the trees as the pack followed after him.

"I have to lose them." the wounded wolf panted.

Apparently his wounds were deeper than they seemed. Black dots winked in front of his eyes as the scent of water hit his nose. A stream flowed quickly in front of him and without hesitation, Hakkaku threw himself into the freezing water allowing the current to drag him away and the darkness to close in on him.

* * *

Shippo sat on a rock by the camp fire that his brothers and cousins made, staring up at the starry sky. He was worried about his parents and his aunt and uncle. Ryu had ensured him that they were alright, but the young kitsune couldn't help but wonder if they were hurt or worse. It made him sad to think like that but he just couldn't stop. With a sigh, Shippo looked to the night sky, spotting a group of constellation that Inuyasha and Kagome had showed him one night while at home. The song that Kagome taught him started to play in his head. Most nights he would get his brothers or parents to sing with him, but the adults were fighting those wolves and his brothers- cranky as they were tonight- were practicing with Kaede on their miko and priest powers with their cousins, so he was stuck singing alone. The notes played softly in his head as he sang out loud, swaying slightly to the tune.

"Kira Kira Hikaru

Osora no Hoshiyo

Mabataki Shite wa

Minna o miteru

Kira Kira Hikaru

Osora no Hoshiyo"

"Hey Shippo, what are you singing? It sounds like the ABC song." Emma asked coming from the trees where everyone else was concentrating. Shippo jumped at the sound of the girl's voice. "Sorry for scaring you." She said softly.

"It's okay. I'm singing a song mama taught me. It's called Kira Kira Boshi…um, what's the ABC song?"

Emma sat next to the young boy as she thought of the English translation for the song Shippo just named. Sometimes being multilingual was a headache and annoying, considering all the filtering one had to do in order to translate one simple sentence. Shippo continued to watch her closely before jumping in fright again at her sudden exclamation of clarity.

"That's it! You're singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star! I never knew that Japan had the same song, let alone the same tune. That's so awesome!"

Shippo looked confused. "Emma, what's Twinkle Twinkle Little Star? And the ABC song?"

"They're English songs and they both have the same tune as Kira Kira Boshi. I use to sing them all the time I was little like you."

"Hey! I'm not little! Mama says I'm a big boy! And you're not that much olderer than me."

Emma giggled behind her hand. She was quiet for a while before a nostalgic feeling overcame her. "Hey Shippo, can I sing with you?"

Shippo frowned at Emma, still a bit put out for being called little, but nodded at her request. He wanted someone to sing with him anyway. "Can you teach me the English version?"

"Of course Shippo-chan. It starts like this." Emma cleared her throat as she began to sing.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

How I wonder what you are"

Shippo smiled after she finished. It did sound just like Kira Kira Boshi. He didn't understand most of it, but he was determined to learn so that he could sing for his mom and dad when they finally came to the camp. The two children continued to sing their songs, teaching each other the verses in both languages until they each fell asleep by the fire where Ryu and the others found them sometime later.

Ryu held a gentle smile as he covered his adopted baby brother and his cousin with a blanket his mother had in the bag she had given him early that day, however the thought of his new mother brought on some morbid ideas about the other adults. Earlier that evening he and Souske told the younger boy that their parents would be fine and would return to them alive and well. However, the young hanyou was still afraid and had his doubts. What if they didn't return? He would have to take care of everyone. He was the oldest after all…well after Declan of course, but he was human. He wouldn't be able to protect them all by himself, which brought on a new dilemma for Ryu. Would he be able to take care of his human relatives, along with his demon ones all on his own?

"Hey"

Ryu jumped at the voice and glared at his new brother. How come he didn't smell him coming? "Don't do that Souske. I almost had a heart attack." He whispered harshly.

Souske rolled his eyes. "Demons and half demons can't have heart attacks. Besides, if you weren't so bent on taking over for dad as if he were dead you would have heard me coming. Sad excuse for a demon you are."

Ryu growled softly before sighing. "I know. I'm just…I guess I'm a little scared."

"We're all scared Ryu." Seiji said coming walking up to them.

The three boys looked to where Kaede was getting Suki and herself settled down by a tree. Kirara and Shizuru were under another tree resting themselves up. Declan went to curl up with his sister and Shippo, placing a protective arm around the two younger children.

"We're all scared, but you won't have to protect us alone. Souske and I will also help." Seiji reassured his god-brother.

Ryu grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you're right and if we continue training our demon skills and your priest powers, we'll become an unbeatable force."

"An unbeatable force for what?" a male voice said from the tree line.

Ryu spun around to face the voice with a smile on his face. He would know that voice anywhere and tears came to his eyes that his father was safe. He didn't want to wake the others up so he ran into the trees and tackled the older hanyou hugging him tightly. Souske followed suit, however being much gentler with his mother and Seiji ran to jump-hug his own father and mother. Inuyasha grunted from the impact of his son's embrace, chuckling softly at the antics of the three boys.

"Whoa pup, what's with the teary reunion?"

Seiji sniffled into his father's shirt before replying that they were all afraid of losing their parents to the wolves.

"Trying to be rid of us so soon huh" Sango asked teasingly.

"No Auntie Sango! We…we're just super glad to have you guys back." Souske said burying his face into his mother's stomach as exhaustion took over his small form.

Kagome exchanged a glace with Inuyasha who smiled at the boys' behavior. All three fell asleep in the arms of their parents once they knew that they were alive accounted for, and that put smiles on the parent's faces as they carried the three boys into camp and settled down with them by the fire, allowing exhaustion to take over and soon they fell asleep as well.

* * *

Ryu gripped his father's shoulders tightly as Inuyasha jumped over another fallen log, the young boy sighing for the fifth time. He was stuck riding on his father's back today since he transformed into a human today. On any other day that he turned human, Ryu would be happy with the ride, however he wasn't the only one to change that day and he found it completely unfair that Souske was allowed to run alongside his dad just because he turns into a full demon. He should have been forced to ride Kirara or Shizuru, but Ryu didn't voice his opinion a second time, not after the scolding and warning his father had given him this morning. He may be a bit cranky and upset at the situation, but Ryu wasn't daft enough to irritate his dad any more than he already was.

"How much farther do we have to go before we get to your brother's house?" Souske asked.

Inuyasha glanced quickly to the boy running beside him before focusing on where he was going. He was a bit surprised that they boy would even speak to him after he told both him and Ryu off this morning for being brats to both him and Kagome, Souske being the worst offender by telling his mother to 'leave him the hell alone'. He had restrained himself from knocking the kid's teeth out earlier, but he told all of the kids that if there was any more disrespect that there would be some sorry children. Needless to say, all of the children fixed their attitudes right away.

"Dad, how much longer?" Souske asked again.

"We should get there by dinner tonight since the arrogant jerk finally sent his pet to carry the others. We won't have to stop for a break anytime soon." The older hanyou replied.

A creature looking similar to his brother's old two headed mount from years ago-'Could be an offspring of Ah-Un' he thought as he jumped over another log- was standing just beyond the tree line that morning with a note attached to its horn written in his brother's neat handwriting. Even though Inuyasha was a bit miffed about the insulting note – it insinuated that Inuyasha couldn't safely bring his pack to the castle- he was grateful for the extra ride since both Kirara and the pup were over loaded with humans. As least this way all three demons could carry a handful of children and their parents.

"Why are we going there anyway dad?" Ryu inquired while shifting slightly to get comfortable on his father's hard back.

Souske rolled his eyes. "You're so out of the loop. Hello! We have to meet up with your uncle so that we can come up with a plan to beat up my father." He said before Inuyasha could answer.

"Uncle Sess is your uncle too now. And I asked dad Souske, not you."

"Yeah… and? What are you going to do, cry about it you big baby?"

Inuyasha replied to the taunt before Ryu could continue with the banter. "Unless you would like for me to 'do something about it' I suggest that you both cut the crap and stop arguing right now." He said in a no nonsense tone that kept bother boys quiet for the rest of the morning.

Around mid-day the group – sans Inuyasha- found themselves staring in amazement at a very large castle bustling with demons of all species walking around or standing at old fashioned stalls selling their products. Inuyasha took hold of the harness for his brother' creature, Pa-Kun, and began guiding it through the mini market into the adjacent village dutifully ignoring the calls to buy this or that. Kagome quickened her pace to catch up to Inuyasha while many of the demons –those who weren't trying to gain Inuyasha's attention- eyed the humans of the group with a mixture of disdain or hunger.

"Inuyasha," she called in a whisper as she continued to look ahead, knowing that he could hear her. "I thought Sesshomaru lived in a mansion or something similar. You never mentioned that he lived in a castle town." She hissed, keeping her eyes on the demons that were eying them.

Inuyasha kept his eyes forward as well, but noticed the hostile stares that were aimed at the humans in his group. "He's the lord of the Western Lands Kagome. I figured it would be fairly obvious that he would live extravagantly when we're not in the city."

"Yes, but…well I mean I know that he has wealth unlike any other but-"

Kagome ceased her rambling as two feline demons stepped in front of them and kneeled at Inuyasha's feet.

"My Lord Inuyasha. It is an honor to see you well and healthy. We are grateful to both you and Lord Sesshomaru for all that you have done for the villages." one of the demons said looking up with a toothy smile.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, staring the two demons down. "What is this 'Lord' bullshit that you felines are spewing out of your mouths? You full demons never address me with that type of respect before and as long as I live you probably never will."

The second demon raised his head. "We mean no disrespect my lord, but you are Lord Sesshomaru's brother. You are considered his heir until he bears a proper –"

"Yeah yeah all of that political shit is great and peachy," Inuyasha said cutting off the brown nosing. "What is it you want from me? I'm busy."

The first demon glanced at Kagome and licked his lips, making the young miko narrow her own eyes as well and grip her bow tighter preparing herself to notch it in case she needed to shoot one of them. The demon looked to Inuyasha once again. "It was so wonderful of you to bring us some treats and treasures, my Lord." he said as he eyed Kagome and the other women with lustful hunger.

Ryu, who was standing behind his father watching the scene began to notice a crowd of various other demons begin to crowd them and he moved closer to his father's side. Apparently the other adults noticed as well as they started to form a tight circle around the children. Ryu looked to Inuyasha.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked softly.

"I'm scared Uncle Yasha." Emma said from behind her brother who was standing guard in front of the girls with the other boys.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Emma. These pussy cats don't know what they're talking about nor do they realize who they're messing with." Inuyasha said.

"Oh we know exactly what we are talking about, _hanyou_," the first demon sneered. "And we know that you wouldn't dare break the treaty you have with us demons within the walls. You can't kill a demon in the pure –blood section of the village."

Inuyasha growled. "You honestly think I care about politics after you threaten my pack?" he responded as he placed a hand on his sword.

The demons moved closer in unison, preparing to strike until a forceful gust of wind blew the approaching demons aside.

"What is the meaning of this? I do not believe my husband would appreciate the horrendous reception you are showing to his guests."

Various whispers of 'Lady Kagura' were heard before all of the wind blown demons scattered.

"Yeah, you guys better run!" Souske yelled after them only to receive a cuff on his head from Inuyasha.

"Don't instigate a fight you can't possibly win boy." Was all that he said to the boy's look of indignation. Inuyasha looked at Kagura who only smirked.

"Don't look so angry brother. Let's go inside. I'm sure Sesshomaru would love to hear all about your displeasure with this…greeting of sorts." She said as she turned around to escort the group inside the castle.

* * *

**Almost 6 months. I'm sorry for the long wait. This past summer has been hectic, losing two members of my family and babysitting plus college started up as well so I've been a bit busy. I hope you guys enjoyed this update. They finally reached Sesshomaru for this impending repeat in history that they were warned about. I'll eventually get to an explanation of why Kouga has lost his mind and is the way he is. Also, there's a bit of angst in the next chapter and Souske finally pushes Inuyasha's buttons a bit too far.****  
**

**Also, I'm reviewing, rereading, and revising the first 25 chapters. Apparently FFN, or maybe it was just my computer's programing, has been making the wrong corrections to my chapters and I've noticed SO many spelling and grammar errors, not to mention some sentence structure issues as well. So it may take a while before the next chapter comes out, but I will be adding things here and there and taking some unnecessary parts out or rearranging some parts in the previous 25 chapters while I continue to write the next chapters. Multitasking is wonderful, isn't it? **

**Don't forget to review! Thank you to everyone who does review and thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. **


End file.
